Not So Different
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: "Who's the new boy at Mckinley? His name's Blaine. But something's wrong with him, and Kurt's determined to befriend him and work it out. But will they ever find comfort in each others arms with so many things fighting to keep them apart?"
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the start of my multi-chapter fic. I have no idea at all how many chapters it will be, since I haven't properly planned it. I am attempting to make it quite a few though. We will see**

"Bye, 'Cedes!" Kurt called after the retreating girl, receiving a wave and a smile from his best friend in response. He edged into the already full classroom, and sat in his usual seat amidst the havoc that the other teenagers were making around him. Luckily, they all steered clear of Kurt as normal. He was fine with that really. Biology was his second best subject, so having a lab partner wasn't that important to him. Sure, it would be nice to not be treated like an outcast all the time, but he could deal with it. He had learned over time to let it go.

"Right class!" Mr Johnson yelled over the chattering of the students, abruptly ending their conversations with one steely look. He was the kind of teacher who didn't really bother if the class were actually paying attention, as long as they attempted to _look _like they were paying attention. Kurt thought he was an adequate teacher, nothing special. He did get taught all he needed to know, the work was just highly tedious.

As a slideshow popped up on the screen about mitosis, the class let out a groan, Kurt included. "Copy this please, and be quick about it." Mr Johnson said, slouching down in his seat and reading the morning paper. Kurt stared at the scrawls of writing on the slide and sighed. Mitosis was something they had done years ago, and seemed to repeat more often than necessary. He had memorized the process, and could recite it backwards, but he copied down the title anyway, rolling his eyes.

It looked like this was going to be one of those days.

"Ah, Mr Anderson! How nice of you to join us!" Kurt looked up a few moments later, as the teachers voice filled the classroom.

_Mr Anderson…? _He thought, confused. _There's no one in the class with the second name Anderson. _

But he followed the gaze of Mr Johnson, to the open door. Standing there, hands on the straps of his rucksack was a boy Kurt had never seen before. His curly hair looked unkempt, but somehow it was the most attractive hair Kurt had ever seen in his life. Actually, he thought, taking in the rest of the boy, he might just be the most attractive boy he had ever seen.

He was…indescribably handsome. Some of his dark hair had fallen onto his olive-toned face, and his eyes were fixed on a spot on the ground. He was wearing a rather tight green and white checked shirt which showed off his arms perfectly. His biceps were clenched as he was holding onto his bag tightly, and he looked strong. You could also see some veins making their way up his arm and below the sleeve. Kurt reluctantly tore his eyes away from his arms, and settled on his bottom half. He was wearing dress shoes, no socks and _ohmygod _suspenders. How had he not noticed them before? Kurt almost fainted with joy. _Finally, _a guy at this school had proven himself to have bit of fashion sense. At that moment, the boy tore his eyes from the ground and looked straight at Kurt, confusion settling on his face. Kurt could only stare back at him, trying not to let his mouth hang open. His eyes were the most amazing colour of hazel he had ever seen in his life. They even looked _golden _when the light shined on them a certain way.

"Blaine." Mr Johnson said sharply. Blaine's eyes left Kurt's and he turned around to face the teacher, looking a bit lost.

"There's a free seat beside Kurt that you can have. You'll be lab partners for the rest of the year. I take it that's okay with you, Kurt?" Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at Mr Johnson, who raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for a response.

"Um, yeah, that's fine." He stuttered, aiming a small smile at Blaine. He did not get one in return. Blaine slowly walked over to the seat beside Kurt, swinging his bag off his back and dropping into the chair with a small sigh.

"Just copy the notes down off the slide, Blaine." Mr Johnson said, slamming a jotter down in front of the startled boy. He gave a small nod, brought out a pen from his pocket and immediately started copying the slide. Kurt had been staring at the boy from the moment he had walked in the door, and had only just managed to snap himself out of it. What was he getting his hopes up for? This guy was clearly straight. Blaine, he corrected himself. _Damnit, _he thought. _He even has an attractive name._ He groaned internally, frustrated at his naivety, and settled back to copying the notes down.

He couldn't help how his eyes flickered to Blaine every few minutes though. He, unlike Kurt, was focused intently on writing, his eyes flickering up to the screen every few seconds. His tongue was slightly out of his mouth, and he was biting it in concentration, eyebrows furrowed. They had only been writing for 5 minutes at most, and already he had filled half a page of his messy scrawl. Kurt looked down at his own paper, cursing Blaine for causing his lack of concentration. He had written 3 lines so far. He furiously started scribbling again, willing the lesson to be over so he could think clearly again. He couldn't seem to think straight, never mind concentrate when Blaine was around. And he had only found out about his existence 5 minutes ago. He hadn't even heard him _speak _yet, for God's sake.

10 minutes later, and Kurt was three quarters of his way through the notes, each one merging into the next. He glanced over at Blaine again, who seemed to have finished writing them down. He was sitting staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. But his brow was furrowed, and he looked worried about something. His eyes were wide, and Kurt thought for a second he saw tears in them, but he couldn't be sure. Blaine's eyes flickered along the table, settling on Kurt's unfinished notes, and his frown deepened as he looked up and met Kurt's eyes. Kurt, shocked at being caught staring so obviously at him, awkwardly turned back to his notes and continued writing, making a silent vow not to look at Blaine again _at least _until he was finished with these stupid notes. But out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Blaine had not turned away from Kurt. He had not stopped staring at him. Kurt's eyes widened, but he refused to look up. So he continued writing the notes, his breath hitching in his throat as the time when on, and Blaine had not stopped staring at him. _Why? Why is he staring at me?_ Kurt was shouting at himself in his head, begging for an answer. Of course, no answer came. He willed himself on with the notes.

5 minutes later, he finally finished. He slowly leaned back in his chair, placed his pen on his book, and turned to face Blaine. Their eyes met for the third time that day, and Kurt couldn't help the rush of excitement that came with it. This time it was Blaine's turn to look away, face going scarlet. Kurt decided that if he wanted to get to know this boy, he would have to make the first move to speak to him.

"It's Blaine, right?" He asked tentatively, voice quivering slightly. Blaine nodded slowly, eyes still trained on the table. Kurt struggled for something else to say, but he wanted so much to get through to Blaine. He had to try. They were going to have to do plenty of assignments together, after all.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He said with a small smile, even though Blaine couldn't see it. After a few minutes of hesitation, he lifted his head, and turned to Kurt.

"I know." He said softly, thumbs fiddling with each other in his lap. Kurt wondered how he knew his full name, but decided not to ask. He was making a breakthrough and had actually gotten Blaine to speak, and he didn't want to ruin it now.

Again, he struggled for something to say, but settled on talking about biology, since he knew at least they had that in common.

"These-" He was cut off abruptly by Mr Johnsons loud voice, addressing the class.

"You're assignment for the next two weeks will be to carry out an investigation on mitosis. You will do the experiment in class, but the written work will need to be carried out _as homework._ Which means you and your partner will actually need to spend some time after school working on it." The bell shrilled harshly, cutting off Mr Johnsons speech. He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, class dismissed." He said in a defeated voice, sinking back down into his chair.

Immediately the class broke out in chat, chairs scraping across the floor as they hurriedly made their way to their second class. Before Kurt had realised, Blaine was already out of his seat and halfway towards the door.

"Blaine! Wait!" He called after the boy. They needed to discuss when they were going to do the stupid assignment, which would definitely be awkward since they didn't even know each other. He had realised now that Blaine would be a lot harder to work with than he originally thought, since he seemed so shy and withdrawn.

Kurt ran after Blaine, who was already out the door, and turned the corner just in time to see Blaine thrown against a locker by Karofsky. "Dirty fag!" He shouted, walking off laughing. Blaine was crumpled on the floor, head in his hands, and not one person made a move to help him. So Kurt ran to him.

**I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading, and **_**please **_**review telling me if you want this continued! It would make a great birthday present! ** **If I get enough reviews telling me I should continue, they next should be up next weekend, but if I don't there's really no point in continuing. Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I really didn't expect to get any, and it means so much to me, so thank you. On to Chapter two!**

Kurt didn't think he'd ever ran as fast in his life. It took him two seconds to reach Blaine, who hadn't made a move from the floor. Kurt skidded to a stop beside him, kneeling down in front of the shaking boy.

"Blaine! Blaine are you okay?" He said, laying a hand on the boys forearm, trying desperately to offer some comfort to the terrified boy, but not knowing how to do so. Blaine immediately jerked away from his touch, a muffled sob that he had been trying to hold back escaping. Kurt was trying not to panic. The exact same thing that had just happened to Blaine had happened many a time before to him, and he knew firsthand the pain and humiliation of being slammed into the lockers. Right now he didn't know where Blaine was hurt, and how badly it was. And he needed to find out, soon. He decided to try and get through to Blaine again. No one else in this damn school were bothered.

Kurt didn't notice Karofsky standing a little way down the corridor, a smirk on his face. He was watching Kurt kneeling next to the faggot he had just pushed, and was surprised. "So the new kid has a saviour?" He said quietly to himself, chuckling. "You'll regret that, lady." He turned away, striding down the corridor, the cruel smirk never leaving his face.

"Blaine, are you hurt? You need to tell me so I can help you." Kurt said desperately, his voice pleading. Blaine's body was shaking violently now from the soundless sobs he was making. Kurt felt…he didn't know what he felt. Complete sympathy and empathy towards the boy he barely knew, and he wanted _desperately _to comfort him in some way. But it seemed Blaine was having none of it.

Slowly, the boy lifted his head from his hands. His features were twisted in pain, and there were tear tracks running down his face. And then Kurt noticed the gash on his forehead, red and bloody. Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped, before turning his eyes back to Blaine's, silently pleading with him to let him help, trying to show that he was in no way a threat.

But all Blaine saw was the deep sympathy that the boy was conveying with his eyes. Sympathy that he was not familiar with, and it _scared _him. Why would this boy want to help him, to comfort him? He stared into Kurt's eyes, trying to find why Kurt was really trying to help him. Was he going to play the good guy until they were alone and hurt him again? Or was he trying to befriend him for some cruel, twisted reason, just like the kids back at his old school?

He was taking no chances. He roughly wiped the tears from his face, which contorted in pain when he accidently grazed the cut with his finger. He hadn't realised the cut had been there, all he could feel was a throbbing, agonizing pain that seemed to come from deep within his head. But he struggled up from the ground, clinging onto the lockers for support, took one last look at Kurt who's eyes had widened in shock, and ran down the corridor, the pain almost blinding him. He did not stop until he was as far away from Kurt as possible.

X X X X

Kurt slammed down onto his seat, all but throwing his salad down in front of him. He started stabbing the leaves, shoving them roughly into his mouth. He was angry. Angry at Karofsky, and most of all angry at _himself._ After Blaine had ran off, he had immediately tried to follow him. But he had lost him. Throughout the last four classes he had had, he paid absolutely no attention to the teacher and instead worried about Blaine. For all he knew, Blaine could be unconscious in an empty classroom. He could be facing the wrath of Karofsky and the other bullies, and this time, he might not get away with just a cut. Kurt almost broke down in tears at these thoughts. He felt this strange kind of affection for Blaine, even though he didn't even know the boy. Maybe it was because he had looked so lost and frightened, or maybe it was…he didn't know. All he knew was that it killed him to think of him in any pain, or alone.

He continued with his salad, a frown set upon his face. But then he remembered something. Something he had completely forgot about in his fury and sorrow.

Karofsky had called Blaine a faggot. Meaning, he was gay. Or so Karofsky thought. Could it be true, or had Karofsky just assumed?

Kurt mentally slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about whether Blaine was gay or not, he was supposed to be trying to find a way to help him. Shoving the salad away from him, feeling to ill from worry to eat, he sat back in his seat just as Mercedes slid onto the seat opposite him.

"Hey Kurt! How's your day been?" She said cheerily, placing her lunch tray down on the table and starting to tuck in.

Kurt gave a grunt in return, too drained to want to bother making conversation.

Mercedes frowned at her friend, whose brow was furrowed and was slowly kneading his temples with his fingers. He looked worried.

"That bad, huh? Want to talk about it?" She said in a soothing voice, leaning over to take Kurt's hand that was resting on the table.

Kurt sighed. He really couldn't bring himself to tell Mercedes about his day, and most of all, Blaine. "I'm fine, 'Cedes, really." He said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Just…it's just been a stressful day."

Mercedes smiled, and nodded, turning back to her food. She knew something was wrong with Kurt. They were best friends, and she could read him like a book. She often wondered if it was because of the bullying that Kurt didn't seem like his old self.

"Mercedes?" Kurt said, breaking off Mercedes train of thought. He had had an idea, and was counting on his best friend for it to work. "Uh huh?" She said, through a mouthful of tots.

"Do you know…the new kid, Blaine. Do you know anything about him?" He said softly, not wanting anybody else to hear their conversation.

Mercedes frowned, trying to remember the snippets of conversation she had heard around school about the strange new boy.

"He…well, all I know his that he came from a school in Westerville. Dalton, I think it was. Let's just say it's not posh…" She trailed off, the couple of images of the school that she had seen flying into her head. The graffiti. The dilapidated buildings. The school was intimidating, filled with teenagers from schemes. Hard, rough kids. It was definitely not a place she ever wanted to be near, and from the frown on Kurt's face, Mercedes guessed that he knew exactly what school she was talking about.

"He's shy, quiet, hasn't talked to anyone since he got here." Well, Kurt thought. That wasn't entirely true. They had shared a couple of words of conversation. Two on Blaine's part, come to think of it.

"And he's gay." Mercedes continued, shoving another tot in her mouth, and chewing in earnest.

_So he is gay? But how do they know…?_

"How do you know he's gay?" Kurt asked, unable to not voice the question. He was curious, and he _knew _it was wrong to be, but he couldn't help it.

Mercedes swallowed. "A guy that transferred here months ago came from Dalton as well. The first minute he saw Blaine had transferred here too, he decided to out him to the whole school. Not a very good first day, huh?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"That's awful…" Kurt said, drifting off. He was trying to piece together what he knew about Blaine. It didn't seem like he was having a very easy life. And why had he transferred? And why-?

Suddenly, Kurt noticed the same curly haired boy that he had spent all day thinking about sit at a lunch table across the room from him. He had a plate of food in front of him, but didn't make any move to eat it. He looked better than before, but still lost and unhappy.

"Mercedes? Do you mind if I go try and talk to Blaine?" He said to the confused girl, eyes flickering over to Blaine every few seconds.

Mercedes turned around and followed his gaze, frowning. She too saw Blaine, sitting alone. "Um, sure Kurt, but why-?"

Kurt cut her off with a quick, "Thanks 'Cedes!" Before rushing over towards Blaine, salad deserted.

He slowed his pace as he got nearer Blaine. He wanted to earn his trust, and rushing towards him like a lunatic wasn't going to help in any way.

Blaine was staring at the table, lost in a daydream, and barely even noticed as Kurt stopped opposite him.

"Um…is someone sitting here?" Kurt said, cursing his voice for coming out so weak.

Blaine looked up, wondering who could possibly be talking to him. His eyes lit up with realisation as he saw the familiar boy standing before him, a strained smile on his face. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't going to leave him alone, so he shook his head slightly, knowing full well that Kurt was going to take that as a sign for him to sit down. And he was right. He stared at the boy intently as he sat on the seat opposite him, trying yet again to find the familiar coldness that was directed at him from everyone else in this school, and was surprised to find none. He only saw concern. He shifted slightly in his seat, feeling awkward at the emotions in Kurt's eyes once again. He didn't know what to do.

"Are you…okay?" Kurt said softly, gaze shifting between Blaine's wary hazel eyes and the gash that was on his forehead. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it looked really painful. Kurt felt a rush of hatred towards Karofsky as Blaine winced, as if Kurt mentioning the cut reminded him of the pain that came with it.

To Kurt's surprise Blaine answered him, staring intently at Kurt, as if trying to figure out the secret he held.

"Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled.

"Are you sure? It looks really sore."

"I'm fine." Blaine answered sharply. Kurt was rather taken aback at his tone. He wondered what he had done wrong. Maybe he was being too full on?

Blaine was slightly shocked at how that had came out too. If Kurt really was trying to be nice to him, why did he have this overwhelming urge to push him away? To run from him? But he supposed the boy had done nothing to merit this, and the least he could do was make polite conversation.

"Sorry, I'm just not having a very good day." He said. At the same time as wanting to run away from Kurt, he also had this feeling that he should be nice to him. He hadn't had a proper friend since he was a child. And what could be the harm in at least talking to the boy?

"I know. I'm sorry." Kurt replied. He didn't really know why he was apologizing, but he felt like he needed to. Maybe to just give Blaine some comfort. But he was getting through to him at least.

Blaine looked rather startled at this. He cocked his head to one side, frowning. "Why are you sorry?"

Kurt sighed, looking down at his lap. He decided to just come out with it.

"What happened to you… it's happened to me. A lot of times actually." He gave a humourless laugh, shaking his head. "Karofsky, the guy who shoved you, is an arrogant pig and should be expelled for the things he does."

Blaine was confused. Why would that guy, Karofsky, he corrected himself, shove Kurt into lockers? He had pushed Blaine because he was…gay. But why would he shove Kurt?

"Why?" He asked, a few moments later. Kurt gave him a confused look, not understanding the question.

"I mean, why does he hurt you?" Kurt almost laughed at Blaine's obliviousness, but stopped himself, smiling instead.

"Because I'm gay, Blaine. And as I'm sure you've noticed, he's extremely homophobic."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. Kurt was…gay? But then he noticed his extravagant clothes and perfectly fixed hair. _Oh_. How he had he not noticed? So that meant Kurt…was like him? He had never met another guy who was gay before, and he suddenly felt really awkward again. Kurt just stared at him, confused by his reaction. Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone started getting up, voices all merging into one. Monotonous. Customary, really.

Blaine and Kurt scraped their chairs back at the same time, Blaine leaving his uneaten lunch on the table.

"What do you have?" Kurt asked hesitantly, back to not knowing where he stood with Blaine.

"English." He stated simply.

"Me too." Said Kurt, walking with Blaine beside him down the corridor towards the English department. They walked in silence, neither one knowing what to say or do.

Suddenly, Kurt heard an all too familiar voice beside him, sending shivers up his spine.

"Alright, ladies?" He said with a sneer, Kurt turned to look at him, trying not to let the fear show in his eyes.

And Karofksy's triumphant face was the last thing he saw before he went flying backwards, head hitting the floor, and was knocked out cold.

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! This one was a bit longer, thankfully. And it would mean so much to me if you would review! The more reviews I get, the more incentive I'll have to update**** Thank you again! Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why, hello there! I would just like to say thank you thank you thank you to all of those who have added this to their story alerts, favourites, and especially those who have reviewed. You're all so kind. I'm on my school holidays for a week now, so updates SHOULD be regular, but I can't really promise anything. Oh, and if anybody feels like reading one shots, you could head over to my profile and check mine out. You know, just if you want to ;) I also forgot to tell you the timeline. Obviously, Dalton is a different school, and Blaine transfers to McKinley without either boys knowing each other. The Karosky kiss has happened, he has told the school about it, he just didn't move to Dalton when Karofsky came back, because the Dalton we know doesn't exist. And Karofksy was not so forgiving, either. Anyway, enjoy!**

Kurt realised he had slipped into consciousness when a throbbing pain reverberated inside his head, rendering him unable to think. It was like somebody had hit him again, and again, and again, and it was unbelievably sore. He let out a soft groan, but it died in his throat, and he somehow managed to lift his hand up to clutch at his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

What had happened? Where was he? He couldn't remember. He seemed to be lying on a floor, as he was sure he was horizontal, and his cheek was pressed up against a smooth, ice cold surface. He remembered…talking to Mercedes at lunch about Blaine. Going over to Blaine and actually making some progress with him. Walking to English with him…then everything went blank. And now he was here, lying on an uncomfortable floor, with a head that felt like it was splitting in two.

He lay there, not moving a muscle, hoping and praying that his headache would go away. He waited, and waited, and gradually the pain began to subside. Not completely, but enough for him to open his eyes and survey his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a store cupboard. He knew that some classrooms had these leading from them, filled with jotters and textbooks and all the stuff you could really need for school work. There was a bright light on the ceiling, and as Kurt focused on it, the intensity blinded him and he had to narrow his eyes to slits. He had been right, he was lying on the floor, and many shelves towered above him.

He slid his eyes back to the ground and noticed the most important (and most attractive) feature in the room.

Blaine was leaning against the wall furthest away from him, but still only a couple of steps away. His head was back, hair pressing against the hard surface, and he had his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling steadily, as steadily as the drum of raindrops he could barely hear from outside their confinements. His face was completely relaxed, and Kurt almost believed he was asleep until the boy started humming softly to himself. He recognized it at once. It was 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Kurt almost snorted at this, but refrained from doing so. He chose to stare at Blaine for a couple more minutes before he would alert him to the fact that he had regained consciousness.

The boy, just as Kurt had known the moment he set eyes on him, was beautiful. The only thing that dampened his soft features was the red cut that was on his forehead. And this was what triggered Kurt's memories flooding back to him like a tidal wave, cruel and relentless.

Karofsky throwing Blaine into a locker and the boy sobbing from the pain.

Kurt also being thrown onto the ground by him. And then nothing.

Kurt gave out a muffled sob. That was why he was in a store cupboard. Karofsky had managed to force him and Blaine into there, and now they were probably trapped. He scrambled up, pain echoing through the caverns of his head, and tried the door.

Really, he had known that it would be locked. Why would their captors-if he was right about the arrival of the situation they were in-leave the door unlocked?

But as he clutched the door knob, trying desperately to turn it but with no prevail, it finally hit him.

He was locked.

In a store cupboard.

With no way to get out.

This time he made no attempt to muffle his sob of desperation, of hopelessness, of helplessness.

"It's locked." He heard a clear voice from behind him. Summoning all his self control not to _scream _at Blaine for stating what was completely obvious, he turned around.

Blaine was still sitting in the exact same position Kurt had last seen him in, head thrown back against the wall, but this time his eyes were open and staring at a furious Kurt. His face was like a mask, expressionless. No emotions danced across it, no light or sparkle was in his eyes. He looked _bored _if anything.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, almost _daring _him to state another painfully obvious fact, but warning him of the consequences at the same time.

Blaine's face remained impassive.

Kurt sighed and slid down the door until he was sitting on the cold, hard, copper coloured ground. He crossed his legs and rested his face on his hands.

"What happened?" He said to Blaine. He half hoped for him to have some reassuring words for Kurt to calm his frazzled nerves, but no such offer came,

Blaine sighed, shaking his head, a disgusted look on his face.

"Karofsky," He spat out, his jaw set, "decided that it would be _funny _to lock us in one of the English store cupboards. I have to say, it was_ hilarious _when he threw you on the floor hard enough to knock you out, and Azimio cracked me up when he dragged me by my neck into here. And locking it, knowing that nobody would be back here for _at least _two hours was just the cherry on top of the massive, humour filled cake." His tone was laced heavily with sarcasm, and he looked absolutely _furious._

Kurt could only stare in horror. Karofsky, the one who had robbed him of his first kiss, had gave him so many cuts and bruises he had lost count, who had threatened to _kill _him, had now turned on Blaine.

He couldn't let them hurt him. He didn't care about himself, but for some reason the thought of them even _looking _at Blaine the wrong way sickened him.

He didn't understand the strong urge to protect Blaine that had risen within him, engulfing all thoughts for himself.

He just knew it was there.

And that it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said, horror-struck. He watched as Blaine raised his hand up to his neck and lightly stroked it with his fingers.

"Of course. I'm sure the marks will fade eventually." And as he lowered his hand again, Kurt gasped. All over his neck were angry, red marks.

The marks of fingers. Fingers that had repeatedly and forcefully driven themselves into Blaine's neck, only out to cause pain.

"Blaine!" He gasped the boys' name, unable to stop himself. Blaine just looked at the wall. He had regained his composure, and Kurt wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed at this.

"Blaine, I-"

"Please don't, Kurt. I'm not used to this sympathy thing. And don't feel sorry for me, you're the one who has a cut identical to mine now." Blaine cut him off, nodding to point out Kurt's forehead.

Kurt frowned, confused. The pain was still drumming deep inside his head, but it wasn't nearly as relentless as before. He raised his hand cautiously to brush at his forehead, searching for the cut Blaine spoke of.

He knew the moment he found it.

The pain doubled in intensity, and he winced, letting out a small gasp of pain. He removed his hand quickly, the pain letting up slightly.

Blaine gave him a sad smile. Now they had matching cuts. Excellent.

"I guess…I guess I have to warn you about Karofsky now." Kurt sighed, facing what was inevitable. He was going to have to tell this boy the story for him to understand. He couldn't let him go back out there not knowing what Karosky was capable of.

Blaine snorted. "Warn me? Isn't this warning enough?"

"No, it isn't Blaine."

Blaine turned around to face Kurt. Kurt's tone had changed, and it was not a change for the better. He frowned. "Okay." He said softly, trying to show Kurt that he would listen.

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for the memories to come avalanching back.

"I've been bullied by the jocks since I came here. They immediately latched onto the fact that I was gay, and hated me for it. So, they threw me into dumpsters, shoved me into lockers, the lot." He broke of, eyes squeezing shut tight.

"It got worse." His voice was soft and quiet, and Blaine could barely hear it. But he didn't think he wanted to hear what was next, because somehow, the thought of Kurt getting hurt didn't at all appeal to him. In fact, it pained him to think of it. Before he could be shocked at this sudden realisation that he had come to, Kurt continued. He looked so broken.

"The incidents of bullying got more regular, Karofsky in particular got more forceful. Until I snapped. I…ran after him into the boys changing rooms and confronted him. I called him names and then…" He broke off, a single tear rolling down his porcelain cheek. And all Blaine wanted to do was comfort him.

"Kurt, you don't have to-"

"And then he kissed me!" Kurt sobbed, voice breaking and wavering through the tears that were streaming down his face. "He kissed me, and then told me if I told anyone, he would kill me." Kurt was shaking, and he had thrown his face into his arms, crying.

Blaine did what he did next without thinking, acting on impulse alone.

He shuffled towards Kurt, and gently wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, placing his head on top of Kurt's. Kurt clutched at Blaine's arms tightly, too tightly, but the boy didn't care. All he could think of was the pain and horror that the boy in his arms had gone through, and _nobody _deserved that.

Especially when he was just trying to be himself.

His beautiful self.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kurt's sobs became soft whimpers, and the whimpers finally stopped altogether.

Kurt slowly stopped clutching Blaine's arms, and the curly haired boy took this as a sign to let go of him.

Drifting back slowly to the other wall, eyes downcast, a million thoughts were running through Blaine's head.

But he knew what he needed to do now.

He needed to share with Kurt some of his past. It was only fair. Kurt had opened himself up to Blaine, when he barely even knew him, just so he could have some sort of forewarning. And it seemed only fair that Kurt should know a bit of his too. A past for a past. But there was also this overwhelming _need _to tell somebody about it. He had kept it inside him for all those years of suffering, and Kurt…he just knew Kurt should be the one that he told. They barely knew each other, but he could feel something connecting them. He trusted him. And as much as that simple fact overjoyed him, it scared the hell out of him too.

Kurt slowly looked up, tears making his sea blue eyes shine in the light, and he met Blaine's eyes.

In the glowing hazel orbs, tears had pooled, and Blaine looked so fragile, so lost, that Kurt nearly burst into tears again.

"Thank you." Kurt managed to breathe out. Blaine just nodded, desperately trying to blink back the tears.

Because finally he was ready.

Ready to tell someone about what he had faced. What he had gone through. And that someone was the boy staring back at him, eyes glossy and wide.

He took a deep breath and started his story.

**So um, yeah, I hope you enjoyed that! I did plan for this to have Blaine's story in it, but I felt like I should stop it there. But I can say that the next chapter should be up this weekend. Thank you for reading, and it would mean the world to me if you could review! Seriously, it would though. I adore hearing from you. Thank you! Mwah ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! So yeah, I stuck to my word, and here is the new chapter! Thank you for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them. About what was in the authors note last chapter. I reread it and it sounded like Kurt had told the school about the kiss, which I didn't mean. I meant he told them about the death threat, as in canon. So sorry if anybody else got confused. And most of this chapter, it's flashbacks from Blaine's life. He's telling Kurt about these incidents, I've just wrote it in flashback form. And there is swearing in this one nearer the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

_13 years old_

"_She's fit too." Said the scrawny pale faced boy sitting beside Blaine, staring intently at the picture of a girl in a royal blue bikini. The rest of the boys nodded and gave noises of agreement as they continued to flick through the magazine full of celebrities that one of the boys had stolen off of their oblivious mother. _

_Except Blaine didn't nod. _

_Because he didn't think they were 'fit'. As he watched countless pictures flying past him, set out on the vibrant pages of a magazine he had absolutely no interest for, he started to panic. _

_Why didn't he agree with his friends? Why didn't he find any of these girls hot? _

_Yes, he could tell when a girl was attractive, but he was never _attracted _to any of them._

_Not like his circle of friends around him obviously were, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open as they stopped at a picture of a girl who had far too little clothes on for Blaine's liking._

_But that was just it. He didn't enjoy looking at these pictures. Especially ones like _that_._

_He turned away from the magazine and his friends, closing his eyes, willing to find the answer to his questions. He was terrified that there was something wrong with him. Terrified that he would never feel anything for anyone in his life. He did all he could to stop the single tear from escaping his eyes that were still tightly shut, but it wasn't enough._

_The glistening drop slowly dropped down his face, landing on the hand that was lying in his lap. He gave a small sniff and hastily wiped the remaining tear track away; hoping desperately that none of his friends had seen him _crying. _Boys didn't cry. And his friends would surely hold it against him and tease him about it for ages._

"_You okay, Blaine?" said Marcus. Blaine cursed to himself. They had noticed. Or at least Marcus had._

_On the bright side, Marcus was the nicest one of the boys in his group, and was least likely to go on about it for days. So Blaine turned to him, plastering a wide grin on his face._

"_Perfect!" He said, cheerily. Too cheerily. Marcus gave him a small smile, and his eyes settled on the page in front of him, but he was confused as to his friends' strange behaviour._

_Luckily, none of the other boys had noticed this exchange, too busy laughing at other people's problems on the advice page._

_Blaine turned back to the magazine, the same grin still set on his face. But inside he was still terrified of what his future would be if he was never attracted to anyone, if he never had a girlfriend. His friends would think he was a freak. Most of them had girlfriends _now, _and they were only 13. And Blaine had been told in detail what stuff they had done with them. He shuddered just at the thought._

_But then the page was flicked again._

_A man was grinning up at them, holding a child in his arms and looking like he was the happiest person alive. He had a mop of blonde curly hair that was thrown back in the wind. His eyes were the most piercing colour of blue Blaine had ever seen, and they were shining with joy. _

_And it hit him. Blaine found this man beautiful. He started intently at him, relishing in his warm glow that was casting out from the page. The boys had stopped there to look at the girl on the page beside it, so Blaine got time to take in the mans toned muscles, the way his shirt clung in all the right places, and especially his eyes. They were like orbs, seeming to sparkle in the sunlight. They were mesmerizing. _

"_He's so pretty." He whispered, his intense stare never leaving the man. _

_But he had said it too loudly. His friends had heard him. _

_Simultaneously, they all raised their heads to stare at Blaine, shocked at his sudden outburst. They all shared the same thought. Had their friend said he? Surely he meant she…? _

_But then they all followed Blaine's gaze to the magazine page. It was not the page that had the picture of the woman on it._

_It was the page that had the picture of a man on it._

_It was Peter, a tall blonde haired boy that laughed first. He clutched at his stomach, no air reaching his lungs because of the hoots coming from his mouth. _

_And it wasn't long before the other boys joined in. They were all collapsing on the floor, creasing up. _

_But Marcus just stared at Blaine, shock pouring through his wide eyes._

_And it was when Blaine finally heard the laughing that he tore his gaze from the beautiful man on the page, and realised what he had said. And what he had done._

_He gave Marcus a pleading look, eyes filling up with tears, hoping desperately that the boy could give him some reassurance that he had not said what he thought he'd said._

_But Marcus just stared back at him, slowly shaking his head, eyes expressionless._

_So Blaine ran out the house. He ran and ran and ran until he got far enough away from there as he could go without collapsing from the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs._

_And only then did he slide down the wall he had stopped at, and let the sobs out. _

_He knew now that he was gay. _

_He also knew that nobody would ever look at him the same way again._

_15 years old_

_Blaine gasped in pain as he collided heavily with the row of lockers. It was his arm that was hurt this time, but it was nothing new. He heard Peter and the other Jocks laughing hysterically as they walked away, but he kept his eyes closed and somehow managed to stay standing. _

_Since his so called 'friends' had outed him to the whole school 2 years earlier, only the day after he had came to the conclusion that he was gay, this bullying was a daily occurrence. He had appealed to the head of Dalton about it countless times, but 1. they couldn't give a crap about the well being of meaningless students like Blaine and 2. there were 'never any witnesses' to the incidents, so they could do nothing about it. _

_Blaine had snorted when he had heard this. Of course there were witnesses, but no one in this rundown excuse of a school were brave enough, or cared enough, to speak out._

_So it had continued. Blaine hadn't had a single friend since his last ones had deserted him when they found out about his 'problem' as they had called it._

_The only person he had actually told that he was gay was his mum a year before. It had got to the point where he was so lonely, so upset, that he just needed tell someone. And his mum had been there, and since then she had been completely supportive of him, telling him that it was okay to be gay, and that one day he would find someone that he could love, and be loved back._

_But right now he wasn't holding up much hope. He was the only person out at his school. Who would come out after seeing what was happening to Blaine? He didn't blame them. He wouldn't have came out by choice._

_His father was another one of his problems. When he had told his mum, after reassuring him that everything was okay, she had suggested that they shouldn't tell him dad. He made no attempt of disguising his disgust of homosexuals, and every time he made a crude comment about it, Blaine could only stand there, hating himself, and hating his father. _

_And that was his life right now. He did well in classes, always getting a higher mark than any of the other kids at his school. But really, that wasn't saying much, since everyone came from schemes and schoolwork was the last thing on their minds. At 15, all they could think about was how to score their next joint or what shop they were going to steal from next._

_Blaine was one of the few people here that didn't take drugs, didn't smoke, didn't get into fights daily. The teachers didn't care here. They taught them the bear minimum to pass their exams, and they knew that hardly anybody actually paid attention. They were past caring._

_So as Blaine walked out of school, head down, trying not to draw attention to himself, he was thinking about hope. Or his lack of it. The only thing that kept Blaine going was his music. Without music, Blaine couldn't even imagine where he'd be. And as he almost ran past the Jocks, the sound of their insults ringing in his ears, he softly sang to himself._

_16 years old_

_Blaine stared helplessly at his Dad who was advancing towards him, face purple from rage. _

"_TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE." His Dad screamed in his face, just inches away from him. Blaine cowered back into the wall, wrapping his arms around his stomach in defeat. He stayed silent._

"_TELL ME, BLAINE." Understanding was slowly crossing his face, and this was the angriest Blaine had ever seen his father. And he was scared. Petrified, in fact. He hadn't been this scared before in his life, not even the bullies had made him feel this terrified._

_And that was when he felt the punch in the stomach, pain searing through him as he was hit over and over._

"_NO! I WILL NOT HAVE A FUCKING FAGGOT FOR A SON!" He yelled._

_Blaine vaguely heard his mother screaming at him to stop, to let Blaine go, but it meant nothing to him. His dad had somehow found out he was gay, and that was the end for Blaine. He had known what his father would do when he found out, he just wasn't expecting it to happen until he told him years later, when maybe he could stand up for himself instead of cowering away in a corner as blow after blow was aimed at him._

_All he could do was sob. Sob at the hopelessness he felt. His home life _and_ school life would be unbearable now, and he didn't know what he was going to do. So he took the blows, tears streaming down his face, shouting echoing in his ears. Not even music could help him now._

XXX

Kurt could only stare at Blaine, who was cowering in the corner of the store cupboard, tears streaming down his face.

"A year later my dad realised that everyone in school knew that I was gay. So he forced me to transfer here and now-"Blaine broke of, unable to speak through his tears.

But Kurt didn't need Blaine to finish his sentence. He knew exactly what he was trying to say.

The bullying that had haunted him at his old school, the thing that had made his life a living hell for years now, had started again. At the place where he thought he could finally, _finally _get a normal life, it had returned.

Kurt realised that he had tears falling from his eyes, but he could think of only one thing to do, not caring about them as they fell onto his lap.

He moved towards Blaine, and held him in the exact same way that Blaine had held Kurt only fifteen minutes ago, but now they were both crying. He stroked the boys back softly, whispering to him.

"It's okay, it will all be okay." He rocked the him, as Blaine held onto him tightly, nuzzling roughly into his neck.

Neither of them knew each other that well, but they knew that they could trust each other. They had shared with one another their pasts, their worries, their fears. And as much as neither boy had expected it, they had bonded now. It didn't matter if Blaine raised his walls again, blocking Kurt out. Because Kurt knew that somewhere, the emotional, beautiful boy in his arms was hiding deep within. And he would not give up on that, not if he could offer some comfort to Blaine. Maybe they could find hope in each other, but all they could do just now was cry. And, fifteen minutes later, when both boys quietened, they pulled away, and offered one another small smiles.

And that was when the door opened.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up by Wednesday, but my parents are talking about going on holiday, so if it isn't, that will be why. But I promise I'll do my best. Again, it would be so great if you could review! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This was earlier than expected, but I was inspired by the amazingness that is Les' Miserable, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

Kurt and Blaine's heads snapped up simultaneously, staring with incredulous eyes towards the door, where a middle-aged, blonde haired woman stood. Her expression was very similar to that of the boys sitting on the floor.

"What is gong on here?" She exclaimed, confusion spreading over her face.

"Uh…um…" Kurt stuttered out, unable to speak through his shock.

The woman just stared back at them, raising her eyebrows as if demanding an answer

Blaine realised that he couldn't stay. He had to get out of there.

He turned to Kurt with pleading eyes, willing him to understand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to him, before swiftly rising to his feet, closing the gap between him and the door, and pushing past the woman that stood there.

"Excuse me!" She shouted at him, turning around and staring after the retreating boy.

Kurt could only shake his head slightly, staring at the ground. He understood why Blaine left-he wasn't in any fit state to explain to some incompetent teacher about what had just happened-but that didn't make Kurt any less peeved. Now he would have to explain everything to this unfamiliar woman alone. He sighed, lifting his head and meeting the woman's blazing eyes.

"Follow me." She snapped at him, turning around in the doorway, and walking out, her shoes clicking against the hard floor. And Kurt had no choice but to follow her.

XXX

Blaine pushed past the woman, not caring when he knocked her arm, the only thought on his mind was to get out of there. He ignored the woman's shout of "Excuse me!" and kept running.

He needed to think.

The sound of his shoes thudding against the floor echoing through the deserted hallways, he managed to summon a map of the school in his mind (he had memorized the map before he came here so as not to get caught out with faulty directions from other students), and planned the quickest route to his locker. He wasn't letting himself think about what had just happened with Kurt until he was out into the fresh air, where he could clear his head.

He finally reached his locker a few moments later, after nearly falling down a staircase, slamming against at least a few walls, and almost landing flat on his face after tripping.

He hastily put the correct code in, panting, and the locker clicked open. He managed to remember that he had English homework, so he shoved the book into his bag, grabbed his jacket and put it on, and slammed the locker door shut again.

At a more regular pace, he managed to reach the front door of McKinley unscathed.

Pushing the door open, he finally reached the fresh air of the warm summer afternoon. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and relishing in how the air seemed to penetrate his mind, clearing it and allowing him to think rationally again. He walked out the school, heading in the direction of his house. It was at least a 25 minute walk, so he had plenty of time to go over everything.

He had told Kurt everything. He had bared his soul to the boy he barely knew.

He knew why he did it. That much was clear to him. Kurt had told him everything that had happened to him, all the things that Karofsky had done to him. Blaine shuddered at the memory of Kurt telling him about the kiss especially. He had seen the fear and pain in the poor boys eyes, yet he could tell that he had remained strong. Not as strong as he once was, but strong all the same. And Blaine could also tell that he had never lost himself throughout it all, and this was something that Blaine admired him for. Through all the pain and humiliation he had gone through, he had stayed true to himself. Blaine however, could not say the same for himself.

But Kurt had told Blaine his past just so he could warn Blaine of what Karofsky was capable of, and he was forever grateful to him. He was now going to stay as far away from Karofsky as possible, not that he hadn't been planning to do so before, he was just fully warned now.

Kurt baring his soul to Blaine had been what did it. What had prompted him to tell the boy what had happened to him. He didn't think it would have been fair if he hadn't told Kurt everything, when Blaine knew about him. He had also been overwhelmed at the realisation that he _trusted _Kurt with this information. He had actually _wanted _to tell him everything.

So he had told him, and then he couldn't stop _crying. _The tears just wouldn't stop, but he hadn't felt at all embarrassed as he was being held in Kurt's arms, slowly being rocked. He had felt protected in those moments clutching Kurt, and as he cried about what had happened in his past, a new emotion had risen in him. Hope.

He felt that with Kurt, things might be okay. That together they might get through the cruel years of high school that they had left.

The moment the stupid woman, presumably a teacher, had unlocked the door, Blaine's newfound hope had shattered into a thousand pieces around him, reminding him of glass. In that cupboard he could pretend that it would all be okay, but really that was just a dream. Even having Kurt with him wasn't going to change that fact.

A sudden thought came to Blaine. If he and Kurt became proper friends, this would only provoke more taunting from the bullies. More pain, more humiliation for both of them.

He let out a growl of frustration and quickened his pace, desperate to collapse on his bed and drown himself in some Musical soundtracks.

So if he was friends with Kurt, both boys would get bullied even more.

But if he wasn't friends with Kurt, he didn't know how he was going to survive with no one to talk to, to share things with. And he knew he was probably getting ahead of himself, but he wanted to keep talking to Kurt so much, to just learn about him, instead of hearing about his awful past. He wanted to get to know the sweet boy. So what was he going to do?

He sighed deeply, clutching at the straps of his bag. He started humming softly to himself, raising his head towards the sky and watching the fluffy clouds drift past his head, heading the opposite way to him.

15 minutes later, he had reached the door to his house, and was standing outside it, staring at it. He was trying to formulate a plan to stay as far away from his dad as possible. Giving up a few minutes later, he opened the heavy door and stepped inside the cream-coloured hall.

Shrugging his jacket off and kicking his shoes to the left of the door, he headed into the living room. This was not by choice, it was the only route to his room. Glancing to his right, he saw his father slouching on the sofa, staring intently at the screen, a beer can clutched in his hand.

"Hi, Dad." He said hesitantly, his eyes darting around the room. His father turned to him, looked him up and down and grunted. He turned back to the television, disapproval lurking across his unattractive features.

Blaine sighed and walked briskly across the room, before bounding up the staircase, taking two stairs at a time. He ran along the corridor, into his room, and slamming the door shut behind him, fell onto the bed.

He was used to his Fathers disapproval, but every time it was aimed at him, he still got upset. Well, on the bright side, he still had his mother. She would be back soon, and he could tell her about what happened on his first day at his new school. She wouldn't be happy at all, knowing that the past was reliving itself, but Blaine needed to tell her.

But for now, he got up and placed his iPod into his docking station and started blasting the Hairspray soundtrack.

Smiling softly, he sat down at his desk and started on his English homework.

XXX

Half an hour after the two boys were found in the cupboard, Kurt was walking to his locker, his head down. He had spent all that time trying hopelessly to explain to the teacher-Miss Peterson-what had happened. He was pretty sure that she had understood all the facts in the end, but he could tell she was not the most understanding teacher out there. The exchange had tired him, and all he wanted to do now was go home and sleep. But of course there was always a catch.

As he walked up to his locker, he saw a familiar face standing outside it, forehead planted against the row of doors.

"Finn?" Kurt said, confused as to why his step-brother was waiting outside his locker when it was at least 45 minutes since the rest of the school had got out.

Finn grunted and turned around to face him, his eyes heavy.

"Were you…sleeping?" He asked incredulously as Finn hastily rubbed his eyes, turning to face him.

"Um…no." He replied, looking awkward. Kurt just shook his head and shooed him away from his locker before putting in the combination.

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for ages!"

Kurt rummaged around in his bag and locker, transferring books between, and when he was done, slammed the door shut.

He turned to Finn, who was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. He was too exhausted to try and lie to him, so he decided to just tell the truth.

Walking away from Finn, the confused boy hastily following behind, he said, "I was talking to Miss Peterson about why Blaine and I were stuck in a cupboard for two hours."

"Wait…what?" Was Finn's reply, and Kurt just kept walking towards the door of the school.

"You were stuck in a cupboard? Blaine? Is that the new guy? What the hell, man?" Finn shouted at him from a few paces behind.

"Yes, yes, and yes." He replied bluntly, pushing the doors open and inhaling the fresh air deeply. He started walking towards the deserted car park, where his car was sitting waiting for him.

Finn waited until they reached Kurt's car, and jumped in the passenger seat, before turning to him and repeating himself.

"What the hell?" Kurt all but threw his bag into the back seat and put his seat belt on. He turned to Finn.

"Finn, I know you're just asking because you care, but I really can't be bothered explaining right now, I'm exhausted. I'll have to explain it all to dad when we get back, so if you really want to, you can listen in then." Kurt answered, dreading that particular conversation. Turning the key in the ignition, he said, "Wait, what are you doing in my car?"

Finn looked around his surroundings, as if proving to himself that he _was _in Kurt's car, and a few moments later explained why.

"I let Puck borrow mine, so I was hoping I could get a ride home?" He said, a goofy grin on his face.

"I don't have much choice now, do I?" Kurt answered back, pulling his car out of the car park probably faster than was deemed acceptable.

The 10 minute car ride went by quickly, as both boys engaged in talk about glee club. Kurt noticed the conversation steered quickly towards Rachel, and he decided to note that down in his mind for later use.

Kurt pulled into the Hudmels drive, and turning the engine off and grabbing his bag from the back seat, gracefully got out his car. Finn did the same, though gracefully was not the word to describe his movements as he shimmied out the door, slamming it shut and howling in pain when he hurt his hand someway or another. Kurt just shook his head at the boy and headed inside the welcoming house that promised a shower and most importantly, a good nights sleep.

"Hey Dad!" He shouted as he placed his shoes next to the door, and carefully shrugged his jacket off.

"Hey Kurt!" his Dad replied from the living room, where Kurt knew he would be contentedly sitting on the sofa watching the TV, as per usual.

Finn shuffled through the door behind him, shouting a quick hello before trudging up the stairs and presumably sitting in front of his X Box, where he would remain for the rest of the night. He had already forgotten about listening to what had happened to Kurt, and for that he was grateful. He didn't need to know.

Kurt gave a deep sigh, bracing himself for the upcoming conversation. He had decided back in the car while Finn was describing how pretty Rachel's hair had looked that day that he wasn't going to give his dad too much information about Blaine. He was just going to tell him that they had talked about his old school, and that he didn't have a very good time there. His dad didn't really need to know the rest yet, especially since Kurt didn't even know if he and Blaine were even friends.

Tensing his shoulders, he walked into the room where Burt was mirroring what Kurt thought he would be doing in his head, and sat down beside the man.

"How was your day, kiddo?" Burt's eyes never once left the TV screen, expecting to hear Kurt talk about his Glee club like usual, but what came from his sons' mouth next got his full attention.

"Something happened. With…Karofsky and the others" Kurt stared awkwardly at his lap, not meeting his fathers wide eyes. He felt him shuffle closer to him though, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt. What happened?" Burt's eyes were full of concern, worried for his sons' wellbeing.

So Kurt explained what had happened to him and Blaine, leaving out the details of Blaine's story. And even though he stared at his lap the whole time, he knew that Burt was fuming by the time he reached the end. The clasp on his shoulder had tightened, and when Kurt finally looked up, his eyes were blazing. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few moments, not knowing whether to comfort the boy or to storm straight to the school right there and then.

"I'm going to get him expelled, Kurt. Don't worry." He started to raise himself up from the sofa, eyes maniacally searching for the phone, ready to give that good-for-nothing head teacher a piece of his mind, when he felt Kurt's hand grab at his arm, holding him back.

"Dad, not now! I told the teacher about it, and she promised that she would call Karofsky and his dad in tomorrow to talk about it! And no ones at the school now, phoning will do nothing." Kurt said, eyes pleading with his father to understand.

Burt stood for a moment, debating what he should do in his mind. He slowly sunk down on the couch again, sighing deeply.

"I just hate what they do to you, Kurt."

And this was why he loved Burt. No matter how he went about things, it was all to try and secure Kurt's happiness. Kurt's heart swelled and he gave the man a tight hug, clutching him and burrowing his head into his shoulder.

"I know Dad. Thank you." He said. Burt could just make out what Kurt said as his speech was muffled from being pressed against his top, but he smiled, returning the hug.

"It's okay, kiddo." He said, pulling back and smiling at his son. They sat on the sofa together in silence for a few moments, watching the game on TV. Burt was the one to break the silence.

"So, what about this Blaine kid. Is he nice?" He surveyed Kurt's reaction to this question with scrutiny. He did not fail to notice the faint blush that appeared on his cheek, or the way he averted his eyes from him.

"Um, yeah, he's nice." He replied awkwardly.

"Is he gay?" Burt asked bluntly, but by Kurt's ever growing blush he already knew the answer.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted at him, playfully slamming a cushion into Burt's chest, receiving a chuckle from the older man.

"I'll take that as one almighty yes then." Burt replied, laughing harder at the shocked look on his sons face.

Kurt gave his dad one last glare before getting up from the sofa and heading downstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed, rummaging through his bag for the subject jotters that he had homework for. Through it he was mumbling softly to himself about what his dad had said, and his complete bluntness. He should've known to expect it from the man, it had just come as a shock when he _had _said it.

And Kurt knew how painfully obvious his feelings for Blaine showed through on his face. Because that was just it.

Kurt knew that he was falling for Blaine. As much as he didn't want to, as much as he had only known the boy for a day, for gods' sake, he wasn't going to try and deny it.

He was the first-openly-? Could you really say that he was open about being gay?-gay guy Kurt had ever met, and he was attractive, and caring, and emotional and…

He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He wasn't even sure if they were even_ friends_ yet, all he knew was that they had bonded. But that didn't necessarily mean they were friends, did it? Blaine had trusted him with his past, everything that he had went through, and Kurt admired him and appreciated him for that. He was glad Blaine had finally told someone the full extent of what had happened. And he was especially glad that that someone had been him.

Kurt sighed and plugged his iPod into his docking station which started blasting Lady Gaga. Softly singing along, he settled down at his desk, homework in hand, and he promised himself that he wouldn't think of Blaine until he was done.

2 minutes later he had already failed. Placing his head down on the desk, he sighed at his own stupidity.

_Stupid Blaine, why does he have to be so damn attractive? And endearing? And open? And emotional? And caring? _

At this point he was close to screaming, so he set down his homework, promising that he would do it later, and went in the shower to try and clear his head.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of eating, doing homework, watching Les' Miserable for the umpteenth time and eventually, sleeping. And Blaine of course. Rather a large part of it was dedicated to thinking about Blaine, not that he would admit that to anyone. And his dreams may have just centered around that same boy. Not that Kurt was complaining all that much.

**Aaaaand I'm sorry that that didn't have any plot in it whatsoever, but yeah… I hope you enjoyed it, and please, **_**please **_**review! I really need to know whether you guys are actually enjoying this story. Thank you!** **Oh, and I know that some events between Kurt and Blaine were similar. I was kind of comparing their lives against each other.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again to all the people who have reviewed! You guys are amazing :D Oh and the biology experiment. Me being my lazy self didn't actually look up a mitosis experiment, so I just made some strange thing up, so can you try and imagine that's what you do? I know it plainly isn't, but anyway. On with the story!**

"Dad, thank you, but you really don't have to come. It'll be fine!" Kurt turned from brushing the invisible marks off his clothes, and gave a wide smile to his dad. His cheery tone was disguising how he actually felt; scared and horribly worried.

"Kurt, I'm coming to make sure that Neanderthal gets what he deserves." Burt walked out the door, into the pouring rain, dropped into the passenger seat of Kurt's car and crossed his arms. He gave Kurt a steely glare through the window screen, the battering rain pounding onto it mercilessly.

From inside the house, Kurt sighed, pulling on his long brown boots. He had known his dad was going to come from the moment he mentioned the meeting between Karofsky and the Principal that was scheduled for this morning. He knew his dad meant well, but he didn't want him coming. Burt there wouldn't change the outcome of the whole thing: Karofsky was almost definitely going to get away with locking him and Blaine into the cupboard.

Before he knew it, his breath hitched and a wide smile crossed his face. _Blaine. _He would be seeing Blaine again today.

Shouting goodbye to Carole, he practically skipped out of the warm house, shutting the door behind him and getting into his car. He started the car, knowing his dad was staring at him, but trying to ignore it.

"What are you so happy about?" Burt said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his beaming son who was manoeuvring the car out of the drive.

"What? Is it a crime for me to be happy?" Kurt said, voice slightly higher than he intentioned. He cleared his throat and focused on the road while Burt continued to stare at him, trying to figure his son out. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was that boy, Blaine, that was making Kurt so happy. This he couldn't understand, he had known the boy, what, one day? He didn't even look nervous about the meeting.

Kurt's thoughts shifted from Blaine to the upcoming exchange, one that would include him having to be in the same room as Karofsky. He didn't know how he was going to cope…but Blaine would have to be there, wouldn't he? At least there were two people that could vouch for Karofsky being an arrogant pig of a human.

A few minutes later, Burt spoke up. "You worried?"

Kurt jumped, snapping out of his daze, and forced a small smile onto his face.

"A bit." He said shortly, not willing to give any more information to his dad. It would only worry him too.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Burt patted Kurt lightly on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Kurt smiled softly, starting to think that his dad coming hadn't been that bad of an idea. Burt reached out and flicked the radio on, immediately humming along (rather badly) to the first song that came on. They drove like that for 5 minutes, before Kurt saw a rather familiar figure walking the same way as they were driving. His dark curls were plastered to his head, and he could tell even from here that the boy was sodden. Kurt slowed down as he got closer to the figure, checking to make sure there were no cars behind him. He wound the window down, ignoring his dads confused protests.

"Blaine?" he said loudly, trying to be heard over the pounding rain. The soaking boy turned around quickly, searching for the person that had spoken his name.

When he saw Kurt in the car that had slowed to a crawl beside him, his eyes lit up.

"Kurt!" He said, a smile crossing his face. He didn't understand the happiness that spread through him at the sight of Kurt's beaming face, but decided to just go with it.

"You want a lift?" Kurt said, eyeing Blaine up and down and raising his eyebrows.

Blaine laughed, slightly shaking his head at Kurt's not so sly indication that he was soaking. He knew he resembled a drowned rat, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." He said to Kurt, his lips still turned up at the corners.

Kurt gestured towards the back of the car, indicating that he should get in the backseat. He obliged and quickly threw his bag onto the opposite seat.

"Thank you so much, even though I don't think it's really possible for me to get even wetter." He said with a smile, struggling with the seatbelt. Kurt just laughed and accelerated until the car was moving at a more regular pace. And that was when he remembered his dad, who was staring at Kurt, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, um, Dad, this is Blaine." He said awkwardly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the road. And no, he was not looking in the mirror every couple of seconds to look at Blaine. Of course not. And he didn't notice the small droplets of rain falling from Blaine's hair and down his face. Not at all.

His dads eyes filled with understanding, and with a small smile playing on his lips, he turned around to face the cheerful boy.

"Burt." He said. Blaine awkwardly raised his hand up in a half-wave, and smiled.

"Hi." He said. He already found Burt quite intimidating, and he had only said one word to him.

"So you're the one that got shut in the cupboard with Kurt, right?" Burt said, still staring at the sodden boy in the backseat.

Blaine's face slightly clouded over at this, as the memories came flooding back to him. He got the impression that Burt was not one to skirt around things, and got straight to the point. "Yes, I am." He said, meeting Burt's eye.

"Well," Burt smiled reassuringly, "Don't you boys worry, I'll get this sorted out." And with that he turned back around, and softly started humming along to the radio again, eyes closed and head leaning back against the seat.

Blaine was slightly shocked at the mans' sudden affection, but decided to just think himself lucky that they had an adult to stick up for them. He caught Kurt's eye in the mirror, and smiled at him, and Kurt knew instantly that that smile was conveying his thanks. Not only for picking him up, but for yesterday, so Kurt returned it, trying to show his thanks as well. The eye contact-through a mirror, but Kurt still liked to think of it as eye contact-was brief, but it showed Kurt that what happened in the cupboard was not forgotten. Also, that it would be spoken about later.

The rest of the ride was in spent in silence, aside from the constant drumming of raindrops and the soft singing that was coming from the radio. It wasn't a long drive to the school, and 5 minutes later they were all pulling themselves out of the car and running to the school entrance, Kurt with his bag over his head so as not to mess up his perfect hairstyle. Dodging the multiple pools of water, they managed to reach the school without getting too wet-Blaine aside.

"So when's this meeting?" Burt asked Kurt, who was flicking at the stray drops of rain that had decided to make a home on his coat.

"It's in half an hour, in the principals' office." Burt could see from the way that the two boys eyes kept meeting for the fleetest of moments that they wanted to talk, and decided that he wasn't going to be cruel about it.

"I'll see you two then." Blaine watched him turn around and head to a seating area down another corridor. Sighing, Blaine turned to Kurt and met his eyes.

"Kurt, I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. You…helped me. A lot, actually." A shy smile broke across face, and Kurt could only mirror this.

"It's me who should be thanking you, but you're welcome. And…I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that alone." Blaine's smile widened.

"You too." He said, and he meant it. He was sorry that he didn't transfer here sooner, and maybe he could have earned himself a friend much earlier.

The boys slowly started walking to the centre of the school, neither willing to say goodbye yet, not that they would ever admit it.

"What are you going to do about this?" Kurt smiled, gently tugging at the sopping sleeve of Blaine's jacket that he was still wearing. Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt, secretly happy at the most fleeting of contact. He suddenly remembered that yes, he was still wearing the soaking garment, and stopped to peel the thing off. He sighed in relief when he realised it had done its job and that his top was not wet.

"I'll…um, I suppose I'll just shove it in my locker and hope for the best?" He said questioningly, his face screwed up with doubt.

Kurt laughed at the look on Blaine's face, and shook his head. "Or you could give it to me to hang up in my registration class?" He drew out the 'or', looking at Blaine in question.

"Really? Kurt, that would be great! Thank you so much!" He handed the garment over to Kurt, who held it by the tips of his fingers and looked at it in disgust. He stared from the jacket to Blaine jokingly. "Oh come on, it's not _that _wet!" Blaine chuckled and shook his head, as Kurt mimed ringing the jacket out.

At that moment the bell interrupted their surprisingly easy conversation, and Blaine cursed to himself.

"I guess I'll see you in biology?" Blaine said to Kurt, who was beaming at him.

"I can't wait! Mitosis. The joy of high school biology." Blaine laughed for what seemed like the 100th time, and raised his hand up to wave coyly at Kurt, who chuckled as he walked away in the opposite direction. Blaine grinned at the retreating boy, who was still holding his jacket out at arms length.

Walking to his registration class slowly, he realised that both boys had forgotten about the meeting with Karofsky and his father. _I guess I'll be seeing him much sooner then. _He took the few moments he had before registration began to think about Kurt. He was nicer than Blaine had ever dreamed he'd be, and he hadn't thought it was physically possible to smile so much in the space of a few minutes. He _definitely _wanted to get to know the amazing boy more, that much he had decided. He had also decided that Biology was his new favourite subject.

XXX

Kurt stared in shock at Principal Figgins.

"No way! I didn't do anything! I've already told you, this is a set up!" Karofsky shouted, almost lunging at the older man, but being held back by his dad, who was muttering to him in his ear.

"My decision is final! You are suspended from William McKinley High for one month." Principal Figgins said, leaning forward in his seat, eyes moving from Karofsky to his perfectly calm father.

His dad started to get up, pulling David with him, much to his protests.

"We're going home David. Now go." Karofsky narrowed him eyes at all of the people in the room; Blaine who was sitting next to Kurt, Burt and the principal. He roughly pulled his arm from his fathers grasp and walked out the glass doors, slamming them shut and disappearing down the corridor. Kurt could see that the students backed away from him as they saw him coming, he looked that furious.

"I am so sorry, I just don't know what's got into him these days." David's dad said to Blaine and Kurt. The boys glanced to each other and shared the same thought; _It's because he's a closet homosexual, and is dealing with it by bullying us. _They managed to give the man the smallest of smiles as he followed his son out the door.

"One month." Burt said flatly, eyes boring into Figgins. "That boy has given these two boys' hell since they arrived here and he gets suspended for _one month?"_ Burt looked like he wanted to snap the mans' head off, and he spat each syllable out. The principal recoiled a little, but didn't break eye contact.

"Dad…" Kurt warned, knowing that it wasn't good for his father to get worked up. He raised himself up from the sofa that he and Blaine were sharing and placed his hand lightly on his dads arm.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing more I could do! There wasn't enough proof and-"

"There wasn't enough proof?" Kurt's dad yelled, his face turning a light shade of red. "Cut the crap! Are the finger marks on Blaine's neck enough proof? The cut on both their heads, is that enough proof?"

"Sir, I did everything I could, I can assure you of that!"

Kurt and Blaine were staring at the heated exchange with wide eyes and bated breath, shocked at Burt's outburst.

"Dad, just go home, its okay-"

"You did everything you could, huh? Well that's not enough." Burt glared at Figgins one last time before gently laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder, smiling at Blaine, and walking out the room.

Kurt could only stare after him, shock written all over his face. He sighed, glancing at Blaine who was staring at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you." He said softly to Principal Figgins who nodded in response, and he gestured to Blaine to lead the way out. The halls were deserted as everyone else was in their respective classes. Kurt made his way over to a wall where Principal Figgins could not see them, and slid down it. Blaine followed suit a moment later.

"That was hard, huh?" Blaine asked him, his voice soothing. Kurt nodded in response, eyes unfocused and glassy. He had been scared by Karofsky's outburst, and especially scared at the sharp glare he had given both of him as he made his way out the door.

But it was okay now, at least for a month. Without Karofsky, he was sure the other jocks would lay off them a bit. He turned to Blaine whose eyes were focused on the floor. He laid a hand on the curly haired boys shoulder, and Blaine looked up. Kurt noticed that he looked weary, and wondered if the scene back in the office had affected him more than he thought.

"Are you okay?" He said gently, giving him a small smile.

"I will be, that was just a bit…heavy." He gave out a strangled laugh and shook his head slightly.

Kurt could see how lost the boy was right now. His second day in a new school and he had had to go through all this already.

Kurt leaned off the wall, and enveloped the startled boy in caring hug. It took Blaine a moment to process what was happening, but a few seconds later he wrapped his arms tightly around the fair-haired boy and burrowed his head into his silky hair. Kurt didn't even think to protest about this, all he could think of was holding Blaine. Blaine's eyes squeezed shut tight, and he whispered, "Thank you." Into Kurt's hair, but Kurt heard.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, wishing he could make it all go away. He pulled back and looked deep into Blaine's golden eyes.

"Don't be sorry." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "It's not your fault."

Kurt returned the smile, and settled back into the wall. Their shoulders remained touching though, as they gently leaned on each other.

"Well," Blaine sighed, "At least he's gone now."

And Kurt chose to relish this fact for a little while longer. A month without any major bullying.

Kurt got up from the floor, brushing himself down. "I suppose we better go back to class." He said solemnly, wishing he could stay sitting there and talking to Blaine all day.

Blaine hummed in agreement as he stood up. "What do you have?"

"French." Kurt responded, staring idly down the corridor.

"Ah, I have Physics." Kurt turned around and gave Blaine a look of disgust.

"You took_ physics?_ Are you _insane?_" Kurt hissed, but Blaine could see the amusement in his shining eyes.

"Hey, it's fun!" Blaine laughed, smiling wide. Kurt's horrified stare just caused him to laugh harder, all thoughts of Karofsky diminishing.

"Goodbye, Blaine." Kurt said, turning around on one heel and walking up the corridor.

"Bye, Kurt!" Blaine shouted after him, receiving a small wave. He watched the boy go, hopping from one foot to the other excitedly.

_Not long until Biology_, he thought, walking away, a spring in his step.

XXX

Blaine smiled as he walked into his biology classroom, the sun shining brightly through the windows. Kurt was already sitting in his seat, things all out and placed neatly on the desk in front of him, and he was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Lost something?" Blaine whispered right into Kurt's ear, voice low. He smiled widely as he watched the boy jump from fright. He swung round and gracefully sat in his chair, pulling his stuff out from his bag.

"Well, hello to you to." Kurt answered sharply, a smile playing on his lips. Blaine rose from rummaging through his bag and gave him a toothy grin, which Kurt thought looked adorable.

He inwardly groaned. _Don't start this again! _

Blaine dumped all his things out on the table and leaned back in his seat, a wide grin still set upon his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowed at Blaine in suspicion, but he too was smiling.

"What are _you _smiling at?" Blaine retorted cheekily, and Kurt bit back a snort of laughter. He shook his head at the boy, and stared in front of him where Mr Johnson was flicking through a large folder, presumably looking for lesson plans.

"Right class!" He said a moment later, having found the right sheets. "Today is the day when you do your experiment! Now, everything is at the front of the room for you, and this is what you'll need to do." The rather large man then took the next 5 minutes explaining a mitosis experiment to the class, even though you could plainly hear the mutterings of conversations from the uninterested students.

Blaine, however, took the time to slyly (or so he liked to think) watch Kurt. The fair haired boy was listening intently to the teacher, teeth gently biting at his bottom lip. His legs were crossed, and he was wearing particularly tight navy skinny jeans, with a white fluffy sweater. Kurt's hair was somehow still perfect, even after the rain and Blaine nuzzling into it. The same could not be said for Blaine's hair, and he glanced up at one of the ringlets that was hanging down into his eyes, blowing it away with a quick puff.

Looking back at Kurt he realised something. He had know from the first time he had walked into this classroom that Kurt was good looking, but looking at him now, his teeth slowly nipping his lip and his hand resting on his thigh, Blaine realised that damn, Kurt was _extremely_ attractive. Blaine's mouth was in the shape of a small 'o' at this realisation, and before something bad happened he averted his eyes away from Kurt and tried to focus on the teacher. But then Blaine heard the soft sound of Kurt's hand rubbing across the fabric of his jeans and he sighed in impatience, crossing his legs._ Damnit_, he thought. _How can I be turned on by something as small as __that__?_

Making a vow to himself to completely drown out the noise, he stared singing "Misery" in his head, before stopping abruptly when he got to the second verse. Thinking about _that _certainly wouldn't help. Mr Johnson finally, _finally, _stopped talking after what seemed like an age, and the sound of scraping chairs echoed around him.

"Come on, then." Kurt said to Blaine lightly, who snapped his head around and gave him an awkward smile. He started walking to the front of the class to collect equipment, and when Blaine didn't follow, only collected a piece of paper and walked back to him.

"Please tell me you listened to what to do?" Kurt said pleadingly, but knowing the answer before Blaine spoke.

"Um, yeah, sure." Blaine said, glancing around the room awkwardly, doing everything he could not to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt sighed and dropped the piece of paper in front of the startled boy, who looked at it blankly for a moment before raising his head back up to Kurt's, confusion settling on his face.

"That's the method Blaine." He said in a childlike tone, and Blaine immediately frowned at him. "You know, a method? It tells you what to-"

"Yes Kurt, okay I'm sorry for not listening. How about I read this while you go get the equipment?" Blaine cut him off before he could mock him any further.

"Why thank you, oh kind one." Said Kurt, before sauntering off back to the front of the class. Blaine laughed at the retreating boy, settling his eyes on the paper and trying not to stare at Kurt _again. _

Kurt returned a moment later, dumping various equipment on the table. Blaine gave it a quick glance and saw a petri dish, droppers, various chemicals and a conical flask. He was nearly at the bottom of the piece of paper, and half understood what they had to do, when Kurt started pouring various chemicals into the flask.

When he was finished with the sheet he looked up at Kurt, who was still busy measuring things out.

"So we put that in there, add 5 drops of that and…do some other stuff?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows in question and pointing out some bottles as he spoke.

Kurt glanced up at him quickly, shaking his head slightly. "Yes Blaine. You're genius astounds me." Blaine just grinned at this and stood up to help Kurt.

After pouring at least 5 chemicals into various places, each boy taking it in turns, their hands brushed as they both tried to pick up the same dropper at the same time. Their eyes met quickly, before they both looked around the room awkwardly. Blaine cleared his throat to try and break up the silence, before saying, "So…we're nearly done right? We just need to pour this," he pointed to the concoction of chemicals, "into this? And then leave it until next lesson?" He pointed to the petri dish lying next to him.

Kurt gave a small noise, trying to concentrate on measuring out exactly the amount of chemicals. It was a catalyst he was adding, Blaine noticed. They…sped up reactions. _Wow, _he thought, resisting the urge to laugh at himself. _Well done Blaine, you remembered the most simple of things in biology. _

"There!" Kurt exclaimed, gently placing the flask back on the table, mouth stretched into a smile. Blaine immediately picked it up again, pouring a small amount of the murky liquid into the petri dish, and all the while Kurt was looking at him warily. Blaine glanced up at Kurt, finished with pouring, and noticed that he was looking at Blaine like he was about to drop it everywhere.

"Hey, I'm not clumsy!" Blaine said, and like the world was just trying to embarrass him, he very nearly dropped the flask all over Kurt. Kurt gave out a gasp, but Blaine managed to keep the liquid upright, giving him a cross between a smile and a grimace.

"Mm," Kurt said, eyes narrowed. "Sure you're not. I'll go empty this just in case you actually spill it this time. You think you can manage to put the petri dish over there with the others?" his voice was slightly patronising, but Blaine could only laugh.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you." And with that Blaine grabbed the dish and headed across the classroom, managing to place it down beside the rest unscathed.

He walked back over to their table and sat down, idly clicking his pen. Kurt returned a moment later and dropped into his seat. They sat for a moment in silence, Blaine clicking his pen and Kurt watching a pair of students who had spilled their whole experiment, much like what Blaine had almost done.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Blaine suddenly asked. Kurt turned around to face him, knowing what he was asking but deciding to play with him a little.

"I'm having it in the cafeteria, as normal. You?" A small smile crept across his pink lips, and Blaine laughed, knowing exactly what Kurt was doing.

"Kurt, you know what I'm trying to say." Blaine remarked, not even embarrassed at the whole situation for some reason. He felt completely comfortable and at ease around Kurt, even though they had only known each other just over 24 hours now.

"Do I, Blaine?" Kurt said cheekily, cocking his head to one side.

Blaine sighed in response, knowing that Kurt was going to make him come right out and say it.

"Can we have lunch together again?" Kurt laughed at how easily Blaine had caved.

He hummed, pretending to think. "I'll think about it." He said with a devilish smile.

Not realising that the time had gone by so quickly, the bell shrilled around them, cutting off their conversation.

"You will get the results of the experiment tomorrow, and then you will need to write them up with your partner as homework!" Mr Johnson shouted, reminding the class once again of their assignment. Kurt and Blaine quickly packed up their stuff, Blaine shoving it into his bag forcefully and Kurt placing it in neatly.

As they walked out the classroom, they gave each other a small smile.

"Lunch?" Kurt said, deciding to not torture Blaine any longer by not giving him in an answer.

"Lunch." Blaine confirmed, chuckling and waving goodbye to the smiling boy, walking away to Chemistry.

XXX

Blaine flopped down opposite Kurt at the lunch table, placing his tray down. Kurt was picking at his salad, fiddling with the browning withered lettuce leaves.

"Hi!" Blaine exclaimed cheerfully, eyeing his food with hunger. Kurt looked up smiling. This smile, however, instantly faded when he saw Blaine's plate, which was piled high with the most unhealthy food that you could get from McKinley.

"What is _that?" _Blaine gave him a confused look, so Kurt gingerly pointed at the full plate.

"My lunch." Blaine said bluntly, shovelling a forkful of it into his mouth, and chewing happily.

"But…it's so _unhealthy!" _Blaine stifled a laugh, knowing that food flying out of your mouth was definitely _not _a good look.

"That," Blaine said after swallowing, pointing at Kurt's pathetic looking salad, "Is rabbit food."

"Well, I don't want to get overweight and die from heart problems." Kurt said, wincing at the memories of his dad.

"Are you saying I'm overweight?" Blaine said, head at an angle and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Not yet you aren't, but if you keep going like _that, _then…" Kurt trailed off, placing another forkful of salad into his mouth, and trying not to grimace at the awful taste.

"Rude." Blaine said shortly, laughing.

He was getting used to the jokes made between the two boys, but it never failed to surprise him how easily it happened. Anyone listening to them could've sworn that they had known each other more than one day, and Blaine liked that. He liked that they had hit it off so quickly, and could feel so happy being in each others presence.

They sat in a comfortable silence, each eating their respective lunches. Blaine didn't know what to say next, but he also felt like they didn't really need to say anything.

"So, how about you tell me about yourself?" Kurt said suddenly. Blaine was taken aback at this.

"What, like, random facts?"

"Uh huh. All I know about you is…your school life. Tell me about your hobbies, interests."

Blaine frowned, thinking. "Okay, um… I sing a lot. I like musical theatre, I play guitar and piano…I like cupcakes." Kurt snorted at this, shaking his head.

"Well, you asked for random facts!" Blaine said in defence to his outburst, laughing at the same time.

"I know a little about cars, I like sports. I prefer earbuds to headphones…" Kurt once again snorted, but was secretly enjoying learning more about Blaine.

"My hair used to be longer."

"Longer?" Kurt interrupted. "Did it go into an afro?" He laughed, fully expecting Blaine to deny this in horror. Instead he looked around awkwardly, not meeting Kurt's eyes that were rapidly widening. "No way!" He exclaimed, his laughter loud and uplifting, and Blaine couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah, um, moving on… I can't wear matching socks, because that's boring." Kurt took a quick look under the table and noticed that yes, one of Blaine's socks were blue and stripy, the other a plain army green. Blaine had a frown on his face, clearly thinking of more things. "Toffee ice cream is heaven, I would love to be able to draw but I can barely even draw stick men…and I love autumn because of all the pretty colours." He ended, a childlike smile on his face. Kurt laughed at how pleased Blaine looked with himself.

"That was…very interesting. But you can play guitar _and _piano? That's impressive."

Blaine shrugged bashfully. "I spent a lot of time alone and my mum gave me the instruments and it just…went from there I guess." Blaine said, trying to shrug off Kurt's complement.

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and they fell back into a comfortable silence, Blaine still eating his mass of food but by then Kurt had given up on his salad.

Kurt thought about the change in Blaine that he had just realised. When he had first met the curly haired boy, he had been shy and unresponsive, but in less that a day he had changed. He was now able to laugh and joke with Kurt easily, and…they were friends now, he supposed.

Kurt pondered this, wondering what could have made Blaine change his attitude.

And the he realised. If they were friends now, why couldn't he just ask him?

"Blaine?" Kurt said gently. Lifting his head and looking at Kurt, he gave him a small grunt in response, as there was still food in his mouth.

"Why did you…how come you decided to talk to me? To let me in?" He asked hesitantly, watching the boys' forehead crease.

"I guess…I guess it was you telling me about what Karofsky…did to you. I thought at the start that you were just the same as everybody else, that you didn't care and that you didn't understand. But when I realised that you did, and after I had told you my story…I figured, why not? It's kind of…nice, being able to talk to you. To have a…friend." Blaine said, also hesitantly. He was going out on a whim here, because he didn't want to assume that he and Kurt were friends now, but the glowing smile that he got in returned was enough to tell him, that yes, they were friends.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. And you're not too bad yourself." Kurt said, blushing slightly when he realised what he had just said. Blaine laughed happily and looked down at the table, a slight blush rising on his cheeks too.

For the rest of lunch, they talked contentedly about everything and nothing. Kurt told Blaine about himself, his love of singing and Broadway and how he hoped that he would live in New York one day. Blaine listened with a warm smile, nodding at all the right places and joining in when he had something to add.

They were slowly starting to get to know each other, and neither boys' were complaining at what they were finding out. They realised that they shared their love of singing, and Kurt even offered for Blaine to try out for glee club. Blaine had said he would think about it, and Kurt was happy enough with this answer. The more they learned about each other, the more they realised that they wanted to learn _more. _But all in good time, Blaine reassured himself.

They said their goodbyes for the day (aside from their quick exchange of Kurt returning Blaine's jacket) when the bell went signalling the end of lunch, and both boys walked out of the lunch hall happier than they had been when they came in.

_Roll on Biology,_ Blaine thought, resisting the urge to laugh at himself. And for the rest of the day, through the thoughts of Geometry and walking home in the rain and homework, there was constant thought on his mind; Kurt.

**Well, that was a monster of a chapter. Please, please review! I really want to know what you guys think so far. And thank you for reading! And also, thank you to wasteourdays for some of Blaine's strange facts about himself :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited etc! For once, I don't have much to say. Apart from anyone looking for a good klaine-fic to read, read The Sidhe by Chazzam. Perfection wrapped up into 32 brilliant chapters. Anyway…**

"Well, I think that's one there…" Both boys were staring intently at the petri dish sitting on the table in front of them. This was the fifth time they had tried to do this experiment in the last week and a half, each time something going wrong that would render their results invalid. The first time Mr Johnson had accidentally cleared away all their experiments without the class recording their results, the second Blaine actually _had_ knocked it over with 2 minutes of class left, they had mixed the chemicals wrong the third, and Blaine couldn't even remember what had happened the other time. All he knew was that he and Kurt couldn't do this experiment to save their lives.

Kurt gave a heavy sigh and walked off to the back of the class, presumably to get a microscope. Blaine used this free time to let his mind wander.

Blaine had transferred to McKinley a week and five days ago, and had known Kurt that long too. The boys' friendship had increasingly grown over that short space of time, and to anyone else it would look like they had known each other all their lives. They had spent every biology lesson laughing and groaning at their failed experiments, nearly every lunch time getting to know more about each other (the one lunch they had not shared was last Friday, when Mercedes had dragged Kurt off to the New Directions table and had demanded to know what was going on. Blaine had declined the offer to join them as Kurt was being pulled away, choosing instead to go to the library and eat there) and they very fast becoming good friends. It seemed to Blaine that neither of them stopped smiling when talking to each other, aside from having to keep a straight face whenever they were being sarcastic to one another (which was quite regular). With Karofsky gone, the only incidents that happened were the occasional glares directed at them, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle. Blaine hung on every word Kurt said, and Kurt was the same. Blaine loved Kurt's snarky attitude, but also loved the sweet, emotional boy that decided to show himself occasionally. He tried to ignore the way he unconsciously watched Kurt, the way some thoughts about him burst in his head like bubbles. Thoughts that he knew he shouldn't be thinking, like how beautiful Kurt's eyes were, how hypnotic the rhythmic swish of his hips when he moved was and how he never wore trousers that didn't look like they were cutting off his blood circulation. Not that Blaine was complaining. But these thoughts were becoming increasingly regular, and he didn't know what to do with them, they hadn't even known of each others existence two weeks ago. Blaine tried not to shudder at this thought.

"Maybe," Kurt slammed the microscope onto the table, making Blaine jump. "this will help." As soon as Blaine had revived himself, he hummed in agreement, leaning forward to watch Kurt squirt a bit of the murky liquid onto a slide and cover it. He carefully put this in the microscope and sighed in relief when he managed to not to spill it.

Blaine leaned into the microscope, desperately hoping that they could catch a glimpse of a cell that had divided. He did _not _want to have to do it a sixth time.

But Kurt had decided that he wanted to look at the microscope first, and he leaned his head in too.

Before either of the boys' knew it, their faces were merely inches apart, hovering over the microscope, but they were very much looking at each other. Shock was plainly written on both their faces, but neither moved away for a couple of seconds. After that they both jerked away simultaneously, muttering apologies and "No, you go first."

They both tried to pretend that they had not seen each other's eyes flickering quickly down to the opposites lips.

But they definitely had.

Awkward and embarrassed, something Blaine had never been with Kurt before, he insisted that the taller boy go first. He moved back and gave him room to peer down the microscope, fiddling with the magnification intensity.

He was shocked, to say the least. He knew he had not imagined Kurt's eyes moving to his lips, and he knew that Kurt had noticed his eyes move in that direction too, but he didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't thought about kissing Kurt before, the close proximity had just…meddled with his senses.

_Okay, that was a lie_, he conceded. _Maybe I have thought about kissing Kurt once or twice. But I can't want that when I've known him for only a week and five days! Not that you're counting. Shut up, Anderson! _It was like a devil and an angel had permanently made a home in his head, arguing backwards and forth with evil looks in their eyes. Except, really, neither was the angel. Just two devils there to confuse Blaine.

He heaved a sigh, eyes settling on Kurt's perfectly styled hair, which incidentally rose a couple of seconds later. Kurt's face bore a wide grin.

"We've got one!" Kurt nearly screamed with joy, resisting the urge to jump up and down and flail wildly.

"We did?" Blaine laughed, shooting up from his seat and staring into the microscope, the events from just a second ago settling into the back off his mind, waiting to be revisited later. Blaine let out a loud whoop of joy as he caught sight of a cell that had indeed divided. His head shot up and he gave a massive grin, mirroring Kurt's.

"Well, you know you're life's sad when you get this excited over a cell that's divided." Kurt said, sinking back into his seat, but the smile remained.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head and sitting down beside Kurt.

"Well, I suppose we have to take a few notes so we can write it up later. We only have until Monday to do that, by the way." Kurt started scribbling down something in his jotter, head close to the desk.

"We could go for coffee after school today?" Blaine suggested absently, shifting in his seat to try and get a better look at what Kurt was writing.

"Sure." Kurt answered, pen still to paper.

After a couple of seconds of trying and failing to read Kurt's handwriting, Blaine resorted to the best course of action. Annoy until defeat.

He smiled evilly, lifting his pen up and poking Kurt's shoulder with it. "Kurt." He said in a childlike voice. Kurt, however, was too engrossed to hear. So Blaine did it again, repeating his name more sharply and stabbing the pen just that little bit harder.

Kurt hummed in response, still hunched over his work. When Blaine noticed he hadn't stopped writing, he gave a series of rapid jabs to Kurt's shoulder, saying Kurt each time.

Kurt stopped writing at this. He sat up slowly, before settling his steely gaze on Blaine's delighted face. Clearly he was enjoying reverting back into a child for a few minutes.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt said in a monotone, glaring at him.

"Whatcha writing?" He said, his voice remaining childlike and inquisitive. His eyes were shining.

"The notes, Blaine. Like what you should be doing." He was about to turn back to his work when he felt Blaine's pen jab him again.

"But I don't know what to write!" He moaned, still grinning. He could tell that Kurt was secretly torn between annoyance and amusement, and decided to take advantage for all it was worth.

Kurt sighed and gave in, tossing his jotter over to Blaine.

"Yay!" Blaine squeeled. "Thank you Kurtie!" He then preceded to leap over to Kurt and catch him in a tight, side-on hug, burrowing his face into his neck playfully.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he placed his hand up to cover the arm that was wrapped around his front.

"You're welcome, Blainers." Blaine pulled back, his face screwed up in joy.

"Blainers?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes at Kurt a moment later when he realised what he had called him.

"Kurtie." Kurt answered bluntly, sitting back in his seat and gesturing for Blaine to start writing the notes.

Blaine laughed at him. "So we have pet names for each other now?" He turned to the notes, starting to copy them down, but he didn't miss Kurt's soft smile, or his quiet whisper of, "That we do."

Kurt fiddled with his pen while he subtly watched Blaine writing. His curls were in an unforgiving state today; they had been blown about by the wind and tufts were sticking up all over the place. But somehow, Kurt thought that it was adorable, a complete contrast from his own perfect hair.

_Actually, you think everything about him is adorable, don't you? _Kurt silently asked himself. The answer was yes, he did.

He had tried not to think about the whole…eyes flickering to lips situation, since it happened. He had been to busy with the elation that they had actually managed to do the experiment right, and then concentrating on writing up the notes to properly think about it. Why had he had an overwhelming need to stare at Blaine's lips? He didn't want to kiss him, did he?

Okay, fine, maybe he _had _thought about it a few times…but that was just because Blaine was the first openly gay guy he had met, right? It wasn't because he was adorable or sweet or attractive or…any of those things.

Kurt cleared his throat, eyes darting around the room. The rest of the class had moved on to another experiment last week, but it was one that Mr Johnson had assured them was okay to miss.

"Done." Blaine dropped his pen onto his page, smiling proudly.

"Congratulations?" Kurt asked softly, still deep in thought about what…feelings he may or may not have for Blaine.

"Why thank you." Blaine said smugly. He looked at Kurt and noticed the boys' eyes were fixed on the table and he wasn't concentrating.

He flew his hand backwards and forwards in front of Kurt's face, whistling loudly as he did so. He ignored the looks he got from his fellow classmates at this, and focused on Kurt's face that was turning to him instead.

"Thought I'd wake you up. You're welcome!" Blaine gave a toothy grin, his eyes settling on Mr Johnson who was walking from his desk, a pile of massive books in his hand.

"Oh no…please. Please don't say it…" Blaine stared in horror as the man started to hand out the books around the class.

"This is homework for Monday! It's revision on all you've done so far this year, and I'm expecting perfect answers!" Blaine let out a groan, along with every single person in the class. He and Kurt stared in terror as the book thudded onto their desk, its menacing title staring up at them; revision.

"No…!" Blaine moaned, as Kurt picked up the blue book and flicked through all 30 pages of it. "That's not fair! Now we have to write up the stupid experiment _and _do all these questions."

Kurt sighed, but then he had an idea. "Well, we could always work on them together? If we do that, we'll get them done a lot quicker."

"We wouldn't be able to do that all today. We'd need to meet again this weekend…" Blaine trailed off, trying not to let the delight he felt at this prospect show in his eyes.

"Well, you could always come to my house tomorrow or something. We'll have peace to do it there; it will only be my dad home. But we can talk about it at lunch, okay?"

Blaine hastily nodded, swinging his packed bag over his shoulder. They walked to the door together, before saying their goodbyes and heading off to their classes.

Secretly, both of their hearts had quickened at the thought of seeing each other twice in one weekend.

XXX

Blaine's heart was pounding as he walked through the doors that he knew from Kurt to be the entrance to the choir room. He was met with confused faces from every student and…Mr Schuester (he remembered from Kurt's complaints). He gave an awkward smile, shutting the door behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt stared wide-eyed at his friend standing in the door, lips forced into a smile and thumbs fiddling with each other.

Blaine turned to Mr Schuester, whose gaze had softened a little when he figured out that Kurt knew the curly haired boy that had just walked in.

"I'd um…I'd like to audition." Chattering broke out between the New Directions, but both Kurt's and Mr Schuester's faces widened into large grins. Kurt had been trying to get Blaine to audition for Glee club since the day after he had arrived, but he had been caught off guard since Blaine had never actually agreed to do it.

"That's great! Any new members are welcome! The stage is all yours." Mr Schuester happily stepped back, gesturing for Blaine to start when he was ready.

"I…can I use your piano?" Blaine asked hesitantly, moving towards the large instrument when he received an enthusiastic nod from the teacher. He shrugged his bag off and sat down at the instrument, wiggling his fingers and closing his eyes to calm himself.

He had rarely ever performed in front of anyone, and this audition was purely on a whim. This morning he had no intention of doing so anytime soon, but his encounter with Kurt in biology had given him an idea. It was so unlike him to do something like this, and he knew that there was a big chance Kurt wouldn't understand or that he would think he was a creep…but he was going to try. As fast paced as everything was, why shouldn't he grab the bull by its horns? It was a…brave song choice, and his message was plainly sent through it. Maybe a bit plainer than needed but there was no time to turn back now. If Kurt didn't…reciprocate, he could always lie and say the song meant nothing.

Resting his fingers on the keys, he started to play.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want._

Kurt's mouth dropped when Blaine started singing. He had known Blaine was going to be good somehow, but the notes that were coming out flawlessly from his mouth as his fingers danced across the piano couldn't be described as good; it could only be described as amazing. He was entranced by Blaine, who was obviously pouring his heart into the song.

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes flicker to his. Once, twice, three times.

_He's just looking at you for some support, that's all!_ Kurt reassured himself, almost laughing at the sudden thought that had came into his mind; the song was for him.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

As Blaine's voice rose and wavered perfectly on the last note before the chorus, Kurt couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Blaine was so damn perfect, and he couldn't believe that Blaine's eyes persistently kept flickering to his. Kurt knew it wasn't for support. He knew that this was for him. At the last line, Blaine's eyes were no longer flickering to his; he was just staring at him. Kurt's breath caught in his throat, and he smiled. He _wanted _this to be for him…things were moving so fast. But Kurt knew that he wanted it. He wanted Blaine. As much as that scared him and shocked him, it also gave him this wonderful feeling of happiness. Of being wanted.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

Blaine had cut the song short, deciding he was too nervous to finish it all, and as his voice rang out on the last note, he looked up at Kurt who was smiling. _Smiling._

"Wow, that was incredible, Blaine!" Mr Schuester had started clapping, as had the rest of the group. Blaine duly noted that Kurt was clapping extremely enthusiastically, as was a small girl with long brown hair and white tights.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr Schuester said, patting Blaine on the back.

He thanked him quickly, smiling at the rest of the group and heading to take the vacated seat beside Kurt. Kurt gave him a large grin, and their eyes lingered for a second before they had to turn to Mr Schue who was talking about Sectionals.

They didn't have anytime to talk over the next 45 minutes, too busy with the group discussion about setlists and choreography. They did steal quick glances and secret smiles with each other, and Blaine was starting to understand the characteristics of each separate person in the group.

When Mr Schue dismissed them, all Blaine wanted to do was talk to Kurt, and vice versa. But Blaine was immediately attacked and pulled out the classroom by an excited Rachel, and the rest of the girls were demanding answers out of Kurt; they had noticed Blaine looking at Kurt throughout the song too. Realising helplessly that there was no way out of it, Kurt shouted to Blaine.

"4.30 at the Lima Bean!" He vaguely heard an "Okay!" from Blaine as he was steered out the door, and he sighed. There wasn't much for the girls to know, but he was going to have to give them answers. The way they were all glowering at him was never a good sign. He would just have to talk to Blaine later.

**PROGRESS. I know it's a bit…fast. But that's been mentioned many times by both boys. So I hope you think it's okay, and please please review! It really helps me, and the more reviews the more incentive I have to write. The song was One and Only by Adele. I'm back at school tomorrow, but I'll do all I can to keep updates regular. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this up, but I've just not had time to write what with homework and constant revising. And this will be going on for the next 4 weeks, so…I can guarantee that updates won't be as regular. I won't have any time in the week, so ill have to do it at the weekend, but ill try and get two done. So I'm incredibly sorry, and please forgive me? Thank you to everyone, and I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt walked into the bright and cheery confines of the Lima Bean, sighing as a soft bell tinkled to signal yet another customers arrival to the busy coffee shop. He was weary after the girls' cross-examination over Blaine; Do you like him? Does he like you? That song was for you, right? It seemed like they wanted to know everything about their friendship (because yes, that was what it still was) in the space of half an hour. He had done his best to answer their seemingly incessant questions but he realised that he did not have definite answers for half of them. Which will soon be fixed, he promised himself, as he caught sight of Blaine in a plush chair beside the window. He was clutching his coffee mug and staring aimlessly out the glass towards the street.

Kurt headed to the counter and placed his usual order, receiving the steaming mug a few minutes later. He walked over to where Blaine was sitting; he had not moved from his position.

"Hi." Kurt said quietly, slipping into the seat opposite Blaine and shrugging his bag off carefully.

Blaine jumped a little and turned around to stare at Kurt, eyes wide. They soon softened when he realised who it was sitting opposite him, and he smiled widely.

"Kurt." He said softly, eyes fixed on the boy who was tentatively taking a sip of his coffee. Once he had placed it back down on the table and licked his lips, he smiled back at Blaine.

"How was Rachel?" He said teasingly, watching Blaine duck his head with a sigh and grinning.

"She was…" He struggled to find the words to describe the bouncing, over-enthusiastic brunette. Kurt just laughed, understanding exactly what Blaine meant.

"Let me guess; she first said you're voice was beautiful, then gave you tips on what you needed to improve on." Blaine's eyes widened at the recognition of these scenes, but Kurt wasn't finished.

"She told you that you're voices would go perfectly together, and then to meet her sometime soon to practice your first duet to perform in front of glee club. She also stressed how she would have the starring role, and how you would look great standing next to her and occasionally harmonizing." Kurt finished with a satisfied smile; the shocked look on Blaine's face said it all.

"I know that diva too well." Kurt explained, shrugging his shoulders and taking another sip of his coffee, cherishing the way it seemed to heat up his insides.

"Uh, yeah. You…did you stalk us?" Blaine shook his head and laughed; Kurt had got the conversation between the two perfectly.

Kurt chose not to answer this and glanced out the window instead. The sun was beginning to set, and it was casting a warm orange glow on the bustling coffee shop. He noticed the sky was hundreds of different shades of red, orange, pink. It was beautiful.

Just like the hazel eyes that were staring at him in adoration.

"We're meeting on Monday at lunch to sort it. Not that I gave consent; she kind of just flounced away before I could complain."

"That sounds like Rachel." Kurt laughed. Blaine's eyes, although downcast, held many emotions. He could see apprehension, hope, nervousness, happiness.

They were ready to talk about what happened. And both were praying that they had not imagined the scene in the choir room.

"I-" They both started at the same time. "You go first." Blaine chuckled, playing with his coffee mug and moving it backwards and forwards across the smooth table.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He needed to know if he had imagined the emotion in Blaine's eyes when he was singing that song. That_ love_song. What other way could he ask him without being blunt about it?

"Why did you sing that song?" he asked tentatively, eyes dropping to the coffee mug clutched tightly in his hands. He heard Blaine sighing slightly, and it took him a couple of minutes to answer; mouth dropping open and then closing as if deliberating what to say.

"I wanted to…tell you how I might…feel." His voice faltered on the last word, and his eyes flickered up to Kurt who wasn't looking at him.

"Might?" Kurt repeated softly.

Blaine sighed louder this time, frustrated with himself. He needed to tell Kurt how he felt, but he had only been given a slight indication that Kurt felt the same. This slight indication was not enough for him to feel comfortable with how this conversation was going.

"Kurt, I…I really like you. You were the only one here willing to talk to me, you helped me with…everything really. I don't know how you feel towards me, but I…" He trailed off, shaking his head. He really didn't know what he was doing at all, and that scared the hell out of him. He had never been in this position before, never had the slightest opportunity to have someone that could be more than a friend to him. This was uncharted territory, and at the moment, he could have been lost in the middle of the ocean.

"Like me in what way, Blaine? Because I know how I feel about you. The moment I saw you…something happened. It was like you were painted in a brighter shade than anyone else. Ever since we first talked I've had this, this _feeling _in the back of my mind…if you had sang that song to me, I'd have been happy."

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine, and he saw apprehension in his bright blue eyes. Somehow, Kurt had taken lead in the conversation. And Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt's speech meant one thing; Kurt liked him as more than a friend.

Blaine stayed silent for a moment, but a small smile slowly appeared.

"I feel the same." He said at last. The words were barely more than a whisper, but to Kurt it was like a song bursting in his ears, filling his mind with sweet music; the sweetest he had ever heard.

"Ever since…I don't know when it happened. I just have this feeling about you Kurt. And…I know that neither of us have been in this position before, but if you wanted…we could always give us a go?"

Kurt beamed and he sat up in his chair. He reached a hand out hesitantly and placed it on Blaine's hand that was clutching the coffee mug. "I'd love that." He said softly, brushing his thumb tenderly over the back of Blaine's hand.

Blaine stared in wonder at their linked hands, wondering how it had all happened. This had to be a dream.

"Really?" He said, looking deep into Kurt's glowing eyes. A smile was plastered on his face, and he was starting to dare to believe that this was happening.

Kurt gave a small nod and let out a loud laugh, tilting his head up to the direction of the sun. "Is this really happening?" He asked; he felt so elated. He didn't care that he had not known Blaine all that long. It didn't matter. He knew what he felt was real, and they didn't need a time limit. They didn't need a timer going off for when it was 'appropriate' for them to be together.

Blaine took his other hand and mockingly pinched their intertwined hands, receiving a small slap of displeasure from Kurt.

"I guess so." He said, gazing at Kurt. He felt like he was drunk on happiness. All the bad stuff that had happened in the past was shoved to the back of his mind, and the only thing that was left was Kurt. Just Kurt.

"Are we…are we boyfriends now?" Blaine asked shyly, a small frown on his face.

"If you want to be." Kurt answered back.

"Of course I do." Blaine said, his tone implying that the answer was obvious.

"Well…that's strange." Kurt chuckled, eyes locked on their hands. Blaine hummed in agreement; he seemed to be staring at the same place. Neither boys' could believe how massively things had changed.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the feel of their warm hands caressing the other. Words couldn't describe the happiness they felt deep within themselves.

"You're beautiful." Blaine said suddenly. Kurt's wide eyes slid up to Blaine's. Blaine was staring at him adoringly, like Kurt was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kurt was speechless. He had never been called beautiful by a boy before. And it was _Blaine._ Kurt should be the one saying that compliment, because Blaine was perfect.

"You really think so?" was all he could stutter out, bewildered and astounded.

Blaine hummed, bobbing his head up and down. He started to trace lazy circles with his thumb on the palm of Kurt's hand, admiring the softness of his pale skin.

"I thought so the first time I saw you. That's why I was staring at you. I wanted to tell you, but I always thought it would be…inappropriate." His cheeks flushed at this memory. Kurt gave out a small chuckle.

"I always wondered why you did that. And that was the same reason I was staring at you. You looked… perfect to me. The suspenders sealed the deal" he chuckled at the same memory. Blaine gave an audible gasp at this. He didn't know that Kurt…admired his looks. Or clothes, for that matter. He knew how much Kurt paid attention to the way people dressed, and a compliment from him was always well deserved.

"I don't know what to say." Blaine said, now staring at the setting sun that was sinking lower in the sky and casting out an even stronger orange glow.

"You don't need to say anything." Kurt answered softly.

He suddenly had a thought. He wanted to kiss Blaine. Badly. He watched the boys mouth part slightly, and his tongue reach out to moisten his pink lips. For some reason, this fascinated him. He couldn't get the image of their lips together out of his head, so he averted his eyes to his coffee once again. They had only been boyfriends (that was an extremely weird thought) for ten minutes at most, and he was thinking about inappropriate things. Soon, he promised himself.

They spent at least another hour in the Lima Bean, hands linked throughout. They spent time talking about glee, about school, about them. Their newly found relationship. But they also sat in comfortable silences, one watching the other. It was past 6 o'clock when Kurt suddenly realized the time, and announced reluctantly that he had to leave. Blaine met this with a frown and a pout, but Kurt just laughed and swung his bag over his shoulder. He walked around the table towards Blaine, and Blaine, seeming to catch on to what Kurt was doing, stood up to meet him.

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, and Kurt did the same. They relaxed into the embrace, and Blaine realized; they could do this whenever they wanted now. They stood like that for a while, relishing the feel of their bodies flush against each other. Too soon Kurt pulled away, smiling softly.

His eyes suddenly widened when he realised he had not given Blaine his address or phone number. They obviously hadn't managed to do any biology today, so it would all have to be done tomorrow.

"You need my address and phone number for tomorrow. Do you have paper?" Kurt asked, eyes searching for something to write on.

Blaine raised his hand up to neck height, nodding his head towards it.

"Just write it on my hand; I'll remember it that way." Kurt gave a small frown but complied. He pulled a pen out from his bag, and softly took Blaine's hand and angled it so he could write on it. It wasn't much of an embrace, but both boys' hearts fluttered at the contact. Gently, Kurt wrote his details on Blaine's hand; careful to make it as neat as he could.

When he was done, he did not let go of Blaine's hand; just lowered it to waist level.

"Is 1 o'clock tomorrow fine?" Kurt said, staring into Blaine's eyes that were only a couple of inches from his own.

"Perfect." Blaine whispered. Kurt could feel his soft breath on his cheek, and tried not to shiver at the tingling sensation it left.

Without a thought, Kurt closed the gap and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Night, Blaine." He said softly, and leaving the boy shocked and ecstatic, left the Lima Bean and headed towards his car.

XXX

Blaine was left stood in the middle of the Lima Bean, a hand touching his cheek where Kurt had just kissed him. _Kissed _him. He couldn't believe what had happened in the space of a few hours; he and Kurt were _boyfriends_. It was unfathomable to him. He never expected to get a boyfriend in his life, never mind one that was so perfect. He wanted to get home and talk to his mum about it all. He needed her reassurances.

Snapping out of his Kurt-induced daze, he quickly drained his mug, the cold coffee sharp on his tongue. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door and into the orange glow and the fresh, warm air. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards his house. He had never wanted to learn to drive, but walking everywhere did have its disadvantages- mainly, it took him five times the time it took everyone else to reach somewhere.

Throughout the walk he thought about Kurt. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was in a relationship with him even though 2 weeks ago he was crying softly into his pillow because he thought he would be alone forever. So much had changed for the better, and he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

Before he knew it, he had reached the front door to his house. It was 6.30- he was exactly on time for dinner.

"Blaine?" his mother shouted out from the kitchen. He could hear the clang of pots and pans being manoeuvred around and he stuck his head around the door, smiling at his mother.

"I'm home!" He said cheerily. "Do you need any help?" His mother turned to face him, two plates balanced precariously in her hand. He moved forward without a word and took them from her.

"Thank you, sweetie. The right one is your fathers, the other's yours. I'll be through in a minute." She patted him graciously on the shoulder and smiled at him, before turning back around. Blaine sighed and made his way into the dining room, placing the two steaming plates on the table; his fathers at one end, his at the other.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" He shouted, sitting down and tucking into his meal, too happy to care when the burning food scalded his tongue. His dad sat down a few minutes later with a grunt, and started shovelling his food into his mouth without a word.

Blaine had seen the look of disgust that was cast upon him, but nothing could dampen his mood. Not even his obnoxious father.

His mother bustled into the room carrying her own plate a few seconds later. She sat down at the table and smiled at her son.

"How was you're day honey?" she asked, desperately hoping that he hadn't been bullied again. Not that he could tell her in front of his father, but she could always tell by his tone of voice.

"Wa 'mazing" he said through a mouthful of food.

Caroline was taken aback at Blaine's words. She stared at her son; he was shovelling food into his mouth like his life depended on him finishing his meal in the space of two minutes, but there was something different about him.

And then she noticed the smile that was set upon his face. Even through his incessant chewing, it never left him. He seemed to cast out a happy glow, and Caroline was delighted that he seemed to be so contented. The one thing she didn't understand, however, was why her son was so happy. It was true, since the bully he had told her about last week had been expelled, he had been coming home in a good mood. She had figured out through their hushed conversations (they had to be hushed so her husband wouldn't hear the exchange) that the cause of Blaine's happiness was a boy called Kurt. Every time he had talked about the boy, his eyes had lit up and his voice became more animated and lively. She couldn't decide whether Blaine thought of Kurt as more than a friend or not; all she knew was that the boy was making her son the happiest he had been in years, and she was truly grateful for that. She hated seeing her precious boy unhappy.

But...this, this was different. She knew her son as well as she knew herself, and something had happened with him. She stopped staring at him and concentrated on eating her meal. A couple of mouthfuls later, she spoke up again, but this time it was directed to her husband.

"How was your day at work, Max?" she said with a smile, daintily scooping up another forkful of food and placing it in her mouth.

To her dismay, she was met by an ice-cold stare from her husband. When he had finished noisily chewing his food, he answered her, his tone sharp and cutting.

"It was awful as usual. I don't know why I stay in the bloody place, it's a pile of shit"

"Language." she warned, glancing over to Blaine, but he wasn't listening.

"Don't you tell me to mind my language. It's my house, I'll say what I damn well want." he said gruffly, continuing to wolf down his meal.

She sighed. She should be used to her husbands cutting comments and cruel words, but she wasn't. He hadn't always been like that. When they first met in their early 20's, neither had a care in the world. They adored each other, and got married at 25. Blaine followed a little later. She didn't like to admit it, but that was where it had all gone wrong with Max. He turned aggressive- not physically, but verbally. He changed into the person he is now, and it was not a change for the good. In Caroline's eyes, his one outlining flaw was his extreme homophobia. She hadn't even realised this until Blaine was born, and when he started playing with girls toys, made crude comments about it. Ever since then, he had gotten worse and worse. Luckily, Caroline was one of the most accepting people you would ever meet, and when Blaine finally came out to her (she had suspected long before) she gave the best support and advice she could. Along with the bullying that she was powerless to do anything about, her fear was Max finding out about Blaine being gay. And when he did somehow find out, he hit rick bottom. She could never forgive him for hurting Blaine, and since then they hadn't been close. Polite talk. That was what their marriage had descended into. But she also knew she could not leave him. As much as he said he was completely independent, Caroline knew he needed her. And for some awful reason, she needed him. And that was just how their story went.

They spent the rest of dinner in silence, but Caroline stole glances at her son throughout the meal. Not once did his smile falter, not once did his beautiful eyes that he had inherited from his grandmother (her mother) stop sparkling. She needed to find out what was making him so happy.

When she concluded that everyone was finished, she piled the plates up and placed them in the full sink. Her husband had already retreated back to his seat, but Blaine had lingered a bit longer.

"Blaine, can I talk to you after I've washed the dishes please?"

Blaine looked up, surprised, but nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll just go in the shower." and with a wide grin, he bounded up the stairs.

She turned back to the dishes and let her thoughts of Blaine be drowned in the process of scrubbing.

10 minutes later, when everything was washed and dried perfectly, she started to head up to Blaine's room, only politely asking her husband what he was watching. With a one word answer in return to her query, she walked away, leaving the man to his own devices. Once she reached Blaine's door, she knocked once on it. Hearing his muffled singing stop, and a quick, "Come in." she entered the room and closed the door behind her, shutting out the rest of the world. Blaine was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, lightly pulling on one of his wet curls. He was wearing a baggy grey top and joggers for comfort.

He lifted his head and gave her a wide grin, which she returned. She adored seeing him so happy.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked, dropping down on the bed next to him. She curled the soft fabric around her fingers, carefully watching her sons face light up.

"I'm great. Perfect in fact." he answered slightly giddily. He looked drunk on happiness.

"Okay Blaine, something has obviously happened that you're not telling me about. I take it it's about Kurt?" she watched Blaine's face contort in confusion, not understanding how she knew that it was Kurt. She just gave him a smile that seemed to say, "Mothers know things."

He let out a soft sigh, and arched his back against the wall.

"I auditioned for glee club." Caroline was just about to interrupt with her delight, but Blaine continued on.

"With a love song that I sang to Kurt." She couldn't help her mouth dropping open slightly, or the way she looked at Blaine in shock. He chuckled nervously, staring at his bent knees that were curled up towards him.

"We went for coffee after and mum...he likes me back. Kurt likes me as well." Her face widened into a huge smile, mirroring Blaine's exactly- the cheeky grin was something he had inherited from his mother.

"Blaine, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you darling." She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. She was so happy that Blaine was finally getting his chance at happiness; she just hoped Kurt would treat him right.

"We're boyfriends. He's my boyfriend. We're together." he pulled away, repeating himself and staring off into space. Caroline knew he couldn't believe it what had happened, and was trying to confirm it by repeating himself over and over.

"You are!" she said happily. She felt like dancing around the room. All she wanted was for Blaine to be happy, and now he was, she was just so overwhelmed. It had happened fast, and she was a tad apprehensive at the speed, but the look in Blaine's eyes confirmed it for her; he was ready. He wanted this with all his heart, and if he was willing to take the risk, she wasn't going to advise him against it. She knew how it felt to be falling in love, and she couldn't deny Blaine that pleasure.

"I'll need to meet him. Not...not here though. I take it this stays between is?" she asked hesitantly, head tilted downwards. She was ashamed of the way her husband was, and any conversations about it with Blaine always brought her to tears.

"I'm sure Kurt would love that. Yeah, I can't tell dad. That would be a death sentence." Caroline nodded in agreement, patting Blaine's leg as if to say sorry. Blaine just gave her a slightly less happy smile in return.

"I'll leave you to your music then, shall I?" she announced, getting up from the bed. Blaine smiled at her, and crawled across the covers to reach his iPod dock. Before he could connect the little blue device up, she spoke again.

"I'm really very happy for you Blaine. I'm glad that you're happy with Kurt. I want details though, okay?" she said, grinning.

"Mum!" Blaine shouted, chucking a pillow at the laughing woman.

"I'm serious! I want to know what my boy gets up to!" She closed the door behind her just in time to miss the next pillow that was aimed at her, but she could hear Blaine laughing from inside. She then heard soft music starting to play, and walked down the hall towards her room, chuckling to herself. She hadn't felt this happy in years. She had a lot to thank Kurt for.

XXX

Kurt scowled as he raised his head up from his homework, wondering who it was that was knocking on his door. No doubt it'd be Finn asking him to drive him to school tomorrow or something. As much as he loved that boy (in an entirely brother-like way) he had to admit he could get frustrating.

To his surprise, his dad entered the room instead. He shut the door softly behind him and made his way to the surprised boy.

"Dad?" He asked, wondering what he wanted. He barely ever set food in his room- he had once told him he was intimidated by the grand design of it all. Kurt couldn't understand this- he had designed the interior himself, and he thought it looked pretty amazing. Each to their own, he supposed.

"Hey kid." He reached his desk quickly and rested a hand on the back of his chair.

"What's wrong, dad?" Burt stared deep into his sons eyes, trying to work out what emotions were dancing in them. He could see nervousness, presumably at his sudden appearance. But he could also see them shining with happiness.

"I want you to tell me why you're so happy. And why you were late for our family dinner."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but he knew he had to tell his father about Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell him, he just knew he'd cast a critical eye over Blaine; only to make sure Kurt was happy.

In the rush of the dinner just being set out when Kurt arrived home, he had had no time to explain why he was late. He could only tell the truth, he supposed.

"I was at the Lima Bean with Blaine." He started off, watching comprehension fill his fathers' eyes.

"Blaine that was in the car?" He knew what the answer would be before he asked it, but he decided to make completely sure. Kurt nodded his head stiffly, but his gaze never left his fathers eyes. He silenced for a moment.

"And? What happened?" Kurt frowned, wondering how his dad could tell that something at happened.

"I can see it in your eyes, Kurt. You look like a five year old who just got a puppy." Burt said, as if reading his mind. Kurt let out a small smile at this; his father knew him too well.

"Well, we kind of…we're kind of…" he trailed off, fingers tapping against the table in impatience. He didn't know how to tell his dad that Blaine was now his boyfriend (he _still _hadn't got used to that simple fact. He didn't think he ever would.)

"And something good happened with Blaine, right? What, are you dating or something? Just tell me, kid."

Kurt almost choked at how correct his dad was. He really _did _know him too well.

"Um…yeah. We are." He couldn't help the smile that had forced itself upon his lips at this, and he turned away from his dad, desperately trying not to full on grin.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? He seems nice enough, but you hardly know each other." He didn't want to voice his doubts about this new relationship, but he needed to make sure Kurt was okay. Being honest with himself, he had known it was going to happen eventually. He could see the way Kurt's eyes lit up when Blaine's name was mentioned, he could hear that his voice rose in pitch when complimenting him on something or other. He could also tell from what he had been told that Blaine was a good guy. But he would do all he could to stop Kurt from getting hurt; he had been hurt enough during his short life.

The look in his sons' eyes when he turned back around was all he needed in reassurance. Kurt could have lit the room up from his happiness alone.

He nodded his head enthusiastically, a grin breaking out on his face.

"I feel…I feel like I've known him all my life, dad. I just…I've never felt like this before. I care about him so much." He didn't even bother trying to disguise the adoration in his voice; it was impossible to hide. Burt could see this, and a small smile crossed his face. Seeing his son so happy made _him_ happy, and he could see that this was what Kurt wanted with all his heart. He patted Kurt on the back and Kurt stared up at him in delight.

He hadn't expected to get his dads acceptance so easily, he was sure that he would have to explain to him for hours about how he felt.

"As long as you're happy, Kurt, that's all I want. But if he does anything to you, you tell me straight away and I'll sort him out.

Kurt's smile faltered slightly, his father's gun flashing into his head.

"Thanks, dad." He said in a slightly high pitched tone. Blaine getting hurt wasn't an image that he liked to have in his head.

Burt patted him on the shoulder again, turning away and walking back to the closed door. When he reached it, he turned back around.

"I'm happy for you both, kid. Be sure to bring him round for dinner soon."

Kurt raised his head in surprise and gave a wide smile.

"He's coming round tomorrow to do biology homework." He didn't know if he was fully keen on the idea of Blaine coming round for dinner. He was slightly scared that his strange yet lovely family would scare the boy away. But no, he knew Blaine was stronger than that. And to be honest, he would love for him to be introduced to the people he loved.

"He can't tomorrow, Carole's away at her sisters." He watched Kurt's smile fall slightly, and his head drop back down to his work on the desk.

"How about Sunday?" he added, desperate to try and keep his son happy. He did want to properly meet Blaine as well; the only exchange he had had with the teenager was when they were all in the car together.

Kurt smiled widely. "I'll ask him. Thank you, dad." His voice was sincere, and Burt smiled at him. He opened the door and walked out, closing it softly behind him. Through his concern for the two boys, he was also delighted that they had found each other. Blaine had, quite possibly, saved Kurt. He had noticed the bullying getting too much for him, and he hadn't known what to do. But now, things were looking up. If Kurt was happy, he was happy.

**MORE PROGRESS. Hallelujah. Please review, I would love to know what you thought of it, since I'm pretty sure it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. It would mean a lot. THANK YOU! Also, guys, NOVEMBER THE 8TH IS COMING. For those who know what I'm talking about, feel free to come squeal about it in a review. I'll be happy to reply with my own fangirl squealing and flailing. And for those who have no idea, first of all, shame on you. And second, you're hopefully going to get a big treat ;) Thank you so much for reading! I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am truly sorry for the lack of updates. I promise I'm doing my best, I just hardly have any free time. So thank you if you're sticking with me. And hopefully next weeks Glee will make up for it…I actually can't wait. Anyway, enjoy!**

_You can do this. Just knock on the door, Blaine. It's really not that hard. _

Blaine was staring at the large door looming in front of him, panic setting in on his thoughts. He was going to his new boyfriends' house. And his _dad _was going to be there. Yes, Burt seemed like a great man, but Blaine could tell he was also extremely protective of Kurt. And as much as he admired that, he feared for his life.

_Don't be so dramatic. Just knock on the goddamn door. _

Forcing a stop to the internal battle that was raging inside his panicking head, he heaved a deep sigh. He had nothing to worry about. This was just Kurt.

He forced his hand to move, and he heard three heavy knocks reverberate in the warm afternoon air as his hand made contact with the door. He quickly heard someone shuffling towards the door, and not five seconds later was it swung open, revealing a beaming Kurt. And of course Kurt's smile made Blaine smile.

"Blaine!" He almost squealed, jumping into the startled boys arms. Blaine really hadn't expected a hug, but he accepted it graciously, revelling in the close contact. Hugging Kurt had swiftly become one of Blaine's favourite things to do.

The two boys stood like that for a moment, completely contented and at ease. Blaine's hands were wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's around Blaine's back. Neither could describe the feeling of being connected to each other, but they both knew they loved it, and that they never wanted to stop doing it.

Suddenly, a loud cough was heard from inside the door. Blaine snapped his eyes open, looking into the welcoming house, only to see Burt staring at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

He pulled away quickly, tilting his head down and looking anywhere but the rather intimidating man in the hall. Kurt turned around and frowned at his father, silently cursing him from ruining the perfect moment.

"Hello, Blaine." Burt said cheerily. Blaine raised his head to look at him, noticing a small smile playing on his lips.

"Um, hi Mr Hummel." Blaine answered formally, giving him a slightly awkward smile. He was dismayed to find that Burt frowned at this sentence, and he found himself panicking again. Had he done something wrong?

"None of that Mr Hummel nonsense, call me Burt." Blaine smiled, relieved that he hadn't done something wrong already.

"You can come in, you know." Burt said a few seconds later, when neither of the boys had moved from their positions outside the house. Kurt smiled gently at Blaine, walking into the house. Blaine followed quickly.

"Did you remember the biology things?" Blaine nodded, patting his bag to indicate that his things were in there. He neglected to tell Kurt that he had had to run back to his house to get them. That would just cause unnecessary embarrassment. Instead he graciously followed Kurt deeper into the house, and he noticed they were heading towards a door that had some stairs leading down from it. When they got there, they both paused and turned to Burt who had stopped and was currently staring at them, eyebrows raised. They were the picture of innocence.

"Biology homework?" Burt said, eyeing the boys suspiciously. They both nodded simultaneously, eyes wide. Burt knew they were asking for permission to go into Kurt's room, and although he was sure they wouldn't do anything, he had to take precautions.

"Door open. And don't have too much fun."

Kurt's face contorted into one of a mixture of disgust and shock at what his father had just said, before stomping through the doorway and trudging down the stairs.

Blaine hadn't lost his innocence as he quietly followed him, but not before casting a grateful look at Burt. He followed Kurt over to where he had sunk down on his bed, before sitting next to him. He eyed the door warily, knowing that Burt couldn't hear him as the TV was on loud, but worrying all the same.

"Why does he want the door to be kept open?" Blaine asked quietly, staring wide eyed at Kurt who was fumbling about in his bag. A couple of seconds later Kurt sat up and cast him a disbelieving look. How could Blaine not understand why his father had asked them to keep the door open? He kept staring at Blaine, eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Blaine said a few seconds later, finally understanding that Burt had asked the door to be open so that they wouldn't do…things. He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to shove the images that were flashing into his mind of him and Kurt…it was completely inappropriate. They had been boyfriends for only a day after all.

"So…I like your room." It was true, he supposed. Even though he had said it just to fill the silence, he did admire Kurt's room. He recognized that he had an eye for interior design as well as fashion.

"Thank you!" He replied happily, giving Blaine a wide smile. "Right, so we need to write up the experiment in…" Kurt paused for a second, before revealing a small white booklet from his bag. "This. And then we need to do all of these." Once again he pulled up their enormous homework booklet from his bag.

Blaine nodded in defeat.

Kurt manoeuvred himself gracefully so that he was lying on his stomach on the bed, ankles crossed and up in the air. He dropped the white booklet down in front of him and started writing, occasionally glancing up to the jotter he had also put down in front of him.

Blaine's eyes swept over the boys' stylish blue jumper clad back, and then down his long legs which were trapped in skin tight navy jeans. He was more than a little bit attracted to Kurt. But they were boyfriends now, so that was okay. More than okay, he supposed, as he tore his eyes away and got out his own work.

A moment later, he had mirrored Kurt's position exactly on the bed. He tried to ignore the clench of his heart at the simple fact that he was _lying on his boyfriends' bed_.

Kurt gave him a small smile that he returned happily. Their sides were pressed gently together, and they could feel the warmth radiating from the others body. Blaine somehow settled down to his work, occasionally asking Kurt questions on a particular part of the process or the results that he didn't fully understand. It was safe to say that Kurt was better than him at biology. It took them thirty minutes to finish the booklet, and they grudgingly started on the 30 page blue homework booklet. On this, they worked together, discussing the various questions on the structure of cells, animal survival, DNA and other biology related things that Blaine had no interest whatsoever in.

They were about half way through the 'booklet of hell', as Kurt had christened it, when they came across a particularly difficult question that neither of the boys could fathom.

Blaine was starting to get really annoyed, and he sighed impatiently. He didn't want to be doing _biology _right now, when his boyfriend was lying next to him. He would much rather curl up and watch a movie with him, or just _talk _to him, instead of doing these stupid questions that seemed endless.

His feet were still raised in the air, and he untangled his ankles from their crossed position. He started swinging his feet out in annoyance, legs moving the opposite way to each other. Kurt could feel the bed moving with the synchronised swing of Blaine's legs, and turned his head towards him, raising his eyebrows but smiling. Blaine grimaced in return, sinking his head into his book.

Suddenly, he felt his leg nearest Kurt collide with something. That something, he realised, was Kurt's leg. His head shot up, and he turned to look at their legs in shock. He then went out on a whim, reassuring himself they could do things like this now. He gently tangled his leg with Kurt's, their ankles linking together.

He turned back to Kurt. Kurt was staring at him in what seemed like awe, and Blaine smiled at him.

"Is this okay?" He asked quietly, needing to know is Kurt was okay with the contact.

Kurt nodded, trying not to make it too enthusiastic. The truth was, he loved the newfound contact, and he didn't want Blaine to pull away. Blaine's beautiful smile widened. "We can just leave out that question for now." He turned back to his work, his smile never slipping. Kurt's smile did not fade either.

It took them another two hours to finish the 'booklet of hell'. They broke up the questions but chatting to each other about school, their hatred for Mr Johnson, and occasionally they voiced their delight about them being a couple. This left them both grinning to themselves, not even trying to disguise how much they adored each other.

Kurt slammed the blue booklet shut and rose into a sitting position. "I thought that was going to go on _forever!_" He exclaimed.

"I could never have done that on my own. I had forgotten half that stuff even existed." Kurt chuckled at him, nodding in agreement. It had, in truth, helped a lot to have Blaine there. It had also been a lot more fun with his boyfriend. Their legs had stayed linked for the entire time, and occasionally, when they weren't scribbling in their jotters, their hands at somehow linked. Both boys had thrilled at this.

Blaine moved Kurt's pillows so that they were resting against the headboard of his bed, and gently leaned his head back. His eyes fluttered shut, and Kurt stared at him adoringly. He really was beautiful, and he was _his. _And after that thought, there was only one thing he could think of doing. He slowly crawled across the bed and sat beside Blaine, leaning against the headboard too. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the boy who was staring at him lovingly. He gave him a small smile, and gently snaked an arm between the pillows and Kurt's back, letting it rest on his hip. Kurt immediately shuffled into the contact, placing his head onto Blaine's shoulder. He sighed contentedly as he felt the light pressure of Blaine's head atop of his.

"How's the cut on your head?" Kurt asked Blaine softly. They hadn't really talked of the incidents of that first day.

"It's healing. Yours?" Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded as if to say that it was fine, and they went back to enjoying holding each other.

Kurt and Blaine were both smiling with pleasure. They had realised today that they loved hugging each other (but really, they had known from their first hug more than a week ago), but this kind of hug was new. It was different, and it was even better than conventional hugs. It made them feel like they were one person, that they were truly boyfriends.

Somewhere in the back of both boys' minds, however, was the want, _the need_, to have more contact.

Blaine couldn't help but think about the idea of kissing Kurt. It was something, being honest with himself, that he had wanted to do for a while now. But, once he thought about it, what was stopping him now? They were both new to this, and they were equally as in the dark about it.

And then he remembered Karofsky. What he had done to Kurt. He had taken his precious first kiss away from him, and now Kurt might not want to experience it again.

But how could he be sure that Kurt didn't want what Blaine wanted? He certainly wasn't shying away from being touched, judging by the position they were in now, or the hand holding. But he couldn't be sure, and there was only one way of knowing; he was going to have to ask him in the most non-awkward way possible.

A frown was set upon his face as he tried to work out what to say to Kurt. Kurt however, raised his head and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, what's wrong? You tensed up. Is this not okay?" The doubt was shining through Kurt's eyes, and Blaine was horrified.

"No, Kurt, not at all! I mean, yes of course this is okay, I…" he trailed off, his words confusing even himself. Kurt's frown deepened, as did Blaine's. They were both equally as confused as each other.

"Blaine, you know you can tell me anything, right? Is something bothering you?" Blaine sighed and shook his head at this, slipping his arm out from Kurt's waist. Kurt immediately looked affronted and rejected, and this was so _not _the way Blaine had planned this to go. Well, he hadn't actually planned it. He just knew that this was not the reaction he wanted when he hadn't even _started _his speech yet.

Blaine sighed again, before placing a hand on Kurt's soft cheek. Kurt looked slightly shocked by the sudden act of affection, but didn't ask questions.

"Kurt, we need to talk about…we need to discuss…I mean, I know we've only been boyfriends for a day, but…"

"Blaine." Kurt said sharply, but not unkindly. He placed a hand to gently caress the one that was still cupping his cheek. "Blaine, just tell me. I promise I'll listen."

Blaine raised his other hand, then dropped it back down to his thigh in frustration.

Why couldn't he be eloquent? Damn it.

"Okay, Kurt, please don't be…freaked out by this. I'm just wondering because, I really, _really _like you. I just want to know…the physical boundaries of this. Of us." He watched Kurt's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise at this, but he didn't look horrified or disgusted or anything…good so far, Blaine reassured himself.

"I don't know how much the whole Karofsky thing affected you, and I need to be sure what you're comfortable with. Actually, _we_ need to be sure of what we're _both _comfortable with. And I know that this is probably way too soon to be mentioning this but-" Kurt's beautiful smile ended his train of thought completely. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling." He gave Kurt a sheepish grin and turned away from him, only to be pulled back to face Kurt by a strong hand on his chin.

"Blaine, I understand why we need to…talk about this. Actually, I've been thinking about it myself." He cleared his throat, trying not to let the true images that had flashed into his brain show through on his face. "The Karofsky thing…yes, it scared the hell out of me, but that's not going to stop me from…showing my affections to you." He really didn't know what he was saying. At all. And he was beginning to panic. _Oh well, let's just go with it._ He mentally shrugged and carried on, not failing to notice the way Blaine's eyes had lit up. In shock or happiness, he didn't know.

"As far as…boundaries, I'm uh, fine with kissing." Kurt ended, and this time it was him looking down at his lap in embarrassment. He really didn't know if that was how far Blaine had meant, and his thoughts had basically turned to gibberish.

"Kurt." Blaine said, indicating for the sheepish boy to look at him. "Kurt." He said more sharply, when he hadn't raised his head a few moments later.

Kurt raised his head slowly, eyes still not meeting Blaine's shining golden ones.

"Kurt, please look at me." Blaine was almost at the point of pleading. He needed to let Kurt know that he hadn't said anything wrong. In fact, what he had said made Blaine's heart…he couldn't describe it.

But then Kurt's beautiful blue eyes were staring into his own, and his breath caught in his throat.

"You make my heart go whee." Blaine burst out.

_What was that? Why did you just say that? You're insane. You just spoiled everything, you idiot. _He mentally slapped himself. Where did that come from? But then Kurt had collapsed into his arms with laughter, the boy shaking from the spasms in his chest.

"Kurt, I really don't know why I said that. Please stop laughing, I was trying to have a serious conversation with you." His tone was half joking, half serious, and even he couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping him. When Kurt still didn't stop, he lifted him from his chest.

"Alright, okay, I'm insane. Now I needed to say something, and I can't remember."

Slowly, Kurt stopped shaking with laughter, and he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Blaine, you're so…you're amazing, you know that?" Kurt chuckled again, and Blaine did the same. He decided not to argue over whether he was amazing or not, and get back to the task at hand instead.

"I have the same boundaries Kurt. I've been thinking about it, and I do want to reach that stage with you." Kurt stopped chuckling at this, but his soft smile remained.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly. He hadn't even dared to dream of this before, and here he was, sitting on his bed with his boyfriend, talking about kissing.

Blaine nodded, and when Kurt's face lit up with joy, he really count help but wrap his arms tightly around the beaming boy. He smiled into his shoulder, as the hug was returned. They didn't move for a few minutes, relaxing into the warm comfort of each others bodies. When Blaine finally pulled away, he couldn't help but laugh.

"We're so not a conventional couple." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, we're not. But I'm glad." Kurt answered, taking Blaine's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. Blaine just gazed adoringly at him. He still couldn't believe he had managed to find this wonderful boy. But he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, that was for sure.

They stared at each other for a few moments, but somehow they didn't feel awkward at all. They were adoring being in each others company.

"My dad was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tomorrow." Kurt said, assessing the emotions going across Blaine's face at this question. He saw the initial shock, then happiness and then worry set across his perfect features.

"Don't worry. My family are a bit…dysfunctional, but they'll love you." Kurt smiled in reassurance, and Blaine returned it hesitantly.

"Okay, if you're sure he's okay with it. What time should I come over?"

"Around five, I think." Blaine nodded, taking a mental note to start getting ready two hours before. He didn't want to embarrass himself with a bad outfit.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Blaine's finger slowly stroking over the back of Kurt's pale hand.

"Kurt, your dinner is ready." They turned around quickly to stare at the door, where the voice was coming from. Burt was standing with his arms crossed, and his eyes were set on their locked hands.

"Okay dad." Kurt called back softly, watching his dad turn away with a frown.

"It's probably time for me to leave, anyway." Kurt nodded and got up from his bed. He watched Blaine do the same, and then pack away all of his stuff into his bag. He shrugged it on and then followed Kurt up the stairs and towards the door. Blaine paused when he got to the entrance to the living room where Burt was seated, presumably waiting for Kurt to come and get his dinner.

"Thank you for having me, Mr Hu- uh, Burt." Burt turned around in his chair to smile at him.

"That's no problem. You coming tomorrow for dinner?" Blaine hastily nodded.

"Yes, I am. It was very kind of you to ask me."

"I'll see you then." Burt finished his voice kind, turning back round to the TV. Kurt took Blaine's arm and led him to the door, before opening it and stopping on the front steps. Closing it softly behind him, he turned to face Blaine.

"You really don't have to be so formal with him." Blaine smiled.

"I can't help it, I really want to make a good impression." Kurt sighed at the sweetness of that simple statement, and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine returned it and buried his face into Kurt, sighing happily. He didn't think he'd ever get over how much this simple action made him feel. It was like the whole sky was lighting up.

Kurt pulled away with a smile. "Don't worry too much about tomorrow, they'll love you, I promise." Blaine gave him a grateful smile, taking his hand lightly in his.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." He whispered, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the slightly shocked boys' cheek. When he pulled away though, there was only happiness written on his face.

"Night." He whispered back, watching Blaine give him one last smile and turn to walk down the driveway.

**Just one last thing guys. 3 DAYS. I'm hyperventilating just at the thought. And how awesome is Curt Mega? It would mean a lot to me if you could review, and again, feel free to squeal with me! I love doing that. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's currently 11.15 at night and I need to get up at 7 tomorrow and you're dealing with a cranky author ;) I'm so sorry at how late this is, I just don't ever get time to do stuff anymore. I hope you enjoy, and tons of love to anyone who has reviewed, favourited, etc!**

Blaine stared at the door to his boyfriend's house unblinkingly, eyes wide with terror. If he thought he'd been scared yesterday standing in front of this very door, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He was just about to have dinner with his new boyfriend's family. What was he going to say to them? Did he look okay? Crap, had he put enough gel in his hair?

His breathing quickly became erratic, and before he could actually have a panic attack, he forced himself to knock on the door. Checking his watch for what seemed like the 100th time that day (the nervousness had taken over his thoughts since he had woken up that morning), he reassured himself that he was right on time. Somewhere behind the door he heard vague shouts and feet scuffling along the carpet. A moment later the door was flung open, revealing an extremely tall, intimidating looking teenager frowning down at him. This wasn't going well. He knew that this was Finn - Kurt's stepbrother - from Kurt's complaints about him. He had also seen him around school, and had vowed before he knew Kurt to never go near him. His height was too much of a contrast to Blaine's for his liking.

"Finn, don't answer that door! I'll be there in a second!" Kurt was almost screaming from somewhere in the house, his tone heavily laced with annoyance. Finn didn't even blink an eye at this, although Blaine frowned in confusion. Surely he shouldn't have...

"You must be Blaine! I'm Finn, in case you didn't already know." A goofy smile spread over Finn's face, and okay, maybe Blaine shouldn't judge the boy's personality on his height.

He smiled at the excitable boy in return.

"Come in! Kurt's still getting ready because...you know what he's like with clothes."

Blaine laughed at this statement, stepping into the warm and comfortable house. He took his shoes off and when his head returned to normal level, noticed that Finn had not moved and was staring at him. He looked slightly uncomfortable and was shifting about.

"Uh, Blaine...I know I don't know you, but I kinda feel like I have to give you the protective brother speech."

Blaine instantly opened his mouth to reassure the large boy that he had no intentions of ever hurting Kurt, but he couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"From what he's said, you seem like a nice guy but if you hurt him, then I can't not do anything about it. So just...don't, okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I won't hurt Kurt, I can promise you that. I could never, he means too much to me." Finn smiled at this, seemingly pleased at the curly haired boy's answer, before turning away without another word. Blaine was left standing in the doorway awkwardly, left alone. His initial impression of Finn had been wrong - from the few words they had spoken, Blaine could tell he was an okay guy. He certainly cared for Kurt, and he admired him for 'threatening' him, even though he had no doubts that the boy wasn't joking. Maybe this wasn't going to go as badly as he thought it would.

His thoughts were cut off by a middle-aged woman emerging from the door to the kitchen, a wide smile on her face. He hastily smiled back at her, working out that this was Carole, Kurt's stepmom that he adored.

"You must be Blaine!" Shocking him, he was pulled into her arms, a soothing hand stroking his hair. "I've heard so much about you!" Blaine smile widened into the woman's soft shoulder, and he relaxed into her warm touch. She pulled back a few seconds later, placing a loving hand on his cheek. She seemed to drink him in for a moment, her eyes shining. "You're just as handsome as Kurt said." She stated almost to herself. He blushed slightly, ducking his head sheepishly. Blaine had known this woman for the whole of ten seconds, and already he adored her. There was just this…glow emanating from her. It was a happy and contented one, and it was one he never observed around his house.

"Carole?" Blaine asked, making sure that he had got the right name for the beaming woman. She nodded lightly, finally removing her hand from the curly-haired boy's cheek.

"Make yourself at home, honey. Kurt should be here in a second. I'll call you both when dinner's ready." With one last wide smile she walked back into the kitchen, leaving Blaine staring in awe at the open door that she had gone through. She had been so _accepting _of him. He had expected to at least have to…_show _Kurt's family that he was an okay guy, but to have them react in such a kind way…it was kind of overwhelming.

"Did Finn really shock you that much?" He heard a sweet voice coming from just a little way behind him. His tone was tinted with sarcasm. Blaine couldn't help but smile and turn towards his boyfriend, who was halfway down the stairs and did he really have to wear those jeans _now?_ His gaze accidently lingered on said garment for a second too long, and suddenly Kurt was close to him. He looked amused, and a small smile was gracing his lips. "Anything the matter?" His voice had gotten huskier, and Blaine swallowed unconsciously. They hadn't even _kissed _yet and this was what Kurt could do to him. He finally managed to shake his head slightly giving Kurt a shy smile. Kurt just grinned, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking, before pulling him into his arms. Blaine immediately relaxed into the familiar embrace.

"How are you?" Blaine said softly into Kurt's shoulder, his eyes flickering shut.

"Never better." He answered, and he meant it – he was completely at ease in Blaine's arms. "You?"

"Perfect." Blaine answered immediately. He pulled back a second later, smiling wide. Kurt's face mirrored his.

"Do you want to go into the living room to wait for dinner?"

"Sure." Blaine replied. Before he moved however, he grinned cheekily at Kurt and grabbed his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. They proceeded to walk into the living room, hand in hand. Blaine scanned the warm room, eyes settling on Burt who was sitting in his chair and staring intently at the TV screen which was showing…

"I never knew the Buckeyes were playing!" His eyes had lit up when they had set on the screen, and he was practically jumping up and down. He heard Burt hum in agreement, eyes never leaving the screen. Blaine seemed to debate for a moment, before sliding his eyes up to meet Kurt's, doing his best puppy-face. Kurt stared at him unblinkingly for a moment, but the way Blaine's lips were pouted and his eyes shaped into wide orbs with pleading made him cave. He could see how much he wanted to watch the game and hey, it wouldn't be for long since dinner was nearly ready.

He gave a mock groan, rolling his eyes at his pouting boyfriend. "Go on then."

Blaine's eyes visibly lit up, and he resisted the urge to jump into the air. He _loved _watching the Buckeyes kick ass. Without giving it a second thought, he placed a swift kiss to Kurt's cheek, before bouncing to the sofa and collapsing down on it. He sat forward towards the TV, staring intently at it just like his dad was doing. Kurt rolled his eyes once again as they started to talk about the game, and he already knew that his dad would like Blaine _just _because he supported the same team. He decided to leave them to their own devices and walked into the kitchen where Carole had just started plating up the food. She turned when he came in, giving him a wide smile. Apparently she had heard the shouting going on in the living room, and thought it just as typical as Kurt did. He knew Blaine liked football, but not to the extent of his dad.

"Boys!" Carole tutted jokingly, taking the last few things out of the oven and setting a few more on the five clean plates lying waiting for food.

"Do you need any help?" Carole gave a relieved sigh at this proposition, before hurriedly explaining to Kurt what he needed to do. He followed her instructions quickly, making sure to add extra to Finn's plate and more vegetables to his fathers. Working as a team, they managed to get all five plates perfect in less than five minutes. Carole kissed him on the cheek in thanks, instructing him to go put the plates on the dining table. He was just about to leave the kitchen when she called out his name.

"You were right, Blaine's a lovely boy." Kurt smiled at her, secretly thankful for her approval. Although she could never come close to his mum, she was very special to him. He swept out the room, careful placing three well balanced plates on the set table, before returning to the kitchen to collect the rest. He heard Carole shout for the two boys' to come and get their dinner, and he also heard the grumbles that came from them. Apparently, the game was really important. Not that Kurt cared in the slightest. He gracefully sat down at the table, silently praying that the dinner would go as well as he had hoped. So far so good. As Blaine entered the room, he gave him a reassuring smile and gestured for him to take the seat next to him. He sat down softly, casting Kurt a loving glance that made his heart flip. He didn't think he could even fully grasp that this…this normality was happening to him. He, Kurt Hummel, had his _boyfriend _round for dinner.

His family gradually shuffled into their places around the table. Burt stared at the lump of green on his plate in dismay. "What's that?" He asked Kurt directly, knowing already that it was his sons doing that these…_horrors_ had made there way onto his plate. Kurt sighed heavily in response, tired of their argument over nutrition.

"The doctor said you had to eat more vegetables. There are the vegetables. So eat." He said bluntly, starting to delicately cut his food. Burt just grumbled in response, and Carole watched their exchange with a wide smile on her face. Her eyes then turned to Blaine who was already taking bites of his food.

"This is lovely, Mrs-"

"Honey, call me Carole." She smiled happily at the boy, who was already taking another bite of his food. He nodded graciously to her.

She, being as observant as she was, did not fail to notice the way Kurt and Blaine's eyes met for a moment before flickering away again. Somehow, the intense look in their eyes did not shock her, they just confirmed what she had thought from the very first time Kurt had mentioned Blaine. They were falling hard for each other. She could see the adoration they shared – it really wasn't hard to miss. She was pretty sure that they both knew to some extent how they felt, but to her the couple looked…they looked like they were meant to be.

She took a few mouthfuls of her food, eyes flicking to her rather strange but lovely family; Finn, who was shovelling his mountain of food into his mouth at record speed; Burt, who was still eyeing his vegetables with disgust; Kurt, who was daintily eating his meal, occasionally stealing quick glances with his boyfriend; and now Blaine. She already counted him as part of their family now. From the few words they had shared she could tell he was a lovely, caring boy, and if he made Kurt as happy as he was, she would forever be grateful. She had come to love Kurt like a son.

"So Blaine, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" She asked kindly, breaking the relaxed silence. She watched the boy swallow his food before starting to speak.

He told the whole table a bit about his family, where he came from, Dalton and his hobbies. He spoke for at least five minutes, occasionally stopping to eat his food. The boy was enthralling in the most simple of ways. The way he talked about his life captivated her for some reason, and she found that everyone round the table had taken an interest. Finn and Burt occasionally stopped him to ask questions, and she was proud of them for getting involved and trying to make him feel relaxed. She still did not miss the quick glances he shared with Kurt who did not join in. She figured that he had heard all of this before.

Half an hour later and they were all finished, each person complementing Carole on her excellent cooking. She waved the complements away, blushing. Suddenly, Blaine stood up and started to pile their plates up.

"Blaine sweetie, you don't have to do that! You don't have to wash up, you're our guest. Burt and Finn will happily do it, won't you?" She turned to face the two disgruntled boys', threatening them with her eyes. They weren't going to get out of washing up duty just because they had a visitor.

"Um, sure." Finn stood up quickly, taking the plates from a blushing Blaine. Kurt stood up next, staring at Carole in hope. She knew he was asking permission for them to go into his room, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You know the rules." She nodded to them kindly, before turning and slapping Burt lightly on his arm to get him to move.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before following him through his bedroom door, carefully walking down the stairs after him. They sank onto the plush sofa, hands linking as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but to Blaine, it was coming to be.

"You're adorable." Kurt chuckled, his thumb lightly brushing over the back of Blaine's hand in a soothing motion. Blaine shook his head, smiling.

"No, you're adorable." He teased, his smile stretching into a full on grin.

Kurt could only roll his eyes, but secretly he was in heaven. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. What do you have?" Kurt nodded towards the cabinet under his TV and Blaine grudgingly let go off Kurt's hand and shuffled over towards it. He opened it and stared in wonder at the huge stacks of DVDs. He realise quickly that Kurt had almost exactly the same taste as him – mainly musicals, Disney and sappy romances. He smiled lightly at this, before audibly squealing when he caught sight of a familiar title. Trying to be careful through his excitement, he edged it out before displaying it proudly to Kurt. The boy on the couch instantly burst out laughing as Blaine set about turning the DVD on.

"Tangled?" Kurt said through his laughter.

"Uh huh! It's the best movie ever!" He grinned proudly as the movie started playing, shuffling back over to the couch and nuzzling himself into Kurt, much to the other boys amusement. "Plus, Flynn is quite good looking." He said teasingly, watching the screen intently while snaking a hand round Kurt's back. Kurt responded by shuffling down the sofa so he could rest his head on Blaine's forearm. Their hands linked between them again, and Kurt didn't think he'd ever been happier in his life.

When the opening song started playing, he sang along with an amused Blaine – they both knew every single word. They didn't shift from their comfortable position until about an hour in, when Kurt's all time favourite scene came on – the one with the beautiful glowing lanterns and the amazing song.

As the beautiful girl on the screen started singing, so did the beautiful boy wrapped up in Blaine's arms. He stifled a gasp at the crispness and clearness of his voice – he had never had time to truly appreciate it until now. His voice was perfect – _he _was perfect. As his voice rose higher and higher he continued to watch, mesmerized. How had he managed to get this lucky? He realised that Flynn (or Eugene, as he was now known) was about to start to sing, and he joined in at the perfect time. Kurt turned to look up at him, eyes wide and shining with the tears that had pooled there – this scene always tugged at his heartstrings. And then he realised – Blaine was singing that song to him, and he was singing it to Blaine. As Kurt joined in with his part again, the pair never broke eye contact, staring at each other in awe. That was when they both realized – this was more than just an expendable high school crush. It felt _real. _

As the song reached its final note, their voices harmonized perfectly with each other. Kurt knew what happened next – the couple on the screen nearly kissed. Nearly wasn't going to be an option for them though. As the note trailed off, Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's lips and Blaine's did the same.

And then it was like there was nothing else in the world but Kurt's lips pressed against his. Nothing else mattered but the beautiful boy in his arms. Their lips were softly moving together, performing a secret dance that only they knew, but it was like they were born to do this. It just felt to _right. _Kurt's hands had moved to tangle themselves into Blaine's gelled curls, and Blaine's hands were resting lightly on his hips. Blaine managed to smile into the kiss as he poured everything he had into it. He tried to tell Kurt how much he meant to him through it – this simple but so meaningful action.

Breathless, Kurt pulled away first, eliciting a small moan from Blaine. With a soft chuckle he pressed their foreheads together, staring deep into his hazel eyes that were filled with emotion. They didn't need to speak; they both knew words could never describe the feeling they had inside of them. They stayed like that for the next couple of minutes, the movie going on without them in background. Eventually, Blaine pulled away and snuggled up to Kurt with a sigh, closing his eyes in content. Kurt really did try to concentrate on the rest of the movie, but he just couldn't. Blaine's beauty was too distracting.

As the credits started rolling, Kurt lightly shook his head to wake himself from his daze, and realised it was past 7 o' clock.

"Blaine!" He gently nudged the boy in his arms, but he only nuzzled into him more.

"Blaine!" He said more sharply. Blaine finally roused and shot up, eyes darting around in confusion.

"Hey, it's okay." Kurt said soothingly, and Blaine finally relaxed when his eyes settled on him. "What's wrong?" He gently rubbed his arm, his tone sympathetic.

"Just as dream." When he didn't elaborate, Kurt decided not to ask.

"It's 7.15." He stated simply, watching Blaine's eyes widen.

"Really? That was quick." The couple stood up, automatically taking each others hand and walking upstairs. They entered the living room where the rest of the family were sitting watching the end of the game.

"Guys, Blaine's leaving." Their heads rose simultaneously. Carole smiled lovingly at the boy, just about to go and see him to the door until she realised they probably wanted some time alone; their duet had travelled through the house.

"We hope you can come back soon, Blaine." She said sweetly, watching the boy smile back at her.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school Blaine." Finn said, eyes still transfixed onto the screen. Blaine's lack of interest in the game was a testament to how far they had come.

"They're just about to win, by the way. Hope we see you around, kid." His eyes only moved from the screen for a second.

"Thank you for having me, I really appreciate it. I'd love to come back sometime." He smiled widely at the occupants in the room. He thought he should keep being polite to them until they were all comfortable with him. He raised his hand and followed Kurt out the room.

Kurt watched him put his shoes on and opened the front door for him, where the sun was beginning to set and the sky was a brilliant shade of orange and pink. Kurt smiled up at the sky. Suddenly, he felt a chin rest on his shoulder and hands snaking around his waist. He arched his back into the touch, eyes closing in happiness. Blaine was watching the sky from behind him, the clouds slowly drifting past them. A few minutes later Kurt turned around to face his curly-haired boyfriend, smiling widely at him. He pressed their lips together, softly moving them against Blaine's. Slowly, the kiss increased in intensity and Kurt nearly groaned when he felt the soft heat of Blaine's tongue slowly slide along his bottom lip. Even though he had never been kissed before, he knew what to do. He parted his lips slightly, granting entrance to Blaine. He immediately felt Blaine's tongue collide with his, twisting them together. It felt _amazing. _It was like nothing he had expected it to be, yet so much more. Blaine's tongue slowly flicked over his teeth, and as quick as it came, their lips were parted again. He let his eyes stay closed for a few seconds, and when he opened them Blaine was grinning at him, his lips dark pink and slightly swollen.

"Um, wow." He breathed, making Blaine smile even wider.

"Wow is right." Blaine whispered breathlessly.

"Do you really have to leave?" Kurt whined. Now that he had experienced that, he really didn't want Blaine to go.

"Unfortunately, yes, though I don't want to." Blaine chuckled. He pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "Bye Kurt." He gave him one last smile before watching him walk down the drive. And all Kurt could think was _wow. _

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! It would be nice to be cheered up with your comments. It would get me out of my revision depression! ;) I really am grateful for anyone who has stuck with this story. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, I am so, so sorry about the wait for this. My exams have just started, and the lovely teachers at my school have given me a hectic schedule, so I'm stressing a bit. My English is tomorrow though, so this is my 'revising'. Some swearing again, guys…Unfortunately, things are starting to go pear shaped for our beloved couple…**

Blaine silently shut the door to his house behind him, the familiar smell and warmth hitting him, making him sigh in contentment. Although his house brought his fathers cruel ways, it also brought the comfort of his room, and all his possessions that he loved so dearly. Not even his father could poison them. He carefully took his shoes off, lying them next to the other pairs that were in a row next to the wall.

He had spent the whole of his walk back thinking about Kurt. Perfect Kurt. _His _Kurt. He had quickly decided that his first kiss had been the most perfect moment of his life so far because…well, it was just perfect. Mainly because the beautiful boy he had been kissing was Kurt, but the whole situation and the pure _emotion _that was behind it had floored him. As Kurt had said, wow was the right word for it. Because no words could truly describe it. He had watched so many movies about couples falling in love, but the actors could never truly portray what it was like in real life, the thrill and the sheer happiness of finally, _finally _finding someone that he could love and be loved back.

Suddenly he stopped walking towards the living room, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

_Love?_ That was what he had thought, that he loved…no. No one can fall in love this fast, surely.

He shook his head quickly, banishing the thought from his mind. Sure, he had strong feelings for Kurt, but it couldn't really be love this soon.

He opened the living room door finding his dad in his usual position – slouched down in his old, sunken chair. He immediately started walking over to the stairs, ready to sink down on his bed and listen to cheery music until he fell asleep. He didn't even bother acknowledging his father – he couldn't be bothered listening to his usual criticisms.

Suddenly, Blaine's father craned is neck round to look at Blaine, who had stopped in his tracks at his dad's unfamiliar movement. He _never _initiated a conversation with his son, not since he found out he was gay. Blaine stared wide-eyed at the man who had a frown set upon his face. After a few seconds, his gruff voice filled the room, his tone disapproving.

"Where've you been?" He said in monotone. Blaine immediately tore his eyes away from his father's face, eyes darting around the room.

"Just a friends house." He answered quietly, still not looking at his father. It wasn't that he felt guilty, not at all; he just couldn't risk his father finding out that he was lying.

With this Max's eyes narrowed into slits, forehead somehow creasing more than it had been before. He didn't trust the way the boy's eyes were shifting around the room, like he was lying to him. He didn't like it at all. He had never trusted him; he was a disgrace to the family after all. The only reason he wasn't out on the street for what he 'thought he was', was because his god forsaken wife had begged him not to kick him out. He couldn't stand the sight of him, to be honest. But this time…something wasn't right. As much as he detested the boy, he knew him. And he knew when he was keeping something big from him, and he was going to find out what it was. He decided to just grunt at the boy instead of demanding answers – he was going to have to go about this more subtly than usual. Instead, he started watching the TV again, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy head into the kitchen where his wife was cleaning up. Which was as it should be, he supposed.

Blaine didn't like the look in his father's eye, it was as if he was formulating a plan or something…but he didn't dwell on it. He was too ecstatic to care. He realised he needed to talk to his mum, and headed into the kitchen to see what she was doing. As usual, he found her washing up the dishes from that night's meal. He hated his dad for refusing to do anything around the house, just sitting on the couch and watching his wife dance around him, trying to keep him happy…he didn't understand why she hadn't left.

"Hello sweetie! How was Kurt?" She asked enthusiastically when she heard the sound of his footsteps, turning around to give him a big smile. She instantly noticed the elated expression on his face; something had happened with Kurt again. This only made her smile wider, but she turned back to do the washing up.

"He was great, thanks. How are you?" He said caringly; he worried about his mother sometimes. She often looked stressed and unhappy, his fathers fault, he supposed.

"I'm fine, honey, thank you." She roughly scrubbed a pot, dodging the light spray of water that came up to meet her.

"Can I talk to you again?" he asked hesitantly, but the smile never left his face.

"Sure, just give me a minute to finish these." With this Blaine patted her arm lovingly and headed up to his room, ignoring the glare he got from his father as he went past. What he didn't know was they his father had been listening to every word of their short conversation, and had formed his rather simple plan.

The instant he got into his room he smiled in content at the familiar surroundings; his single bed tucked into the corner of the medium-sized room; the gleaming white walls; the blue carpet, old and worn in places. He walked immediately to the window on the wall opposite him and stared up at moon. It was nearly completely dark and the moon was like a bright beacon in the night's sky. He could see the light and dark shadows on the gleaming surface, indicating the many craters that were embedded upon it. When he was younger he used to want to be an astronaut; used to find it so appealing to be able to see the earth from above in all its true glory. Of course it was a childish fantasy, but sometimes he still wished for it. He continued to stare as soft wisps of grey cloud, barely visible beneath the navy sky, slowly floated past the moon. He loved watching the night's sky; it was never the same twice. Each night there was always something new that made it special, whether it'd be a star he'd never noticed before, or a particularly unusual cloud, it never ceased to amaze him.

He heard his door creak open from behind him and then the sound of it lightly shutting again. He tore his gaze from the window, turning round to face his mother. Her black, unruly curls shined in the moonlight and she was wearing a soft smile.

"What did you want to talk to me about honey? I take it it's about Kurt?" Blaine softly chuckled and sat down on his bed, motioning for her to join him. She sat down next to him, their shoulders leaning against each others.

When Blaine didn't speak a moment later, she decided to interrupt his day dreaming.

"Was his family nice?" Blaine turned around to face her at this, nodding softly.

"They're amazing. They were all so nice and accepting of me…" He trailed off, and Caroline could only smile. She was so glad that Kurt's family seemed to like Blaine.

"I'll need to meet them sometime." She nudged his shoulder with her own, causing Blaine to chuckle.

"You will. I think you'd like Carol." She surveyed him for a moment; she could tell that there was something else, something bigger that was making him so happy.

"And…?" She questioned, laughing to herself. Blaine joined in, before answering.

"We were watching Tangled and…we kissed." Blaine just couldn't hold back the toothy grin that had been threatening to take over his face throughout the whole conversation. Caroline's eyes had widened in delight, and Blaine couldn't remember ever seeing her so happy.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you sweetie!" She choked out, her happiness beginning to take over her senses and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

But then the door swung open and the moment was ruined.

XXX

Max waited for a couple of minutes after his wife had gone up to his son's room. He didn't want to get caught eavesdropping, not that he should have to explain himself to them. It was his house; he could do what he wanted. Once enough time had lapsed, he clumsily hoisted himself out of the hole he had created in his chair, rubbing his back and sighing when he was vertical. He then headed towards the stairs and slowly crept his way up them, trying not to make a sound to alert them to his presence. Resisting the urge to groan from the strenuous activity, he reached the top of the stairs. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he walked along to the door of Blaine's room. It was closed, to his annoyance. Grudgingly, he placed his ear on the cold, hard surface of the wooden door, straining to hear the conversation that was going on inside. It started in hushed tones; too quiet for him to hear the whole sentence. What he did hear set his teeth on edge; Kurt, nice and accepting of me, Carol… and then he heard a whole sentence. And that one sentence, that one cursed sentence, made him lose control.

"We were watching Tangled and… we kissed." Those seven simple words made him blind with rage, and all he could feel was anger coursing through his veins. He lost all rational thought. Kurt was a boy's name. Blaine had _kissed _another guy.

He stood in silence for a few seconds, hands fisting and face reddening. He heard his wife's exciting squeal, and then he completely lost it.

He roughly kicked the door open, seeing his son on the bed, smiling like he had never smiled before. His _son…_no. That was not his son. He didn't have a son anymore. He watched the smile instantly slip from his face, eyes widening in horror. He completely ignored his wife's startled cry and lunged for the boy on the bed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" He spat in his face, watching the boys eyes fill up with tears and his face scrunch up in pain.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS BOY AGAIN, OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU BOTH PAY FOR BEING FUCKING QUEER!"

The boy was whimpering now, tears flowing freely down his face. He easily ignored his wife's pleas for him to stop, to leave him alone. _That,_ he couldn't understand. The boy deserved much worse than this. And why was he crying? It was him that had made the choice to be gay, he had been told so many times that it was wrong, that it was unnatural.

He stopped shaking him suddenly, staring deep into his eyes. His tone was slightly calmer, but somehow it was more lethal.

"Do not see him again. You will…_fix _the shit decision you made to be gay, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

He gave him one last push, sending him backwards into the wall. He ignored the whimpers and pleads of the two other people in the room and stormed out.

Blaine clutched at his head, crying like he had never cried before. He watched his mother storm out the room after his livid, insane dad, and he saw the door slam shut behind her. Through his sobs he heard the sound of shouting and swearing from downstairs.

He sunk down onto his pillow, lying on his bed. One hand was still clutching his aching head where a bump was rapidly forming, but that was the least of his worries right now.

He couldn't see Kurt again. His heartbroken sobs increased in volume at this thought, and he screwed up his eyes in pain and helplessness.

He had no doubt in his mind that his father was serious with his threats. If he ever found out that he had so much as shared a conversation with the boy, he would make them pay. And considering what he had just done to Blaine, it would be physical, and no way was he _ever _going to let his father do that to Kurt. He couldn't let that happen, knowing he could've prevented it by cutting all ties with Kurt. He cared about the him too much to risk his safety for his own happiness.

But he didn't know if he could live without the boy he had grown so accustomed to, had grown to dependant on.

He shook his head roughly, taking this thought out his mind. For good.

He couldn't see Kurt again. Not when there was a risk of him getting hurt.

He should've known that nothing in his life turned out perfect. He should've known that his happiness couldn't last that long. It never did.

And so with the shouting continuously going on down stairs, the shrill screams of his mother and the gruff shouts of his dad going backwards and forwards for the next few hours, he eventually fell into a deep sleep. The tears had never stopped flowing, and even in his nightmare he was crying. Crying because he had lost Kurt. He had lost the best thing in his life forever.

**All I can say is sorrrryyyy! :'( Please, _please _review, I would really like to know what you think of this chapter, since it's a massive turning point in the story. Thank you! And I might be posting a new one shot today or tomorrow, so keep a look out. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay for quick updates! I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt eyed his reflection in his bedroom mirror critically for the tenth time in five minutes before grinning to himself. The simple yet defined outfit he had just put together that morning was definitely a keeper. Not that he would be seen dead in the same clothes until _at least _six months had passed. That was just laziness, in his opinion, and he, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was not lazy. Especially when it came to looking good.

It wasn't like he had gotten up an hour early that morning to make sure his outfit was perfect. Of course not. And the reason he _hadn't _done that wasn't Blaine….okay. Maybe he _was _trying to look good for his boyfriend, but that was allowed, right?

He watched his reflection give a sure nod, before turning and leaving his bedroom. He hadn't even bothered looking at the time at all; he had been too busy fixing his hair and outfit, so when he walked into the kitchen to find Carole putting her plate in the sink, he started panicking. She was normally just up by the time he left for school.

"What time is it?" He squeaked, silently praying that she wasn't going to say…

"It's 8.20." She answered kindly, giving him a warm smile. Apparently she didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"What?" He exclaimed, already out the kitchen door and putting his knee high boots on. Carole followed him, trying not to laugh. She knew Kurt had gotten up earlier than normal if his quiet singing had been any indication. She was guessing he didn't know how far sound travelled in the house when it was silent aside from his soft voice. Because she knew Kurt, she had also figured out that the only reason why he would have gotten up early was Blaine and this thought both amused her and made her heart melt. She knew he was going to be a bit late now, but hearing his gleeful voice ringing out softly while picking out his clothes made her heart fill with delight, and she hadn't made any move to stop him.

"Tell Blaine I said hello." She said caringly, leaning in to give the flustered boy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, I'll see you later!" He rushed out the door, leaving the woman laughing in his wake. He thundered into his car, immediately starting the ignition and flinging his bag into the seat behind him. If he was quick, he would get there just in time. He really didn't want to be late today; he didn't want to miss a minute of biology and couldn't be bothered with the complication of a late slip that had to be filled in after every class he then attended.

His journey went by in a haze of panicked muttering, but he finally ran (literally. Kurt Hummel didn't run unless he was desperate) into the school, not even having time to go to his locker, but went straight to his registration class. The bell went just as he entered the bustling room full of students, and he immediately collapsed next to Mercedes.

Mercedes completely ignored his exhausted state and immediately began to demand 'deets' of his dinner with Blaine. He had phoned her the night he and Blaine had made their couple status official, and she had been literally jumping for joy and screaming down the phone into Kurt's unsuspecting ear. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her all weekend, and apparently he had to make up for this loss of contact now. Once their ten minute registration was over, in which he heard no word of what their teacher said, he was finally free of the shrieking girl.

He walked down the corridor with a large smile on his face, heading straight to biology. There was a spring in his step at the prospect of seeing Blaine – and no, he had definitely not forgotten the kisses they shared. It was part of why he was so happy.

He walked into the biology classroom, almost skipping with joy. Blaine was already sitting at their desk but Kurt could immediately sense that there was something wrong. His eyes were downcast, there was a deep frown set upon his face and he had dark shadows under his eyes like he had had a restless night.

Frowning, Kurt sat down in his seat, staring at the boy beside him in concern. His hair was even more unruly than normal and all these small but important things worried Kurt.

"Blaine, are you okay?" he asked caringly, placing a gentle hand on Blaine's arm that was resting on the table. Blaine's muscles seemed to tighten up with the contact, so Kurt removed his hand quickly, feeling slightly hurt. What was wrong?

Blaine turned to face Kurt, his eyes round and apologetic. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. Kurt couldn't pretend he hadn't been affected by Blaine flinching at his touch, in truth, he was hurt. Why had Blaine done that? He had been fine all weekend, so what had changed?

"Blaine?" he whispered, giving the boy one final push to tell him what was wrong.

Blaine shook his head quickly, staring deep into Kurt's bright blue eyes.

"I need to talk to you at lunch about something." He said quietly. Kurt couldn't quite read the emotions dancing in his eyes, as it was something he had never seen in Blaine's before. All he knew was that this wasn't good. And he was starting to panic.

"What about?" he said almost desperately. He was going to break up with him, was he? Had he done something wrong and now Blaine didn't like him anymore? He racked his brain, trying desperately to find what it was that had gone wrong…or maybe he was jumping to conclusions. Maybe Blaine just wanted to talk to him about something minor…but the helpless look in his eyes told him differently.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur of…nothing. Kurt couldn't remember a minute of it when he walked out the classroom, Blaine following behind. All he got was a pained look and then he was gone. Not even a goodbye.

The most frustrating thing was that Kurt didn't understand why Blaine was acting this way. Things had been so perfect yesterday; what had changed? Had he just been imagining the happiness radiating from Blaine's eyes all through their time together?

He stalked off to his next class, and his next, and his next, not taking in anything. A mask was set on his face the whole time; expressionless; cold even. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. He just needed to talk to Blaine.

He almost ran to the lunch room when the bell went, so desperate to discover what was wrong with Blaine and to try and help fix it, because this was not over. Whatever was wrong, Kurt would fix it. Unless, of course, Blaine just didn't want to be with him anymore. There wasn't much he could do to change that.

He slid down into the corner table – their usual table. He didn't even bother getting his usual salad; he was far too nervous. Finally he saw the dark haired boy walk over to him, head downcast. He fell into his normal seat opposite him and stared at the table, not making eye contact.

"Blaine, tell me what's wrong." He tried to keep his tone soft, he really did, but a hint of pleading and desperation had crept in. He watched the boy sigh, his shoulders drooping. He looked tired.

"Kurt…we can't see each other anymore." Blaine said bluntly, voice quivering.

Kurt couldn't take the words that had been voiced rationally. Ever since Blaine had said that he needed to talk to him he had worrying, _dreading _that he wanted to break up. He didn't think he could handle it; he had just got Blaine. He was something special and Kurt didn't want to let go of him. They needed each other now and they had just shared something amazing last night and _why? Why was he saying these things?_

"Why?" Kurt said brokenly and as much as he tried to stop them, tears pooled in his eyes. Blaine finally looked up at him now and Kurt was surprised to find that his eyes were also glistening with moisture.

"Because we just can't, Kurt. I…I can't." His voice was shaking and he was trying very hard not to let out a sob. He couldn't tell Kurt that it was his father's fault, because Kurt would just say they could fix it when they _couldn't._ He wasn't putting Kurt in danger and if this was the only way to save him, then so be it.

"Why?" Kurt shouted. He was surprised at how loud it had came out, but was too upset to care, even when students around him turned to stare.

Blaine just shook his head, but Kurt wasn't taking this for an answer.

"You can't just _do _this Blaine!" He slammed his fist onto the table, making Blaine jump slightly.

"I know there's something wrong that you're not telling me about! I don't care what it is, we can fix this!" He was desperate for Blaine to see that he was right; that whatever it was, however _bad _it was, they could work it out. He just needed to _tell _him.

"Kurt, we can't. You _can't _fix this. I'm…I'm so sorry." Blaine was finished. He couldn't stand to stay in that seat one moment longer watching tears cascade down Kurt's beautiful face. He wished, he so, so wished that he could explain. That this could be easier. That this _didn't have to happen._ He got up from his seat, turned round and walked away. Kurt was left sitting there on his own, repeating Blaine's name in frustration with tears escaping from his eyes. Blaine couldn't bear hearing the strangled cries of his name, but he kept walking. This was what was best for Kurt, even if he didn't know it.

XXX

Kurt didn't understand why this was happening. He was driving home that evening, and he still didn't understand. Why? _Why? _Why was Blaine doing this? Surely he was wrong, surely they could fix it. It really couldn't be that bad…could it? He had spent the rest of the day trying not to spontaneously burst into tears, all the while thinking. Not about schoolwork, but what could have possibly made Blaine end their relationship, but he had come up with a blank. Was there something that he had missed?

He pulled into his driveway, screeching to a halt. He grabbed his stuff quickly, slammed the door shut and locked it, before thundering into the house.

He completely ignored Carol and Burt's cries of, "Hi Kurt!", "How was your day?", "How was Blaine?" and instead took the stairs two at a time down to his room. He collapsed on his bed, face buried in his pillow and cried. Cried because he just _knew _something was wrong with Blaine, and unlike last time he was powerless to fix it.

Through his strangled sobs and jumbled thoughts, there was always one thought that kept reappearing in his mind – he was going to fix this. He was going to find out what was wrong with Blaine and make it better, because he couldn't _stand _to think of Blaine unhappy. He sure as _hell _wasn't going to let Blaine go this easy. And when Kurt Hummel promised something, he meant it.

XXX

Blaine collapsed on his bed, sighing against the soft duvet. He hadn't even gone near his parents when he entered the house; just stormed up the stairs to his room. He _loathed _his dad for this. More for hurting Kurt than ruining his own happiness, really. He had hated telling Kurt that they couldn't be together, because he had hated saying the words. He was sure that Kurt had noticed that he hadn't said he _didn't want to _be with him; only that he couldn't. He wished with all his heart that there was some other way that this could work. Maybe if his dad vanished off the face of the god forsaken earth it would be fine. God, he hated that man. Just when he had had a chance of happiness he had ripped it all away from him and torn his heart to shreds. He didn't know how he had managed to get Kurt in the first place, but to have him forced from him brought unbearable pain. He cared about him so much.

Tears started to flow again, pouring silently down his cheeks much like the night before. Everything was like the night before, aside from the shouting going on downstairs. The feeling of hopelessness that was set deep within his soul. He hadn't felt this since meeting Kurt and now, as soon as the beautiful boy was gone, it was back. Back to haunt him.

He vaguely heard the sound of a door opening and closing behind him, but he was too far gone to care. He did notice when a hand softly lay on his shoulder, however, and he bolted upright.

"It's okay honey, it's just me." His mother was sitting on the bed beside him wearing a soft smile. This was not what made Blaine gasp in horror though: there was a bruise set deep around her eye, the most ugly shade of purple that you could ever imagine.

"No…" he gasped, shaking his head in defiance. He couldn't have…

"It's okay." She said softly, pulling him into a tight hug. All the while he chanted 'no', his tone desperate and hopeless. His father couldn't have stooped this low. He could hurt Blaine all he wanted, he didn't care, but not his _wife, _the woman he was supposed to love and cherish more than anything.

Caroline pulled him back, placing her arms on his shoulders and staring deep into his tear-filled eyes.

"It's okay Blaine. We're going to get away from here. Your dad…he went too far this time. I'm done with him hurting you and tearing your happiness away." Blaine choked out a sob as she continued in a hushed tone.

"I just need a month Blaine and we can leave. I'll get a flat sorted out for us or something…I'll fix this honey. Don't worry." Blaine collapsed into his mother again, body vibrating with sobs. She held him tight, stroking his bag and humming to him just like she used to do when he was a child; it always helped him relax.

It took Blaine ten minutes to calm down; his sobs slowly subsiding into soft sniffs. She pulled him back once again, staring deep into his weary eyes.

"I can't see Kurt until we're gone." He said forcefully. She gave a sniff, nodding slightly.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's probably for the best." Blaine nodded once, running his hand across her bruise. She lay him down gently on his bed, stroking the curls that were so alike to hers. "Relax honey, it will all be okay." She left Blaine lying there, knowing that it was better he was left to his own thoughts. She closed the door lightly behind her, heading to the room she shared with her husband.

She couldn't believe Max had hit her. He had never physically abused her before, and the shock had alerted her to the fact that she should've left long before now. The moment he became a threat to Blaine, that should have been it for her. But no, she had stayed like the idiot she was, working all day and pandering to his needs whenever she was not at work. She couldn't believehow _stupid_ she was. If she had left him long ago, Blaine wouldn't be so unhappy now. It was her fault, but she was going to put it right. She didn't know how, but she would fix this. For Blaine and for Kurt.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! I think this story's going to have around 16 chapters, maybe more. That's a guess just now, my brain might disagree with that at any point. I would really love to get to 100 reviews before it finishes though, and it would mean so much if you could help! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only 11 hours of exams to go, people! Let's celebrate…with a new chapter. What a celebration ;) The song is It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade.**

Burt watched his son slam the door shut to his room with narrowed eyes. He was sick and tired of Kurt acting like a spoiled brat to the rest of his family and he wouldn't even tell them _why. _Every single day this week he had come in from school with his face set in a horrid expression and not even saying hello, had tore down the stairs to his room. He had continually asked all week what was wrong with him but he had just been met with a tone laced heavily with sarcasm and sharp, bitter words. It was Thursday now and he had still said nothing as to why he was being so fowl and frankly, Burt just thought he was acting like a petulant child.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head at the newly closed door. Kurt never acted like this; had never tried to actively shut him out before. Maybe it was hormones? He didn't know. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let him act like this for any longer.

He walked heavily through to the living room, his socked feet sinking into the carpeted floor. He saw Carole sitting on the sofa watching a fashion programme; she was frowning and her eyes looked sad.

Sitting down beside her, he placed a gentle arm around her shoulders, softly squeezing her. She smiled a bit at this, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned for his wife; he didn't like to see her upset and would do all he could to right the situation for her.

"Kurt usually watches this with me." She answered sadly, giving another small smile. "Has he said anything to you? I don't know why he's acting like such a child all of a sudden."

Carole turned to her husband, eyes disbelieving.

"Haven't you noticed the way he gets even angrier at you when you mention Blaine? He must've had a fall out with him or something…but it's really bringing him down Burt. You should talk to him about it, I'm sure it will help him." She gently placed a hand on his cheek while he thought about what she had just said. He snapped out of his daze a moment later.

"I'm not letting him treat us like this just because he's fallen out with Blaine." He rose from the sofa and headed purposefully towards Kurt's room leaving a worried looking Carole in his wake.

He stopped in his tracks when he reached the door however, as he could hear Kurt's soft singing coming from inside. He placed his ear to the door and listened.

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
>Unless you let it take you<br>It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
>Unless you let it break you<br>It's not over-_

He swung open the door without even knocking and headed down the stairs. At the sound of his father coming down the stairs Kurt shot up from lying on his bed, lines creasing his brow.

"I asked you to knock before you came in. It's rude." He said in monotone, staring angrily at Burt who was now standing a little way in front of him, arms crossed and head cocked to the side. Kurt could tell he was angry; he had every right to be, he supposed. He had been acting like a bitch to his family since the conversation earlier in the week with Blaine, he would be the first to admit that. But that didn't mean he was going to stop, either.

"Kurt, I want you to tell me what's going on. Now." Kurt scowled in return, eyes shifting away from Burt's accusing glare.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just want some peace and quiet, is that too much to ask for?" Burt sighed in annoyance. He was not leaving this room until he had gotten some answers and if Kurt was going to make it difficult, then so be it.

"Drop it, Kurt. We're not stupid, we know something's wrong, but that doesn't mean you can act like _this_," he gestured at Kurt. Kurt just shook his head and fell back down on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling above him.

"I'm not acting like anything. I just want my own space." His tone was softer, like something inside of him had given up. Burt knew he was getting through to him, he just needed one last push. The problem was, he didn't know how Kurt was going to react.

"Carole knows it's about Blaine. Have you two had a fallout, or something?" Burt softly sat down on the bed beside Kurt, knowing he was going to have to take a softer approach to this now Blaine's name had came up. To his surprise Kurt struggled into a sitting position with haste, before jumping off the bed and turning to face Burt. He looked livid; but Burt could also see a deep sadness in his eyes.

"It's none of your business! I just want to be left alone!" Tears had started cascading down his face and now Burt didn't know what to do. Kurt's mum had always been better at handling there son when he was angry.

"Kurt, we're trying to help here!" He responded angrily, hands lifting and falling back down on the bed in annoyance.

"You can't help! No one can help! Blaine said we couldn't be together and you can't help with that!" He collapsed back onto the bed again, sobs shaking through his body. This was uncharted territory for Burt.

"Just tell me what happened, kid." Burt tried to make his voice reassuring and he shuffled closer to his son.

Kurt continued softly crying for a moment, before taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"He just came up and told me that we couldn't be together, and that he was sorry. He wouldn't even give me an explanation and dad, I _miss _him." His voice broke and he wiped away the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

Burt really didn't know what to say to this. He didn't know how to give his son boyfriend advice, but he supposed that he would have to try his best. He hated seeing Kurt like this.

He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and sighed.

"Did he ever say he didn't want to be with you?" he asked quizzically. Kurt shook his head after pausing for a few moments.

"Then you're just going to need to try and work out what's stopping him from seeing you. If he still wants to – and I saw the look in his eyes on Sunday Kurt, he adores you – then you're going to have to help him fix what's wrong." He sighed lightly again. "If I can do anything, you know you can just ask."

Kurt looked up at his dad, eyes wide. "Thank you." He whispered. Burt smiled in response.

"It's no problem, kid. I hope you two sort it out." Kurt nodded his head in agreement – he wished that with all his heart too. Burt gave him a final pat on his shoulder before walking out his room, shutting the door behind him. Presumably he was off to tell Carole, but Kurt didn't mind much. It had felt good to let it all out.

Throughout the week Kurt had tried desperately to get through to Blaine, pleading with him and reassuring him, but to no avail. He had just been met with Blaine saying the same things over and over – I'm sorry, you can't help Kurt, we just _can't _Kurt. Yesterday he had given up hope – he hadn't even tried to speak with Blaine. His former favourite subject had descended into an hour of silence, an hour of hopelessly staring at the boy he had fallen hard for. He had seen it in Blaine's eyes; he was unhappy too. He looked tired. He looked like how he was when he had first arrived at McKinley – broken. And all Kurt wanted to do was fix him.

_Tomorrow, _he thought, sniffing. _I'll figure out how to make him tell me, and I'll fix this. I'll fix Blaine, just like he fixed me. _

He sniffed one final time before getting out his homework and starting on it – it was going to be a long night.

XXX

Kurt stared at the clock on the biology classroom wall in desperation and then back to Blaine who was furiously writing god knows what into his jotter. There was five minutes of the lesson left and Kurt had so far done absolutely nothing. He had spent the last 55 minutes thinking of how to make Blaine see that he was being stupid, that of course Kurt could help. It had done no good though – he was still at a loss as to what to say. But he needed to say something.

"Blaine…" he said hesitantly, watching as the curly haired boy froze. He slowly looked up to face Kurt, his eyes almost pleading with him to not say anything more. It looked like this was hurting Blaine just as much as it was hurting him and that made Kurt reassess the situation. Maybe Blaine really did have no choice…but no. He could help, he could. He had promised it to himself.

"Blaine, _please, please, _tell me what's wrong." His tone was soft but Blaine's expression did not change. He slowly shook his head in defiance.

"I've told you Kurt, we _can't. _It's too dangerous…" he trailed off as Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dangerous? Blaine, how is it dangerous? What's happened?" This was new to Kurt – Blaine had never said that being with him was dangerous, just that he couldn't do it. Blaine let out a soft groan, obviously realising his mistake in giving Kurt more information.

"Please, Kurt. Please just leave it."

"No, Blaine!" His voice had risen slightly and he stopped, trying to calm himself.

"I can see that this, or _something, _is tearing you apart and I just want to help you. Please let me help you."

"Kurt, please believe me when I say you _can't! _Maybe…" He had almost said maybe when he was away from his father, but stopped himself just in time. There was no point giving Kurt hope when he didn't even know when or even _if,_ that would happen. Kurt's eyes had lit up, catching on to this new 'maybe'.

"Maybe what Blaine?" He asked, trying not to get himself excited but failing.

"No, Kurt. There's no maybe." _Not for now, anyway, _he added silently to himself. Luckily the bell went at that very moment, the signal for him to pack up and leave. He did so quickly without looking at Kurt – he didn't want to see him unhappy and upset, knowing that it was all because of him. Or his father, whichever, it didn't really matter anymore. He walked with his head down to his next class, trying to stop his eyes from shutting because of the little amount of sleep he had had last night.

He could get through this. He had to.

XXX

Blaine walked silently away from the school, turning down one of the more deserted streets that lead to his house.

It killed him, what he was doing to Kurt. What his _father _was doing to _him_. Blaine was miserable; he talked to no one else at school but Kurt, and now he couldn't even talk to _him_. There were two main reasons he had forbidden himself from simply being friends with Kurt. 1. If his father found out that they were still talking, he would instantly think that there was something more between them, and then god knows what he would do. He couldn't risk that. The second reason was the fact that Blaine didn't know how much self restraint he possessed. Just being next to Kurt without even saying a word made him desperate for his company, desperate for his soft lips to be pressed against his…and that was just it. If he started to talk to Kurt again, he wouldn't be able to resist him. He wanted it far too much, so if he was thinking logically, this was the only way. Loss of all contact.

He felt his stomach tighten at this thought. He knew that he had only known him for…how long was it now? It seemed like forever, when it was actually only two and a half weeks. He was so dependant on him now, and to not be able to share a simple conversation with him made his stomach coil.

His hatred for his father had also proportionally grown with his longing for Kurt. He was acting like even more of an arrogant pig than normal, and that was saying something. He no longer faked small pleasantries with his wife; just ordered her around without a word of thanks. Blaine hated seeing his mum look so upset and weary constantly. It wasn't fair on her and he just hoped with all his heart that she worked out a plan to get them away from there soon. If not for Blaine, for herself.

Until that time came, however, they would just have to survive. Blaine wouldn't let his resolve down…

The strength to be with Kurt was so overpowering, though. He let out a small groan of frustration. Yes, he had promised himself that, on no account, should he share a simple conversation with Kurt, but there were doubts in his mind about how long he could last. A month seemed like a long, long time to him just now and with everything going on at home…but no. He wouldn't let himself. For Kurt.

**Bit of a filler chapter there…things will change in the next chapter though! Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Has everyone heard Perfect yet? It's…perfect. Das ist alles, meine Freunde! Enjoy!**

Blaine practically ran out of his last class before lunch, heading swiftly to the lunch hall. His mind was a mess; his thoughts were all jumbled and barely anything was making sense to him. The only thing that was running through his mind that made any sense to him was the simple thought of "_I need to find Kurt." _

He barged past students, not even bothering to apologise. He was too determined to care.

He was pretty sure that he had had the worst weekend of his entire life. Worse even, than when he was bullied and terrorized every day. His father had stooped to a new low and Blaine hadn't even thought it _possible _for that to happen. The whole weekend was spent pandering to his father's whims; hearing regular insults shouted at him and his mum all day; watching is mother's face crumple at each cruel word. Each night he had gone to bed with an aching headache and tears running down his face. His mother hadn't said any more about arrangements for him, just given him sad smiles at regular intervals throughout the day. The thought that when the weekend was over there would be no release of talking to Kurt and finding comfort in him topped the whole thing off; he was miserable.

When he had arrived at school that morning, eyelids drooping from tiredness, he had had to pass Kurt's locker. By some lucky – or unlucky, he wasn't sure – chance, Kurt had been standing there, even though Blaine was late. Kurt had just looked at him and gave him a small smile as he walked past him, the look of longing in his eyes plain to see. Blaine could see it so clearly because he knew his eyes mirrored Kurt's.

The simple yet precious exchange had, yet again, set his mind reeling. He had severely doubted if he could last even a week after seeing Kurt again at the lockers.

But with yet another class that he didn't understand a word of because he was too tired – or didn't care enough – to put any effort in, something inside of him had clicked.

He couldn't stay away from Kurt no matter how hard he tried. It was something he didn't think he would ever understand, but it was also something that he knew wouldn't go away, even with the risk of his father finding out. To see Kurt suffer as well as his mother was too much for him to bear, and he just couldn't do it any more. It had only been a week since they'd last had a pleasant conversation, but it was a week too long for Blaine. That week was going to end now.

He started jogging when he got closer to the busy lunch hall, ignoring the looks of annoyance and confusion directed at him from other students. Yes, he _knew _that he was putting Kurt – and himself, for that matter – in danger, but the overwhelming need for his voice, his smile, his lips, was too strong to make him stop jogging and turn back to where he knew he should be going – as far away from Kurt as possible.

He finally reached the lunch hall breathless and panting, but he quickly scanned the room for Kurt. He was sitting to the left with his friends in New Direction's as normal. Blaine had even forbidden himself to turn up to glee club last week, so he hadn't talked to them either. As he neared Kurt he noticed the boy's stance: his fingers were lightly kneading his temples and his clothes looked…dulled, compared to their normal brightness. Blaine frowned, walking faster. He didn't want to be the one that captured Kurt's amazing personality or his extravagant fashion sense. He didn't want _anyone _to ever do that, and that was the deciding point for him as he stopped next to Kurt, curious eyes belonging to the New Directions looking up at him. He quickly glanced around and tried not to recoil at the hostility that basked there; they must have noticed what an idiot he'd been too.

"Kurt," He said softly, but loudly enough for the boy to immediately snap his head up to look at him, almost like he'd been waiting.

"Blaine." He breathed, relief flooding through his chiming voice. Blaine nervously glanced up at the various expressions of the occupants of the table – every single one was staring at him.

"Could I…could I talk to you for a minute?" he said hesitantly, relieved to see Kurt was already getting up from his seat. Blaine gave him a small smile and walked away, Kurt hastily following behind after muttering a quick goodbye to his friends of whom were staring after them in shock. They walked in silence, Blaine leading them to a relatively empty corridor. He stopped outside a classroom door for a second, peering inside the small window to see if the teacher was in. After finding that no, the teacher was not there, he opened the door for Kurt, gesturing for him to go first. Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion but walked in anyway, turning around to see Blaine checking that no one saw them enter and shutting the door quickly. He then turned the lock, but didn't turn round. He stared intently at the shiny handle of the door like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen and Kurt was confused. Hadn't Blaine been the one to drag him here in the first place? He had allowed himself to have a little bit of hope, but Blaine was probably just going to tell him to stop going anywhere near him or something.

"Kurt." Blaine choked out, his voice soft and vulnerable. He turned around and Kurt gasped at the sheer emotion painted on his face; he looked so ashamed. His eyebrows were creased and he looked _broken. _Kurt couldn't answer him, too afraid because he just knew that he was about to break down in tears. Blaine just stared at him for a moment, eyes flickering between his eyes before he came to a decision.

He lunged forward, connecting their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Kurt didn't have time to react or do _anything, _before Blaine's lips were moving against his, rough and insistent. Eventually, he caught his bearings and responded, moving his hands to tangle in Blaine's curls as Blaine's grabbed his hips. He breathed out through his nose deeply as Blaine's tongue entered into his mouth, relishing in the warm, wet heat. Even though he hadn't done this many times, he had missed it. He had missed Blaine even more that he had realised and he hadn't thought that possible.

Blaine tried to pour everything he could into that kiss as his tongue met with Kurt's and he suppressed a groan. He tried to tell him that he was so sorry for being such an idiot; that he _needed _him in his life. That it didn't matter that he didn't know what he was doing or that they were in danger, even though Kurt didn't know that bit yet.

Kurt broke away first, breathless and flushed. He leaned his forehead immediately against Blaine's and sighed deeply. He smiled a bit, before saying, "I missed you so much."

Blaine felt a single tear drop down his cheek, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I missed you too." They stayed like that for a few more precious moments, each so happy to be back wrapped up in the others arms. "I'm so sorry." Blaine choked out. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I know you had a good reason for it." He saw Blaine's eyes squeeze tighter as if to block out a memory. "Blaine?" The boy opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Kurt. Kurt was shocked by how golden his eyes looked when they were swimming with tears, but instead of commenting, just wiped a stray drop slowly making its way down his cheek. Blaine smiled again but pulled away, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to a desk. He motioned for Kurt to sit down and he did so, while Blaine pulled up a chair from another table to sit opposite. As soon as he was sitting he found both his hands wrapped up in Kurt's and he stared at them for a moment. He softly stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his finger and Kurt stared lovingly at him before realising that yes, they needed to talk about what had happened. And that wasn't going to be fun at all, if this was how it made Blaine feel.

"What happened, Blaine?" Kurt whispered and Blaine raised his head to look deep into Kurt's bright blue eyes.

He was well aware that Kurt might back out of this once he knew what could happen. And if he did, that might just kill him.

"My dad…he found out about us." Kurt gave a small gasp and Blaine started stroking his hand quicker to soothe him.

"He said that if I ever saw you again, that we would both pay and I couldn't take that risk, Kurt. I never want to see you hurt, especially knowing that I could have stopped it…" he broke off for a few seconds, thinking through what he was going to say.

"I tried to keep my distance from you, Kurt, I really did. But I…I just can't. I've had the most awful week because my dad's being even more of a pile of shit that usual, not that I thought that was possible before. And he…he hit her, Kurt." Kurt gasped again.

"Your mum?" he said softly. Blaine just nodded in return, not sure if he could speak without bursting into tears again.

"What's she saying about all of this?" He squeezed Blaine's hands that were trembling a little in reassurance.

"She…she said that she was going to find us someplace to stay. But it's going to take her a month, Kurt, and I don't know if I can handle it….but I completely understand if you want me to stay away until dad's gone." He lowered his head, trying not to let the hurt show through on his face as Kurt stayed silent.

"Blaine….of course I'm not going to leave you. I don't know if I can now, anyway. I care too much about you, even though we've not known each other for long at all. But it doesn't feel that way anymore, Blaine."

Blaine raised his head and smiled in relief: Kurt wasn't leaving him. They were silent for a few moments, Blaine staring at their entwined hands and Kurt staring off into space.

"I have an idea." Kurt said suddenly, surprising Blaine. "But you need to let me help you, Blaine."

"Kurt, I don't want-"

"Don't even say that Blaine." Knowing exactly what Blaine was about to say. "I'm already involved. But I need you to let me sort this out. Let my family sort this out for you and your mum." His eyes were pleading, begging Blaine to say yes. Blaine's eyes were wary, however.

"Kurt, my dad's dangerous. I have no idea what he's capable of and I don't want to see any more people get hurt." Kurt squeezed his hand again and smiled.

"No one will get hurt, Blaine. Please." Blaine froze for a few moments, thinking it over, before cautiously nodding his head. Kurt grinned, so relieved.

Kurt immediately got up from the desk, keeping one of Blaine's hands locked in his and pulling them towards the door. He unlocked it quickly and they snuck out, being careful to make sure no one saw them. Kurt then turned and headed to the right – the opposite way to the lunch hall. Blaine frowned, confused.

"Kurt, where are we going?"

"To my house." He replied simply, pulling Blaine along.

"But Kurt, it's only lunch time. School hasn't finished yet." Kurt just tutted in annoyance.

"Missing two classes won't hurt us, Blaine and I don't care about that when we can get this sorted now. My dads not working today, so he'll be able to help."

Blaine managed to chuckle at this, choosing to ignore the more morbid side of the sentence.

"When did innocent Kurt turn into a bad boy, skipping classes?" Kurt turned back to him, pulling him out the front doors of the school as he did so. Luckily, there were no teachers around so they weren't witnessed leaving the school. Neither of them had a history of skipping classes, so hopefully they would get let off this time. The school wasn't very harsh on punishments, thankfully.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, secretly adoring hearing his bright chuckle for the first time in more than a week. Blaine just laughed harder at the disbelieving look on Kurt's face and Kurt sighed. "Shut up, Blaine."

Blaine pouted, putting on his puppy dog eyes as Kurt looked back at him.

"Sorry, Kurtie." He said in a child-like voice, but all Kurt could do was laugh. He couldn't believe they were acting this natural with each after their conversation and emotional breakdown back in the classroom.

He mocked a loud sigh, raising his eyes to the sky. "I'll think about forgiving you, Blainers." They had finally reached Kurt's car and they got in quickly, Kurt automatically taking the drivers seat. As they pulled out of the car park swiftly so as they would not be caught leaving the school, Blaine turned on the radio. They both laughed as they realised what song was playing.

"I love this song!" Blaine shouted, grinning. Kurt just shook his head as Blaine started to sing along, his happy voice filling the car.

_Well, it started with your hips_

_So I moved up to your lips_

_To take a chance, ask for a dance_

'_Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world_

Blaine sang the song while looking directly at Kurt, a big cheesy grin on his face. For now, they had forgotten about what was coming, they just wanted to relax, content to just be in each others presence again. Blaine was trying desperately not to laugh as he tried to sing the rest of the song, Kurt's laugh growing louder all the time.

_And you could move on with your whole life_

_Just like you do, just like you shooby do do do_

_And you could make everything all right and I want you to_

_Because ever since the first dance_

_All I thought about was lovin' on you_

When the song ended Blaine had to clutch his stomach in pain from the giggles that were escaping him. Kurt had joined in on the last chorus and had been desperately trying not to crash the car at the same time. _This _was what Blaine had missed most: the joking, the sarcastic comments, the overall cheesiness of their relationship. It was just perfect. They linked hands as they neared Kurt's house, both sighing as the car grinded to a halt. Their perfect moment had ended; the calm before the storm.

"It'll be okay. Dad will help fix this." Kurt reassured.

"But what can he _do, _Kurt?" A look of worry crossed both their faces; neither knew the answer to this question. Kurt just smiled again and hugged Blaine awkwardly from across the seat.

"I don't know Blaine, but I know it'll be okay. I promise."

**I probably enjoyed writing that much more than I should've :L Yay for Blaine being sensible…kind of. I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**We're close to the end, guys! Just one more chapter left I think! I hope you enjoy the rest of my story :) And I can't express to you how grateful I am that we reached 100 reviews, it means so much to me, you just wouldn't believe. I'm writing two one-shots for the 100th reviewer – BertLover – so the first should be up sometime in the next week as well, if you wanted to check them out. Enjoy!**

Burt was trying his hardest not to throw his phone across the room in rage as an annoyed client practically screamed at him through the device. Why didn't some people realize he needed a day off once in a while?

"Look sir, I've already told you I'm not work-" He was cut off by more demands for the car to be fixed today because apparently, it was a life or death situation. Apparently.

"I really am sorry, but we're-" Yet again more shouts came from down the phone and Burt sighed in frustration. He was being ordered to take in the car and fix it today, no, _right this minute,_ when he had already told him multiple times that it wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly he heard the front door open behind him and he turned around in confusion, wondering who would possibly arrive home at this time – no one was due back for two hours yet. He frowned as Kurt and Blaine entered the house, Blaine clinging on to Kurt's arm as if for support. Now Burt was even more confused – what were they doing missing school? Had Kurt managed to fix their relationship already?

He gave the boys' a look of stern disapproval as the fuming voice still raged obscenities in his ear. He took the phone away from his face and held it out in front of him accusingly. With one click of a button, the voice was cut off and Burt heaved a thankful sigh – that man would just not stop talking. He raised his head to once again look at the two boys' still standing awkwardly beside the door. He noticed that Kurt had on a look of determination – one that never boded well with Burt, as he knew Kurt would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and would fight for it until the days end. Blaine, however, had a completely different look on his face. He looked scared; defeated; _ashamed _even. Burt looked Kurt in the eye and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you two doing home? School doesn't finish for another two hours yet." Kurt's piercing gaze met his father's and Burt could just tell that they were not missing school because they couldn't be bothered – there was something more serious going on.

"Can we sit down and talk, dad?" Kurt asked, receiving a nod from Burt after a moment's hesitation. His eyes flickered between the two boys' as Kurt led Blaine to the sofa, Blaine's hand still clutched tightly around his arm. They sat down, bodies pressed close together and Burt didn't fail to see the pleading look Blaine cast Kurt. He followed and sat down on his seat, scrutinizing the two boys. When no one said anything, he broke the silence.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" They glanced up to him at this, Kurt meeting his gaze but Blaine's flickering back down to his lap.

"We need to ask you for help." Burt's eyebrows furrowed when he didn't elaborate.

"Help with what?" Kurt glanced back down at Blaine and their eyes met, a silent conversation passing between them.

"Okay," Kurt breathed, stroking Blaine's arm lightly. He turned back to Burt, the determination still set in his eyes.

"I…I found out why Blaine couldn't see me. It's about his dad." Burt gestured for him to continue and Kurt shot a worried glance at Blaine.

"Are you sure you don't want to…?" Kurt whispered, but Blaine immediately shook his head, clutching on to him tighter. He had already relived it once today; he did not want to have to explain it again.

"His dad found out about us being together and he… he's not happy with Blaine being gay, never mind having a boyfriend." Burt's expression immediately hardened at this; he couldn't understand parents who wouldn't accept their child for who they are. Sure, it had taken some time for him to get used to Kurt's sexuality, but the kid was having a harder time that he was with it. He had already known for years anyway, it had come as no surprise to him. He hadn't once thought of rejecting Kurt because of it or turning him away, he just couldn't do that. He was still his _son._

"He…threatened us, if Blaine were to ever see me again. What did he say, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, turning to meet Blaine's large, hazel eyes.

"He said he'd make us pay." He stuttered out, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

To see Blaine like that, to have another man threaten them both for just being happy…Burt was furious, but he tried to rein his temper in. It wouldn't help anything if he was flailing widely about the room, shouting to nothing in particular. Plus, it would upset Blaine and that was not what the scared boy needed right now.

"He's being awful to Blaine now and…he couldn't take it anymore. So he told me, and now I'm asking for your help." Kurt's voice had turned softer and his eyes were big and round. Burt sighed and settled into his chair, hand rubbing against his chin in thought. After a few moments of silence he shook his head.

"But what can I do, Kurt?" Tears were now freely flowing down Blaine's cheeks and he buried his head into Kurt's shoulder for comfort. Kurt raised his hand and softly stroked the back of his hair, trying desperately to soothe the boy all the while casting a pleading look at his father.

Burt was stumped. He had told Kurt that he would help him in any way possible but…what was he supposed to do? There wasn't anything they could report, because it was just words his dad was using against him. He wished with all his heart that there was something, _anything_, that he could do, but…

He stopped for a moment to watch the two boys'. Blaine lifted his head up slightly, his mouth next to Kurt's ear and he seemed to whisper something softly. He dropped his head back down, sniffing, as Kurt's eyes widened. How had he forgotten?

"Dad he also…he hit Blaine's mum. And he hurt Blaine." Burt let out a strangled noise at this, back instantly straightening against the chair.

Now it was different. If that _pathetic _excuse of a man had actually _hurt _his family, Burt couldn't just stand back and let it happen. He didn't know how he was going to help, but he was already on his feet and heading to the door.

"Come on, we're going to Blaine's house." He shrugged on his jacket, watching Blaine give Kurt a confused, worried look as he was pulled to his feet and helped towards the door.

Soon enough they were all piled in the car, Blaine and Kurt occupying the back seat and Burt in the driving seat.

"You'll need to give me directions, Blaine." He said softly, pulling out the driveway. He saw Blaine nod his head in the mirror, already curled back up to a worried looking Kurt.

"Will your parents be in?" Burt asked, driving straight down the road as Blaine hadn't told him to turn yet.

"They should be, yes. Mum works from home on a Monday and dad…he normally doesn't go out at weekdays." Burt nodded, eyes scanning the street outside. Houses were flying past, probably a bit too fast than was allowed, but Burt didn't care. He just wanted to sort this, even though he still didn't know how.

"Turn right." He heard Blaine softly utter from the back seat and he did as he was told, turning onto another street that looked just like the last; rows and rows of perfectly looked after houses. The grass was lush; the walls had not a mark on them; the cars about five times more expensive than the one he was currently driving.

The rest of the drive was partaken in silence with only Blaine's quiet directions stirring the air every once in a while. Over the fifteen minute drive, the houses steadily became less preened, less perfect. When Blaine finally told him that they had reached the right house, he stopped and looked around as the boys' got out of the back seat. From the look of the house, Blaine's family were not incredibly well off, but still miles away from being poor. The house was rather large, its white walls illuminating the stream of sunlight coming from high in the sky above. The garden was looked after; that was obvious, but it didn't look like it had been done in a while. The grass was starting to get a bit long than was protocol with the other houses round about. The multiple plants however, looked perfectly fine, the soft rows of roses swaying in the cool breeze.

Burt quickly got out the car making sure to lock it behind him, and headed to the door where Blaine and Kurt were looking back at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath, gesturing for Blaine to go in the house first. They followed behind, walking into the hall of bright white.

The first sound they were met with was the rough, gravelly voice of – presumably – Blaine's father. He was shouting at someone to get him another beer, and what was taking so long?

With these two sentences, Burt already hated the man. How could he talk to someone – again, it was presumably his _wife _– like that? He would never, _ever _dream of talking to Carole like that, not when he loved her as much as he did. Were Blaine's parents even in love anymore? He glanced at Blaine who was staring at the floor. Burt could see he hated seeing his dad treat his mum like that, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Well, Burt was going to change this, though he still didn't know what he was going to say or do.

"You can go in." Blaine said softly and Burt smiled at the defeated looking boy, patting his shoulder gently in reassurance.

He strolled into the house purposefully, heading in the direction the rough voice had came from. Sure enough, he swiftly found Blaine's dad sitting in his chair watching the TV, beer bottle being flung out of his hand and landing across the room. He saw a woman bustle in from the kitchen, lines creasing her forehead, and hand him another beer. She was just about to walk over and pick up the bottle before stopping in her tracks, wide hazel eyes staring at them in wonder and confusion. They flickered between each of their faces before settling on Blaine's. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his mass of curls.

"They're here to help, mum. Let them help. That's Kurt and his dad." He whispered so as his dad would not hear. She pulled away from him, looking deep into his pleading eyes. She nodded slightly, turning first to look at Kurt. He really was beautiful, in a league of his own. He looked so…special. Kurt was not looking at her, however. He was staring at Blaine, adoration and worry pouring out of his perfect blue eyes. She knew then that her son and Kurt were happy together and that Blaine deserved more than what he could get in this house. He needed Kurt; Kurt needed him. She then turned to look at Burt who was staring at her husband in disgust. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and look at her, his eyes softening when he locked eyes with her. She looked exactly like her son.

"You don't have to-" she whispered but Burt only frowned. He was going to help; for both of them.

"What're you doing, you-" Max had finally noticed them all standing there, each one staring at him with different expressions on their faces; worry, anger, resentment and confusion.

Burt stepped forward, placing a fake smile on his face.

"I'm Burt; you're son's boyfriend's father." He was sure that the mans face turned all the shades of red under the sun at this as he turned to stare at Blaine with anger flaring in his eyes.

"You!" He shouted, already trying to get up out of his chair and failing.

"Now, calm down. I'm trying to speak to you like an adult here and-"

"What the hell are you all doing in my house? Get out!" He shouted, quivering with anger.

Burt really was trying to be sensible about this, but with a man like this to contend with he really didn't know how long he could stay calm for.

"Please, will you just listen to what I have to say!" He raised his arms as if in peace, but this just made the man even angrier.

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing? Don't just stand there; get them out of my fucking house!" Caroline seemed to shrink back at this comment, but found that she didn't actually feel as hurt as she normally did at his sharp words. The sting was no longer there. Maybe it was because Kurt and his dad were here, but she felt stronger.

"No, Max." Her words were quiet but forceful. Max looked horrified.

"What do you mean no, you stupid woman! Get them OUT!" He remained in his chair however, probably expecting everyone to follow his every command as normal. Not this time though. Never again, Burt thought.

"You see, I don't like the way you're treating your family. It's not nice or fair, and you seem to be a horrible human being."

"What?" Max spluttered, hands fisting. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He screamed, and everyone in the room visibly flinched back but Burt. Blaine was holding tightly onto Kurt and Caroline just stood there, watching the scene unfold. She didn't know how this man was going to help, but she already knew that he was a good person. Blaine had implied it himself and any family member of Kurt's would be trusted by her.

Burt sighed forcefully, trying to keep his cool. He knew now what he was going to do; it had become clear to him as soon as he had seen the scared yet strong curly haired woman. The second he had seen the fading purple bruise dampening her features, he knew he couldn't leave Blaine and his mother here; no one should have to live like this.

He turned around to face the others, Max spluttering and swearing behind him.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen please…?"

"Caroline." She finished for him, walking out the room after giving Kurt and Blaine a small smile. He followed after her, leaving the two boys' alone with the fuming man.

"You! You didn't listen to me, did you, you-" Kurt immediately pushed Blaine out the room, not wanting to hear Max insult them for being themselves. He couldn't say he wasn't scared, but he was still strong enough to protect Blaine.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Kurt pulled Blaine to the floor and allowed him to curl up in his lap, head burrowing into his shoulder. He wasn't crying; he just needed some comfort. He hated his dad, he hated this house and he hated himself. He just wanted out of here; there were too many horrible memories lurking in the depths of the building. Kurt held him, rocking him back and forth and muttering that it would all be okay, to not worry because their parents would sort it. He didn't know how long he spent holding Blaine like that – he was too wrapped up in trying to comfort him. He also didn't know why Blaine's father hadn't come after them, but that was irrelevant. As long as he didn't follow them, Kurt didn't need to know his reasoning.

It seemed like hours later when Burt came out the kitchen door that led to hall where they were sitting and stood over them.

"Boys?" They looked up at him simultaneously, eyes tired.

"Blaine, I need you to get your stuff."

"All of it?" Blaine whispered, face morphed into a look of shock identical to Kurt's.

"Just what you need. I'll get the rest later." Blaine hastily nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek and heading through the living room to get to his room. Kurt was left staring at the open door left behind him, hearing Caroline talking to Max and Max screaming back at her.

"What's going on, dad?" He said shakily and Burt pulled him into a strong hug.

"They're coming to stay with us until they can sort something out. It's okay now, Kurt." Kurt let out a sob of relief, pulling back from his dad.

"Thank you." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster, earning him a small smile.

A couple of minutes later Blaine was downstairs again, his bag slung over his shoulder and packed to the brim of necessities. He still didn't know what was going on, but he knew he could find out later. He was still worried about his mum who was still trying to reason with Max.

A second later she was at the door beside them, her head still in the living room.

"Goodbye, Max." She said, shutting the living room door behind her with a sad smile. She had already packed her bag at some point through all of this and the four of them headed out the door, shutting it and blocking out Max's shouts and growls forever.

They managed to get into the car and drove away quickly. Burt somehow remembered the way back to their house without too much of a problem. The journey passed in silence, each person left to their own thoughts. Blaine was still curled up in Kurt's arms in the back and his eyes were closed; he was obviously tired from the day's ordeals.

When they pulled up at the door of the Hudmel house, Caroline heaved a deep sigh. They were free, finally they were free. She knew Max wouldn't come after them – it was just an instinct she shared with him sometimes. They would be left alone. She got out of the car, hoisting her heavy bag up with her and following Burt to the door.

They all made their way into the house, Blaine and Kurt immediately collapsing on the sofa and having a whispered conversation.

Burt turned to Caroline who gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Burt. I don't know how I can ever repay you and I promise we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." Burt tutted, smiling at the curly haired woman.

"You can stay as long as you need, it's no problem at all. The guest bedroom is at the top of the stair and on your right." She smiled and thanked him, starting to make her way up the stairs before stopping as she heard Burt's voice call her.

"Should I report him to the police or do you want to?" She lowered her head, deliberating for a second before making her final decision. Some people might call her mad, but she knew this was for the best.

"Neither. I don't want him reported…I loved him once. I just want this over with and if we report him it won't be. There will be a court case and interviews and…I just want it finished." Burt frowned deeply, placing his hand on the banister.

"Are you sure? I really think he should pay for what he did to you and-"

"I'm sure, Burt. Will you ask Blaine to come upstairs?" He nodded and with that she turned and disappeared up the stairs, Burt staring at where she had formerly stood. He didn't agree with her decision at all, but if that was what she wanted he wasn't one to go against her wishes. He sighed before heading into the kitchen to explain to Carole what was going on, informing Blaine of his mothers request on the way there.

Blaine kissed Kurt quickly, struggling to get off his lap.

"I'll be back soon." He smiled, Kurt doing the same.

"The guest bedroom's the first on the right up the stairs. Blaine nodded and turned away, slowly making his way up and knocking on the door Kurt had said.

"It's Blaine." He said loudly, hearing his mother tell him to come in from behind the door. He shuffled in, closing it behind him and moving to sit on his mother's bed where she was gently brushing her curls.

She turned to him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Her face broke, her hand coming up to rub her forehead.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… I just wish…" Blaine cut her off, kissing her forehead gently.

"It's fine now, mum." She nodded slightly, letting out a shaken sigh.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I am. I'm happy to stay here for as long as we need to."

"I'll find us somewhere, Blaine. It will just take time and I couldn't stay there any longer and-"

"Mum, stop. It's all in the past now." She nodded again, giving him a grateful smile.

"I love you, Blaine." Blaine smiled lovingly.

"I love you too, mum." He got up and headed towards the door, casting one last smile in his mothers direction.

He immediately headed back down the stairs and into the living room, expecting to see Kurt there. To his disappointment, he had disappeared. At that moment Carole came into the room and smiled at him, walking over. She pulled him in for a hug, stroking his back in comfort. Blaine relaxed into the touch; he really did like Carole.

She pulled back and he smiled. "Where did Kurt go?"

"He's down in his room, sweetie." Her eyes crinkled with her grin.

"Thank you." He said before heading to the door leading to Kurt's room. He left it open behind him – as Burt kept reminding them – and walked down the stairs, noticing Kurt lying on the sofa. He moved over to him, stopping when he realised there was no room for him to sit down.

"Kurt?" He asked, trying to get his attention. He opened his eyes and smiled at Blaine. When Blaine didn't move a muscle, he frowned.

"You can lie down as well, if you want?" Blaine frowned.

"There's no room…" Kurt sighed, shifting forward on the couch, leaving a space for Blaine between him and the back of the sofa. Blaine's eyes lit up in realisation and he awkwardly moved himself to lie down behind Kurt. When he was in a comfy position, he wrapped him arms around Kurt and buried his head into the back of his shoulder. They sighed in contentment – it was over. Everyone was safe.

"Are you okay with this?" Kurt asked. Blaine listened to his soft breathing for a moment before answering him.

"With staying in your house? Of course I am, Kurt." He felt him softly chuckle and Blaine shut his eyes. They stayed silent for ten minutes, just listening to the sound of each others soft breaths. It was Kurt who broke the silence.

"Dad said you'll need to sleep on the couch."

"That's fine." Blaine answered immediately, smiling slightly.

_It's all okay now, _he thought, letting himself drift off into a light sleep even though it was still early.

_Everything's going to be fine._

**I hope you enjoyed that! The final chapter should be up in the next five days or so – its basically an epilogue filled with Klaine fluff. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And so we come to the end of my little story. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me until the end and you should know that I'm so grateful. **

**The two songs are: Come What May from Moulin Rouge and For You Know by Bruno Merz. I normally skip over lyrics in stories, but it would really benefit if you read them. I hope you enjoy!**

It was Saturday afternoon and Kurt and Blaine were bored. They couldn't think of anything to do and currently they were sitting on Kurt's couch, Blaine perched on Kurt's lap and wracking his brain for something to amuse themselves with.

The last week had passed without a hitch; Blaine was really enjoying staying in the Hudmel's house and even though it could get crowded at times, he had relaxed into his surroundings. It also meant he could spend a lot more time with Kurt and that was an excellent thing. He knew his mum was searching for an apartment for them to stay in, but the process was slow since she had upped the amount of days she worked so she could pay for it. She was much happier here; he could tell. Initially he had been worried about her, as sometimes she would fade out from a conversation and get lost in her own world, but they times were few and far between now. He could also tell that she thought they were imposing on the Hudmel's even though they had insisted they weren't. Kurt's family had welcomed them with open arms, instantly treating them like part of their own family and for this Blaine was truly grateful. It was what they – especially his mum – needed right now. At least until she could stand on her own two feet again.

"Should we watch a movie?" Kurt said suddenly, watching Blaine smile in his lap.

"Sure. What one this time?" Kurt's features screwed up in thought, trying to think of the films he hadn't watched in a while.

"Moulin Rouge!" His face lit up; he had forgotten how much he loved that movie.

"But Kurt, that's really sad." Blaine was frowning; the last time he had watched it he had been a sobbing wreck for at least an hour afterwards.

"I'll help you through it, Blainers." Kurt chuckled, gently nudging a pouting Blaine off his lap so he could find the DVD. He could hear Blaine grumbling behind him as he clicked the disk out of its case and placed it in the machine, turning the TV on as he did so. He grabbed the remote and settled back on the sofa, watching the warnings that started every DVD with a bored expression.

"Karosky comes back next week." Blaine said suddenly in monotone. Kurt stared across at him and grabbed his hand.

"It'll be fine. Maybe he'll lay off a bit because he knows the consequences now." Blaine nodded slightly but still looked worried.

"Hopefully." They lapsed into silence for a few moments, each thinking about Karofsky. At least they had each other – they would be able to get through it together.

"I never said thank you, did I?" Kurt turned to Blaine, confused.

"What should you have said thank you for?"

"This. Letting us stay here. Accepting us." Kurt smiled lovingly at his worried boyfriend.

"We couldn't have let you stay there, it just wasn't an option. Did you expect anything less?"

"Well," Blaine started, curling up into Kurt and placing an arm around his waist, over his stomach. "I didn't expect you to let us stay in your house, no." Kurt wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. His scent was already familiar to him; apples and cinnamon.

"It's more make-out sessions for us, though." Kurt said with a smile, watching Blaine's body vibrate from laughing. He faintly hummed in agreement as Kurt pressed play and the movie started.

Blaine was already promising himself that he wouldn't cry, under any circumstances.

Both of them watched the movie with wide eyes, completely enthralled with the tragic story, the beautiful singing and the entrancing backgrounds. They tried to savour the perfect love story while it lasted, knowing that in the end it would all fall apart.

They spent some of the movie having a whispered conversation about everything and nothing, but they never took their eyes of the screen, not wanting to miss a minute of the film.

Blaine was also waiting for his favourite part in the movie; Come What May. He had seen the film more times that he could count, every time sitting alone in his bedroom, wishing that someday he would find his Satine. In guy form, obviously. But when he watched that special scene, the one where they looked so happy together, he couldn't help the jealousy flowing through his veins. _He _wanted to be able to sing with the love of his life; dance with them around the room; hold each other for hours because neither wanted to leave the embrace. It had been his dream for years and now that dream had finally, _finally _become a reality. There was just one thing on the list that he hadn't done yet.

When the scene came on and Christian tentatively started singing the truly beautiful song – his favourite song ever - Blaine glanced at Kurt who was staring at the TV in wonder. He knew what he needed to do.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more and more<em>

Kurt's head snapped round to meet his and Blaine placed a gentle kiss on his cheek between each line, causing Kurt to blush ferociously. Blaine grinned and got up off the couch, pulling a protesting Kurt with him. When they were both vertical, he slid his hands from where they were placed on Kurt's shoulders to around his waist. Pulling him closer, he continued singing.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<br>_

He could feel Kurt chuckling against him as his clear voice filled the room. He could also feel Kurt's hands snake behind his neck and link there and his chin pressing into the space between his neck and shoulder, Blaine mirroring the action.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

They rocked slowly, performing a beautiful dance that was reserved just for them. This was Blaine's own special way of telling Kurt he loved him - in the most beautiful song ever created.

He was relieved and astounded when Kurt started singing; he had never heard his beautiful voice fit a song so perfectly before. His voice filled the room as Blaine's had done before and Blaine couldn't help but sigh in contentment: how had he gotten this lucky?

Kurt's solo finished and Blaine joined in, their voices harmonizing perfectly together. Like they were born to sing with each other. It was like their rendition of Tangled, but different. It was much more special and they had been through so much more even though it had only been two week ago. Was it really two weeks? It seemed to Blaine like it was much longer. But maybe that was because everything was so perfect now.

They continued slowly rocking, moving in a synchronized dance. Their bodies had, and always would fit together perfectly and they knew that. They knew that what they had was special and neither one was willing to let it go.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

The music finished behind them but they stayed where they were; in each others arms. Where they belonged.

"You mean it?" Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear, making Blaine shiver slightly.

"Mean what?"

"Do you love me?" Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, sighing again. He took a minute to reply, knowing just how big this was.

"Yes." He could feel Kurt sagging against him at this simple word and suddenly he wondered whether he should have said it. Was it too soon? Of course it was too soon, they had known each other for a month and here he was telling Kurt he loved him and crap, now he had screwed it all up and-

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, causing Blaine's thoughts to derail.

"You do?" Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes, shocked to find tears swimming in them. He gave him a feeble nod and a small smile.

"You don't think this is too fast?" Kurt glanced at the ground.

"Maybe. But I know it's true. And we've never exactly been conventional, have we?" Blaine chuckled slightly.

"Point taken." He pressed his lips gently to Kurt's; savouring the sensation of being so connected to the boy he… loved. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Blaine whispered a quote from Moulin Rouge, staring deep into Kurt's eyes. He hadn't realised the true meaning of the words until now. Kurt repeated the quote back to him before pressing their lips together again, trying to convey the emotions he held.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, holding each other. They took it in turns to press soft kisses over each other's face, before moving back and connecting their lips. Neither could have imagined a better place to be.

The romance story of Satine and Christian played in the background, the story going through twists and turns until it finally reached its tragic and heartbreaking end. The boys' didn't pay attention, however. They were too engrossed in each other; in feeling; in touching; in savouring every moment. Because their story wouldn't end like that.

XXX

Not everything was as perfect as their first 'I love you', however. Throughout the month that Blaine and Caroline stayed with the Hudmels, Blaine had bad dreams. Dreams that scared him so much because he couldn't stand the thought of them ever being real. The first time it happened was the worst, because Kurt didn't know what to do. He could only muddle his way through, trying to help Blaine as best he could.

XXX

"Kurt?" Kurt heard a small voice call his name, blurred and murky through the recess of sleep. He groaned slightly, rolling over to try and block the noise out. Surely it wasn't morning yet?

"Kurt?" The voice was stronger now, but still not more than a whisper. Grudgingly, Kurt opened his eyes to try and find the source of the unwelcome noise. All his annoyance faded, however, when he saw Blaine's face staring down at him through the dark.

"Blaine?" He whispered, confused as to why Blaine was in his room at night, but more than anything worried about him. He looked terrified.

"I had a bad dream." Kurt patted the bed next to him, shuffling into a sitting position. Slowly, Blaine perched on the side of the bed. He seemed to survey Kurt for a few moments before making a decision and wrapping his arms around him, head buried in his chest.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about, sweetie?" Kurt tried not to be shocked at how easily he had used the term of endearment, but he could think about that later. Blaine needed his help. He felt the curly haired boy nod slightly into his chest and he waited a few moments for him to begin.

"It was my dad… he was standing over you. And you were…" He choked out a sob, clutching onto Kurt tighter and tighter.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt pulled him closer, trying to comfort him but knowing that this wasn't enough. Blaine's soft sniffs were penetrating the silence every few seconds and he sighed. Even with his father gone, he still affected Blaine.

"Come on, lay down." He shuffled down until he was lying on his bed, head resting against the pillow. Blaine let go of him for a second while he did the same, immediately clutching back onto Kurt and snuggling into his side. His head rested on Kurt's chest again and Kurt placed his arms back around Blaine's torso, holding him tight.

"It's not real, Blaine. I'm here, sweetie." The though of the adults in the house not agreeing with this new sleeping arrangement didn't concern Kurt – he couldn't make Blaine go back to the couch in this state. He needed him.

"It just seemed so _real _and-"

Kurt cut him off, shushing him quietly and rocking him backwards and forth like a mother would do for her child.

"Don't think about it. It's all over." He felt Blaine nod into him, but the damp patch on his chest from his tears was growing ever larger. They were silent for a few moments before Blaine spoke quietly, his voice pleading.

"Will you sing to me?" He sniffed, burying his head even deeper into his chest.

"What do you want me to sing?" He whispered back.

"I don't mind." Kurt nodded, searching through the songs he knew for a perfect one – he knew Blaine just wanted something to calm him, but he felt he needed to give him a message too. He was glad to know that his voice relaxed Blaine and when he finally found a song, he congratulated himself – it was perfect. He tightened his arms around Blaine a little more before opening his mouth to sing as softly as he could.

_Come away, come away  
>leave it all far behind you.<br>'Cos it's not who you are and it's not what you wanted.  
>I can see, I can see<br>the strength there inside you.  
>Calling you<br>come away to where you're bright eyed and hopeful._

The song was soft and sweet and Kurt immediately felt Blaine's breaths even out slightly and his body relax. It was the perfect song because it was what Kurt was trying to say. It may not be what the song was originally meant for, but it worked in their situation. Blaine needed to get away from the clutches his dad still held on him and Kurt _knew _that he could do it. He was strong enough and he would help him through every step of the way. Because though they were young, they loved each other. Come what May.

Kurt repeated the last line of the song over and over until he knew Blaine was asleep. Perfectly fitting into his arms, like he should be.

_And everything will be alright now, alright._

And Kurt truly believed this. As long as they were together, everything would be alright.

**Thank you so much again. I would really love it if you could review one last time and I really hope you enjoyed my story.**


End file.
